La decisión mas importante
by Serenat Violin
Summary: Capitulo 21, Y todo se volvió blanco... brillante... ¿Dónde estas?... NaLu Dos capítulos más para el final... Gracias por recibir mi historia y animarme a seguirla...
1. Lucy

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo I **

Lucy

_Fiore_

-Hace ya cuatro años...– murmuraba un chico de cabellos rosas para si mismo, sentado en el bar del increíble gremio Fairy Tail, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la batalla con Zeref y desde entonces... nunca se volvió a saber de Lucy.

–¡Hey Natsu!– Vocifero con su ya reconocida voz ronca, Erza, la maga clase SS, quien en estos cuatro años se dedico a entrenar logrando quedar a la par con Gildartz. –Elegimos una misión entre todos, cada año este día te quedas mirando a la nada, nunca aceptas trabajos y desapareces por días sin decir nada, ¡Eso tiene que cambiar! si queremos encontrar a Lucy debemos mantenernos unidos y hacernos mas fuertes– finalizo cabizbaja.. tratando de comprender los sentimientos de Natsu.

–Erza...– murmuro Gray y dirigiéndose a Natsu continuo – Es hora de volver a las aventuras... Lucy lo hubiera deseado así– Menciono intentando animar al chico al igual que su compañera.

Todos habían resentido la perdida de Lucy, mas sus tres amigos cercanos y Happy a quien desde aquella vez no se le había mirado sonreír muy a menudo.

Natsu interrumpió a sus amigos diciendo – Ya basta... hemos buscado a Lucy por todas partes, aun así... parece que la tierra se la hubiera tragado, como si ya no existiera mas... aun así sigo esperando su regreso– Nadie podía comprender los sentimientos de Natsu ni por que a pesar de tanto tiempo el seguía con la esperanza de encontrar a Lucy. Todos sabían que Lucy le había traído a Natsu la alegría de estar en un gremio, y con el paso del tiempo Natsu creció junto a ella como su mas preciada compañera, había madurado, había crecido, pero su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, indudablemente el fue quien mas sufrió y resintió la perdida de la rubia

–¡No olvides que eres un hombre!– Grito Elfman, quien a lo lejos escuchaba la platica, el y otros mas que estaban cerca – Los hombres se enfrentan a la vida– menciono mientras levantaba con sus fuertes brazos a Natsu intentando animarle un poco

–Tienes que ir a una misión, en honor a Lucy, a ella le hubiera gustado que así fuera, hombre– finalizó Elfman siendo apoyado por Lissana y Mira quienes con ligeras lagrimas en los ojos asentían

Happy quien hasta el momento no decía palabra alguna miraba con preocupación y tristeza a Natsu, su mejor amigo y compañero, el sabia perfectamente como se sentía, pues Happy apreciaba a Lucy mas que a cualquier otra chica en el gremio, y mas que ningún otro, sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de Natsu, mas que el mismo, se había quedado enamorado de la rubia y no soportaba la idea de que no la volvería a ver.

Erza, Gray, Happy y un desairado Natsu esperaban en la estación de Magnolia el tren que los llevaría hacia una misión que sin saber, ni querer, les daría una gran sorpresa...

**Continuara..**


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo II **

Feliz cumpleaños

Se escuchaban risas por el bosque, alegría y amor se respiraba, se palpaba, un día especial sin duda, ya que sería atesorado en lo mas profundo de los corazones de quienes fueron participes de esta nueva y gran aventura, el romance.

Era muy extraño ver a Natsu y a Lucy vivir un día normal, con platicas y risas, sin peleas ni insultos o bromas, muy pocas veces hablaron de verdad, sin embargo, eso no evito que poco a poco aquellas muestras de "cariño" se volvieran parte de la vida cotidiana, a un año de conocerse y de necesitarse mutuamente era inevitable lo que sucedería, y sucedió...

–Natsu, estoy agotada, ven siéntate a mi lado corre una brisa muy agradable aquí– Dijo la Chica rubia mientras se sentaba a orilla del lago donde solían ir a pescar en los días de verano con el gato azul, solo que Happy casualmente se había quedado dormido. Natsu sin dudarlo se acerco a ella y se tumbo en el pasto quedando su cabeza muy cerca de las piernas de Lucy, se notaba un poco avergonzado, pero estaba claro que disfrutaba de esa cercanía con la que ahora contaban los dos, poco a poco

–Lucy, hoy es tu cumpleaños verdad...– Menciono el chico de bufanda mientras cerraba los ojos aspirando ese aroma tan dulce que bien sabia de donde provenía

–Lo recuerdas– Dijo sorprendida –Ha pasado ya un año... cumplo 18 años– Murmuro mas para si misma con un tono de tristeza.

–Claro que lo recuerdo tonta, ¿quien te crees que soy?– Agrego con un tono juguetón, queriendo animar a ,la dulce y agresiva a la vez, niña que tenia a su lado

–¿Crees que tendremos mas días como este Natsu?– Natsu la miro a los ojos, y sonrío abiertamente y sin titubear dijo, –Yo me encargare de ello, aun tenemos muchos peces que pescar, somos una familia Lucy, el gremio, todos estaremos juntos siempre.

Lucy le regalo la sonrisa mas hermosa que Natsu podría recordar de ella, miro como su cabello se alborotaba con el viento y esa falta tan corta que llevaba mostraba sus largas y blancas piernas, ella se acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja –Sabes que siempre te voy a proteger...– Menciono Natsu

–Lo sé...– Dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello rosado del chico, Le sorprendió su propia acción pero lo disfruto, tanto como el que recibía la caricia... Natsu le tomo la mano con delicadeza y se levanto para sentarse a un lado de ella quien se sorprendió, pensó que había hecho algo mal y antes de alcanzar a disculparse pudo escuchar con una voz a penas audible un –te quiero... Lucy... – Natsu tan fuerte y vivaz, ahora se veía indefenso, tímido y avergonzado...

–Natsu... yo también te quiero– Respondió feliz y tímida mientras acomodaba la cabeza en su hombro, cerro los ojos disfrutando del contacto de quien desde hacia tiempo estaba enamorada, ciertamente nunca espero escucharle decir eso, claro que eso no significaba una confesión de amor ni nada, se decía a si misma, no quería pensar cosas que podrían lastimarla como aquella vez que pensó que se le iba a declarar y solo necesitaba a virgo... un roce húmedo la despertó de sus pensamientos... no se dio cuenta como paso, solo fue... y ella aun no lo podía creer... Natsu la estaba besando, de una manera tan tierna qué mas podía sentir el amor con el que lo hacia que sus propios labios, no espero mas y lo abrazo haciendo el beso mas profundo, ese contacto tan necesario entre dos personas que se gustan, que se quieren, que se necesitan...

Después de un momento que fue casi eterno se separaron sin alejarse mas que lo suficiente para respirar, Natsu tenia su frente pegada a la de ella y la miraba a los ojos fijamente –Feliz cumpleaños Lucy...no dejare que nadie te separe de mi...–Murmuro sellando con un pequeño beso su juramento –Lo prometo...–

–Natsu...– sonrío Lucy, ella sabia que el cumplía sus promesas y confiaba en su palabra –Gracias– murmuro

Se quedaron tumbados en el césped y sin darse cuenta se durmieron profundamente, Lucy abrasando a su Dragón de fuego descansando la cabeza en su pecho...

Y así paso la tarde, sin saber que en un lugar no muy lejano se estaba planeando el fin de esta historia que a penas y comenzaba...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–Esos tontos de Fairy Tail, esta vez no podrán detenernos, dicen ser el gremio mas poderoso, pero cuando todo este listo, seremos los mas poderosos, no de este mundo, si no del mundo estelar completo– La maldad podía sentirse en su voz

–¡Charle! ¡Charle!– Gritaba la dulce Wendy– ¡Despierta!

–Wendy... ¿que paso?– Dijo mientras abría los ojos pesadamente, entonces comenzó a recordar –Estabas en trance y caíste inconsciente– Dijo la niña con tono de preocupación.

–Tuve una visión... pero como siempre no es exacta, creo que algo va a pasar Wendy–Dijo preocupada, la gata blanca no confiaba mucho en sus propias visiones, desde aquella vez que sin querer traiciono a sus amigos en Edoras, sus visiones eran algo que deseaba nunca haber tenido.

Era de noche, Wendy y Charle se encontraban en Fairy Hill en su dormitorio, ambas no sabían que hacer, no querían preocupar a las demás chicas y al gremio por una visión inexacta pero si podían ayudar a evitar que algo malo pasara tendrían que contárselo a alguien así que decidieron ir con Erza.

Erza se encontraba arreglando su vestimenta, esta noche iban a festejarle a Lucy su cumpleaños, era una fiesta sorpresa, y ella podía parecer firme y recta (y lo es) pero si algo le gustaba eran las reuniones animadas en el gremio, claro, nadie tenia que darse cuenta para que no le perdieran respeto, así como no tenían que saber lo mucho que apreciaba a Lucy.

–Que zapatos debería ponerme...– hablaba consigo misma mirándose al espejo, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta – Pase – Wendy y Charle no esperaron mas, una vez dentro le contaron a Erza lo que sucedía acerca de su visión.

**Continuara..**


	3. El lugar donde tu estas

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo III **

El lugar donde tu estas

–Mira nee ¿Por qué tardan tanto?, ya me canse de estar en cuclillas– Se quejaba una tierna chica de cabellos blancuzcos

–No lo se, pero ya deberían estar aquí, esperemos un poco mas, no tenemos que arruinar la sorpresa– Contesto Mirajane quien acompañaba a su hermana escondida bajo la barra del bar en el gremio

–Silencio, escucho algo– Dijo Gazille, quien acompañaba, en lo que el consideraba una niñería, a sus compañeros escondido detrás de la puerta.

Se escucho un portazo abriendo las puertas de par en par

–Sentimos llegar tarde, hubo un contratiempo– Dijo Wendy quien venia detrás de Erza

¡Sorpresa¡ –Gritaron todos en el gremio antes de darse cuenta de su error –¿Wendy? vamos escondanse, Lucy no debe tardar en llegar, se supone que Natsu debía traerla– Dijo Levy quien acompañaba a Gazille detrás de la puerta.

–A esconderse de nuevo chicos– Grito alguien a lo lejos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Natsu... Natsu...– Murmuraba un pequeño gato a un adormilado chico –Natsu... ya se hizo de noche...–

–Mmmm... ¿Happy?– Contestaba entre sueños, intentando recordar donde estaba y por que tenia esa sensación de felicidad tan profunda –¡Lucy!–Grito recordando su misión con la chica, tenia que llevarla al gremio, todos los estaban esperando, posiblemente, quizá se habían cansado de esperar, Pasaron tantas cosas que lo olvide por completo, pensó el chico de fuego mientras buscaba a Lucy con la mirada, pero la chica no estaba por ningún lado, comenzaron a llegar los últimos momentos que paso con la chica, no podía estar mas feliz.

–Como no llegabas te vine a buscar, pero Lucy no esta contigo, seguramente se te olvido que tenias que llevarla al gremio, quizá ya todos están allá comiendo pescado– Sollozaba dramáticamente el gato

Natsu despertando de su embelesamiento, comenzó a preocuparse –Happy, no siento la presencia de Lucy, ella estaba conmigo cuando me quede dormido– Comento preocupado mientras pensaba en que habría sucedido

–Quizá intento despertarte y no pudo, ya se habrá ido a su casa– Contesto despreocupado

¿Que es este sentimiento?... Pensaba Natsu, antes había estado tan feliz y ahora algo dentro se su pecho se oprimía, quizá estaba pensando cosas que no debía pensar, nunca se preocupaba de mas, pero su corazón estaba latiendo con irregularidad, y no sabia la razón, solo deseaba ver la cara de Lucy pronto, algo no estaba bien –Happy llevame a la casa de Lucy, lo mas rápido que puedas– Exigió a su compañero con tal seriedad que no quedo espacio a quejas, Happy solo asintió mirando la cara de Natsu, sabia que algo no iba bien tan solo con mirarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–El tren rumbo a Bosco ya llego– Comento Gray, Chicos, nos tenemos que ir cojan sus cosas

–Desde cuando Gray es el jefe de el equipo– Bufaba Happy

–No te quejes Gato, Alguien tiene que poner orden aquí– Contesto Gray

–Solo anunciaste la llegada del tren, eso lo puedo hacer yo también– Arremetió Happy

–Gray, Happy, si no se apuran el tren los va a dejar– Gritaba Erza desde la ventanilla del tren.

–¿Pero a que hora llegó ahí?– Preguntaron al unísono Gray y Happy

–Si no estuvieran peleando se habrían enterado– Menciono Natsu a un lado de Erza

Natsu controlaba mucho mejor su vértigo en los transportes, su técnica consistía en quedarse callado con la cabeza baja como si meditara, hacia fluir su energía expandiendose por sus extremidades, de manera que sus emociones y estados de animo no creasen discrepancias con su poder, que día con día fue creciendo hasta controlarlo casi por completo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Maldita zorra, ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser tan difícil contigo? ¿no puedes poner de tu parte? no entiendes que aun que te resistas robare todo tu poder mágico una y otra vez? en este mundo eres la única que tiene el poder de abrir las puertas celestiales, y no te dejare hacer la fuerte– Hablaba entre dientes un hombre de voz oscura, rasposa y tenebrosa – ¡Estúpida!– Le soltó una bofetada que resonó en el oscuro lugar donde solo brillaba una enorme esfera de Luz, eso y las pocas lagrimas que podía derramar, las pocas de muchas que ya había derramado en sus noches de soledad, le sorprendía no haberse quedado loca, realmente ya no sabia si lo estaba o no, ya no sabia si seguir luchando contra lo mismo una y otra vez con el mismo resultado, solo quería defender lo ultimo que podía, su dignidad y su esperanza como maga estelar, tenia que proteger a sus espíritus, lo único que le quedaba en la vida. Lanzo un grito de dolor mientras intentaban reducir la energía mágica de su cuerpo por medio de grilletes que tenia en cada muñeca, hasta que después de tanto luchar, como cada luna llena, caía desmayada, llevando su delgado cuerpo a una celda no muy lejos de donde se encontraba antes, pero si mucho mas oscura y fría. Escapando de su horrible vida, solo podía recordar la sonrisa de cierta persona que le prometio cuidar de ella, lo único que podía esperar ahora, es que quizá algún día la pudiera encontrar, en este lugar al que había llegado hacia ya mucho tiempo, del cual no sabia en realidad cuanto, mucho menos donde, por el largo de su cabello podía deducir que mas de tres años, hace mucho que dejo de contar los días, sabia que cada luna llena venían a verla y hacían lo mismo una y otra vez, sin saber por que ni para que, pero nunca volvió a contar, no quería saber, solo sabia que su cabello era tan largo que podía tocar sus muslos...

_**Continuara..**_


	4. Un extraño en Magnolia

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo IV **

Un extraño en Magnolia

–Erza ¿podrías repetir en que consiste esta misión?– Decía Natsu mientras miraba distraídamente las tiendas de la ciudad buscando un lugar donde comer

– Ya te la repetí dos veces– Molesta le contesto

–Erza acuérdate que Natsu nunca ha sido bueno para pensar, me extraña que a estas alturas aun tengas esperanzas de que ponga atención– Se burlo su compañero azul

– Igualmente... esta misión que elegiste es un poco extraña Erza, nunca antes había llegado una petición de este tipo

–¡Ah! ya recuerdo, era algo sobre una esfera de energía en el centro de la ciudad, que hacia desaparecer cosas o algo así...– Reacciono Natsu como si hubiera descubierto algo importante

–¡No Natsu! no hace desaparecer nada, lo que hace es teletransportar hacia otros lugares de la ciudad donde se estuvo una hora antes, o eso es lo que la hoja decía– Interrumpió Erza

– Teletransportación, como el mago de la isla enviado por el consejo mágico, esa magia es muy rara y para crear una esfera que pueda mover todo lo que se le acerca se necesita mucho magia– Comento Happy

–No me interesa que tipo de magia sea esa, quiero acabar este trabajo pronto, tengo mucha hambre– Decía el dragón mientras se tumbaba cerca de un árbol, había llegado a una zona poco poblada a las afueras de la ciudad

–Ya te estas haciendo viejo Natsu– Molesto Gray mirando a Natsu bajo el árbol

–Ya quisieras pedazo de hielo– Respondió sin siquiera mirarlo, jugar o pelear con Gray ya no le entusiasmaba tanto como de niños, Gray solía bromear con que Natsu era un anciano amargado por su abrupto cambio de carácter. Todo había cambiado, Natsu y Gray ya no eran unos chiquillos, eran altos y su cara había pasado de ser infantil a una estilizada, Natsu conservaba su mismo cabello rebelde pero sus brazos y cuerpo se habían torneado mas mostrando el hombre que era, su espalda se había ensanchado y sus piernas se habían alargado, ambos se habían vuelto la comidilla de las nuevas integrantes del gremio que en 4 años fueron llegando, Sin embargo Gray ya tenia una relación con Juvia pero aun no habían formalizado nada, Natsu no tenia interés alguno en chicas, sin embargo rumoraban chismes sobre salidas en la noche con Lissana, que nunca nadie confirmo, Erza por su parte tenia una relación secreta con Jellal, el cual desaparecía por semanas, Erza quería formar pronto una familia pero sabia que los tiempos actuales y la reputación que tenia Jellal con el consejo no ayudaban, ademas de que su chico se iba a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que, solo el lo sabia y ella confiaba en que no era nada que los pudiera poner en peligro, confiaba en que algún día el hablara con ella sobre eso; Happy por otra parte vivía con Charle quien se quedaba en el gremio casi todo el día, ahora estaba encubando un huevo y desde entonces se deprimía cuando estaba sola en casa, así que se fue con todo y el huevo al gremio todos la mimaban y aguantaban su carácter amargado solo por su estado , sí, iban a ser padres, quien hubiera dicho que Happy tendría un hijo antes que Natsu, era lo que todos se preguntaban.

–Seré un pedazo de hielo pero al menos tengo novia– Refuto Gray, sin pensar, cuando miro la cara que ponía Natsu, de ido idiota como el decía ––¿Que pasa con esa cara?– Pregunto Gray tratando de hacerse el despreocupado

–Con cual cara imbécil– Contesto Natsu

–Si tan triste estas por no tener novia deberías formalizar tu relación con Lissana, ya todos saben lo que hay entre ustedes– Agrego Gray

–Yo no tengo ninguna relación con nadie y ya callate que no estamos aquí para discutir mi vida privada– Rezongo un muy molesto Natsu

–Vaya hasta que alguien recuerda lo que vinimos a hacer– Menciono Erza quien se había re equipado con una armadura que había adquirido hace algunos años –¿Y ahora a que coño viene eso?– Menciono Gray mirando la armadura de Erza

–Natsu, Gray, siento una presencia muy poderosa, tengan cuidado– Dijo mientras miraba alrededor, esperando ver alguien aparecer, para su sorpresa no apareció nadie

–Happy necesito que subas y mires si no hay alguien alrededor, estoy segura que alguien apareció– Ordeno Erza al gato quien sin dudarlo voló y comenzó su búsqueda que no duro mas de dos minutos

–¡Chicos, chicos!– Gritaba Happy – ¡El río!– Continuo gritando mientras se dirigía al río que se encontraba mas adelante, el cual aun no era visible por los demás, siguieron a Happy desde tierra hasta que llegaron a la orilla buscando lo que Happy había visto.

Happy ya en tierra les señalo el otro lado de la orilla – Ahí había alguien, alguien que estaba brillando– Dijo agitado señalando un lugar donde no había nadie, todos comenzaron a buscar en la orilla, cuando Natsu pudo vislumbrar a alguien que estaba flotando no muy a lo lejos, no dudó y se metió al agua a sacar lo que parecía ser un chico ahogado.

Todos se acercaron cautelosamente desconfiados, Natsu se veía mas preocupado que a la defensiva mirando al chico.

–Pero que demonios, que hace este crío aquí– Dijo cuando logro salir del agua con el chico en la espalda

–Me pregunto si estará vivo– Decía Happy mientras miraba el cuerpo caer pesadamente en el suelo

–Eso lo voy a averiguar– Gray uso magia de hielo combinada con agua, un truco que había aprendido de Juvia, saco el agua de los pulmones esperando que el chico, si es que vivía, pudiera respirar. Esperaron cosa de segundos cuando el chico comenzó a toser y agarro una bocanada de aire mientras se incorporaba. Todos le miraban expectativos.

–Maldición, de todos los lugares donde podían enviarme me mandan al agua– Refunfuño sin darse cuenta que estaba en compañía

Todos lo observaron inmutados sorprendidos por su reacción, que se les hacia curiosamente familiar, pero nadie parecía conocer al chico. Por su aspecto le calculaban unos 11 años, tenia los ojos azules y el cabello castaño claro, era bajito y el cabello lo tenia alborotado pues ya se había sacudido la cabeza, realmente su actitud se les hacia muy extrañamente familiar.

–¿Y ustedes que miran?– Dijo cuando noto gente extraña alrededor – Nunca habían visto a un niño o que?– Termino cuando su mirada se poso en Natsu, abrió los ojos como plato cuando lo vio, cosa que sorprendió a todos

–¿Lo conoces?– Pregunto Erza a Natsu, quien antes de contestar miro como el niño se paraba y se lanzaba hacia el, todo esto paso en cosa de segundos, Gray aun impactado por el repentino despertar del chico, quien el podría jurar que estaba muerto, no dudo y lo congelo antes de que pudiera tocar a Natsu.

–Pero que diablos Gray– Lo siento, es muy sospechoso y pensé que intentaba atacar a Natsu, estaba demasiado cerca, ademas no le pasara nada– Menciono mientras descongelaba al chico quien cayo inconsciente nuevamente

–Maldición, tendremos que esperar a que despierte, este chico me da mucha curiosidad– Comento Erza quien comenzaba a preparar un campamento para pasar la noche en medio del bosque.

–Entonces ¿este niño será lo que habías sentido antes?– Pregunto Gray quien curiosamente se había desecho de sus ropas

–Ponte ropa Gray– Grito Happy quien se había autoasignado cuidar al chico hasta que despertara.

–No lo se, el irradia un poder extraño y distinto, pero no se compara a lo que sentí antes– Menciono mirando al chico acostado en una cama provisional cerca de una fogata que Natsu preparo, luego miro a Natsu –Hey Natsu, ¿Conoces a este chico?– Volvió a preguntar– Había notado que Natsu estaba aun mas callado de lo normal y su expresión estaba entre sorprendido y pensativo.

–No tengo idea de quien es este crío– Dijo desde un árbol donde estaba sentado no muy lejos de la fogata.

–Chicos, esta despertando– Interrumpió Happy quien observaba al chico desde hacia rato.

–Mmm... donde estoy... – Dijo desorientado mientras se tallaba los ojos, se le veía tan tierno que Gray sintió bastante culpa de haber pensado que era peligroso, cuando el niño abrió los ojos y miro a Gray no dudo y pego un grito

–¡Tu cabrón! ¿por que me congelaste?– Reacciono señalando a Gray quien automáticamente pensó que ese niño ya no tenia nada de tierno.

–Hey crío, tranquilízate, nosotros fuimos quienes te salvamos de morir ahogado– Dijo Erza

–Como sea... – Dijo el chiquillo mientras miraba el suelo triste

–¿Y ahora que te pasa?– Menciono Natsu, el chico ahora parecía abrumado y sin esperar comenzó a llorar, todos sorprendidos de los cambios de humor de este chico no dudaron en preguntarle –¿Por que lloras ahora?– Le dijeron al unísono, no obtuvieron respuesta y seguido al llanto hubo un silencio

–He venido aquí con una misión, pero... en el camino olvide a que venia– Comento avergonzado – Solo recuerdo 3 reglas importantes que no debía olvidar– agrego poniéndose serio.

–¿Y cuales son?– Pregunto Natsu

–¿Que no escuchaste que no debía decirlas? como sea, tengo mucha hambre– Menciono mirando alrededor buscando comida.

–Estamos en medio de una misión y pasa esto, que suerte– Dijo Erza lamentándose, al parecer este chiquillo andaba perdido, lo llevarían al día siguiente a la delegación de la ciudad para que se encarguen de el, pensó mientras buscaba donde iba a dormir, se acostó mirando como el chico comía pescado con un hambre atroz, hasta que se durmió.

_**Continuara..**_


	5. Hologorium

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo V **

Hologorium

La luz alcanzaba a filtrarse por una pequeña rendija, a penas lo suficiente para saber que en donde quiera que estuviera existía la luz.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo... mi magia no fue suficiente para luchar y ahora me encuentro aquí... Natsu... ya te olvidaste de mi...– Se preguntaba la rubia quien yacía acostada en una pequeña cama– Se han llevado todas mis llaves, solo me han dejado la de Nikola – Decía mientras miraba a un lado suyo...

–Puu puun– Contesto Plue

–Plue se que te autoinvocas para hacerme compañía... a pesar de no tener tanto poder mágico– Le decía agradecida, cualquiera pensaría que estaba loca hablando sola, pero sabia que Plue la entendía y por eso una vez a la semana el pequeño can aparecía y la acompañaba, Lucy no tenia la magia para invocarlo toda le era filtrada de su cuerpo cada mes. Una persona a la cual nunca le había visto la cara aparecía día con día para darle de comer, llevaba siempre una capucha y le dejaba la comida por una ventanilla lo suficientemente grande para el plato de alimento, al principio Lucy hizo de todo para llamar su atención pero este sujeto simplemente la ignoraba y le decía que entre mas se resistiera a cooperar mas daño le harían a su cuerpo

–He tenido suerte Plue, nunca nadie intento toquetearme, eso habría sido desagradable– Decía agradecida, no sabia porque pero cuando pensaba en esas cosas lo primero que aparecía en su mente era Natsu, y seguido de ello un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, se preguntaba si algún día lo volvería a ver... –¿Se habrá casado ya? ¿Me estará buscando aun? Plue han pasado mas de 3 años... pensaras que soy una estúpida por seguir teniendo esperanza...

–Puu puun– Contesto Plue, Lucy prefirió ignorar lo que el can menor habría querido decir, cuando un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, era hora de la comida, llegaría la misma persona con la que intento hablar tantas veces y se marcharía sin decir nada como siempre. Y como tal, el extraño personaje dejo la comida y se marcho, Lucy estaba muerta de hambre así que fue directamente por su plato cuando noto un pedazo de papel debajo del mismo "Tu suerte quizá cambie pronto" leyó cuando lo coloco en el rayo de luz que se colaba por la rendija para ver mejor.

–¡Hey espera!– Grito pero no obtuvo respuesta. –¿Que diablos significa esto?...– Dijo mientras miraba el papel una vez mas.

–Puu puun puu puun– Decía Plue, extrañamente feliz

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiore

–Maestro, nunca le he preguntado nada sobre esto pero...–Dudo en preguntar pero tenia mucha curiosidad –...¿Por que nunca ayudaste a Natsu a encontrar a Lucy? – Pregunto temerosa, desde el incidente nunca se hablo mucho del tema, aun así todos en el gremio la buscaron por todas partes, el maestro siempre guardo silencio y nunca hablo de ello en Fairy Tail, al año todos habían perdido la esperanza, todos menos Natsu quien día con día se encaminaba a misiones fuera de la ciudad esperando encontrar alguna pista, esta actitud lo alejo de sus compañeros y cada que regresaba de una misión se sentía frustrado, eso ocasiono su pesimismo y mal humor de los días posteriores, Natsu nunca menciono nada de la relación que había iniciado con Lucy el día que la raptaron, no quería que sintieran mas lastima por el de la que ya miraba en sus ojos.

–... Mira, si hubiera algo que decir o hacer lo hubiera hecho– Contesto Makarov quien yacía en la barra meditando –...Natsu debía saberlo bien, todos sabemos quien se la llevo pero nadie sabe donde, lo único que puedo decirte es que así siempre debió ser, el destino ya esta escrito muchas veces, otras cambia por acciones inesperadas, nada de lo que yo sepa ayudara a encontrarla, nunca le dije nada a Natsu para no inquietarlo mas de lo que ya estaba, lo deje que siguiera teniendo esperanza de encontrarla, decirle que era inútil habría significado la muerte de algo preciado dentro de el, su espíritu de dragón se hubiera visto deteriorado por no haber podido proteger a su compañera mas cercana– Finalizo el anciano con su inexpresivo gesto en la cara

–Fue muy triste lo que paso... no pudimos derrotar a Zeref, Natsu ni si quiera estuvo aquí para luchar– Menciono Mira

–Estoy seguro que Zeref se encargo de ello, nadie podía derrotar a Zeref mas que Natsu y el bien lo sabia, evito luchar contra el, y lo logro, llevándose a Lucy consigo– Contesto el mago

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fairy Tail 4 años atrás

–¡Lucy! ¿estas aquí?– Gritaba Natsu dentro del cuarto de la chica, no obtuvo respuesta

–Happy vamos al gremio ¡deprisa!– Ordeno Natsu, ese mal presentimiento no dejaba de crecer mas y mas dentro de si.

–Aye– Dijo el gato cuando cargo a Natsu y voló hacia el gremio...

Cual fue la sorpresa de Natsu cuando llego al gremio, parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán, todo estaba destruido. –No puede ser...– Ante la sorpresa fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mirando atónito alrededor, Happy estaba impactado mirando, soltó a Natsu quien al estar en tierra corrió gritando buscando a alguien.

–¡Lucy! ¡Gray! ¡Erza!- Gritaba corriendo

–¡Chicos!– Gritaba Happy desesperado volando. Cuando una tabla de lo que había sido parte del gremio se movió, apareciendo Erza

–Natsu...– Pudo murmurar

–Erza– Gritaron Natsu y Happy, después de Erza comenzaron a aparecer los demás

–Natsu, todo ha sido destruido...– Hizo una pausa para continuar cuando miro que el chico venia solo con el gato–¿¡Donde esta Lucy!?–Pregunto desesperada al ver que la chica no estaba con el.

–Pensé que estaría aquí con ustedes...– Contesto sintiendo que iba a desfallecer pensando lo peor.

–Natsu... quién vino a destruir el gremio buscaba a Lucy...– Contesto Makarov quien junto con los demás estaban saliendo de el sótano, el único lugar donde pudieron esconderse del ataque de aniquilación.

–Nadie pudo pelear, todos conocemos el poder de Zeref, todos los que fuimos a la Isla Tenrou, si lo hubiéramos enfrentado el nos habría aniquilado por completo, a penas logramos protegernos del ataque...– Dijo Erza, quien sabiendo las consecuencias de todo lo ocurrido cargaría siempre con la culpa si Lucy no aparecía, no tuvo el valor de luchar, solo quería proteger al gremio, pensando que Lucy estaría a salvo con Natsu...

–Lucy... Lucy tiene que estar cerca... – Decía Natsu tratando de esperanzarse a si mismo, o mas bien tratando de negar lo que sabia había pasado.

–Natsu...– Murmuro Gray, preocupado al ver la cara de pánico que tenia Natsu

–Nos agarro por sorpresa... Nadie estaba preparado para esto...– Decía Mirajane quien comenzaba a soltar las lagrimas – Esperábamos festejarle su cumpleaños...– Comenzó a llorar mas fuerte– Sus hermanos la abrazaron tratando de consolarla.

–La encontraremos Mira, estoy segura de ello– La consoló su hermana

– ¡Natsu! espera ¿á donde vas?– Grito Erza quien vio a Natsu en llamas correr rumbo al lago, muchas veces vio a Natsu enfadado, pero esta vez podía sentirse el deseo de muerte en el, corrió tras el seguido de Gray y Happy.

Cuando llegaron al lago Natsu gritaba desesperado

–¡Maldito desgraciado! regrésamela– Comenzó a destruir todo lo que tenia alrededor, los arboles, la tierra, estaba incontrolable– Infeliz hijo de puta– Gritaba – Se que me escuchas... te encontrare y ese día será el fin de tu miserable existencia

Y si, lo estaba escuchando perfectamente, pero desde un lugar donde nadie podía tocarle ni sentirle.

–Me quedare con tu chica, y ya veremos si eres capaz de derrotarme– Decía sabiendo que nadie lo escuchaba, –veremos de lo que eres capaz, hasta entonces dragón– Finalizo con una sonrisa en su cara

.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la actualidad

–Entonces me estas diciendo que no se ha reportado ningún chico perdido– Decía Erza quien miraba amenazante al encargado del puesto de seguridad

–No señorita... – Contestaba nervioso, estaba sudando frío

–Te estoy diciendo que no estoy perdido...–Contestaba el niño

Natsu y Gray esperaban en una banca cercana al puesto de seguridad

–Natsu, este chico parecía conocerte– Decía Gray quien comía un pedazo de pan

–Ya te dije que no tengo idea de quien es– Contestaba Natsu fastidiado, si bien el se sorprendió mucho con la acción del chico, trataba de no darle importancia, ya no quería mas nudos mentales en su cabeza

–Ha dicho antes que se llama Jun– Vaya nombre, comento Gray –Es bastante vivito el crío ese, y también muy lengua suelta

–Al final la misión se cancelo, desde ayer esa misteriosa esfera no volvió a aparecer, supongo que tenemos que regresar– Comento Erza quien iba llegando con el niño aun a su lado

– ¿Que fue cancelada dices?– Grito Natsu

–Al parecer es lo que dijo el guardia, y sobre el chico, dice que no tiene idea de quien es y que nadie lo ha reportado como perdido– Comento fastidiada

El chico los miro y dijo –¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

–Ni de broma– Menciono Gray

–Entonces ¿donde piensas dejarme? ¿vas a abandonar a un niño en la nada?– Decía a la defensiva

–Si recordaras que rayos estabas haciendo medio ahogado podríamos ayudarte–Refutaba Gray

Jun miraba a Natsu de reojo y luego bajo la vista

–Tengo que ir con ustedes, estoy seguro que recordare todo cuando llegue a Fairy Tail– Dijo sin pensar

–Como sabes que venimos de Fairy Tail– Dijo Erza sorprendida, a lo que Jun se quedo en silencio con una mirada de susto

–pues... pues ¿que no es obvio?– Dijo haciendo una pausa –Tu marca boba, por la marca esa que tienes.– Menciono no muy seguro de sus propias palabras

–Le dijo boba a Erza– Comento Happy esperando lo peor, para su sorpresa Erza se hizo la desentendida ignorándolo

–Es verdad– Dijo Natsu –No hagan tanto drama, lo llevaremos y luego veremos que hacemos con el– Menciono mientras de ponía de pie –Es hora de irnos– Comento cargando su maleta en la espalda.

–Pero si ha dicho antes que no recuerda nada– menciono Gray –¿Como es que conoce la marca?– Gray no confiaba del todo en ese niño

–Natsu tiene razón, no hagan tanto drama, es solio un niño– Contesto Erza mientras caminaba seguida del niño

–Ese chico mira de una forma muy extraña a Natsu– Comentaba Happy mientras caminaban junto a Gray.

–Yo que se, ese niño es muy sospechoso a mi parecer, no debemos quitarle la vista de encima– Dijo bajito

–Aye...– Contesto Happy...

Rumbo a Magnolia

–Y pensé que no volvería a ver esto– Dijo Erza al ver a Jun morado, desde que Jun vio el tren no pudo evitar poner cara de malos amigos

–Entonces el niño este padece vértigo a los trenes– Dijo Gray

–Aye, como Natsu– Dijo con su cara picara, Natsu con su anterior pose de meditación solo se mantenía callado

–Como es que lo haces– Preguntaba Jun moribundo

–Me tomo tiempo dominarlo niño, te lo podré enseñar después ahora no me hables que voy a perder la concentración– Decía entre dientes, sintiendo un poco de lastima por Jun

–Tengo muchas dudas sobre esa misión– Murmuraba Erza mientras veía por la ventana

–Un tipo de Magia así no se había escuchado en Fiore desde hace mucho tiempo, yo solo conozco a alguien que puede crear un tipo de magia parecida, pero desde hace 4 años no la he vuelto a ver

–Ultear...– Interrumpió Gray – Es verdad, es la única capaz de crear un cambio temporal de tal dimensión, aun que... aun así no estoy muy segura, ella solo podía alterar el tiempo de los objetos, esta magia afectaba a las personas también.

Jun los escuchaba en medio de su mareo y se mantenía callado...

Fairy Tail

–Chicos hemos llegado– Gritaba Happy volando junto a Charle

–Gray sama– Dijo eufórica Juvia– Espero que no anduvieras platicando con otras chicas, no quisiste llevar a Juvia contigo– Decía la chica de cabello azul con su típica paranoia

–Pero si no han demorado nada– Dijo Mira cuando los vio llegar, cuando miro a Jun puso cara de sorpresa –Ara ¿y tu quien eres pequeño?– Comento amistosa al niño

–Me llamo Jun– Contesto extrañamente alegre

–A sí que la misión fue cancelada– Comento Makarov mirando al chico

–Al parecer, la esfera desapareció– Contesto Erza sentándose en una mesa, –iré a ducharme y a dormir, han pasado cosas muy extrañas– comento la pelirroja

–Como todo un hombre deberías explicarnos quien es este hombre– Comento Elfman mirando al igual que todos al pequeño

–Lo había olvidado... –Dijo con sorpresa, todos la miraron con una cara de "para variar"

–como el dijo, se llama Jun, lo encontramos en el río, dice que no recuerda nada, no pudimos dejarlo a la deriva– Argumento Erza

–¿Puede quedarse en el gremio hasta que recuerde de donde viene?– Pregunto Natsu a Makarov, quien miraba al chico pensativo, y contesto –Si, claro que puede quedarse, pero tendrá que ser en tu casa Natsu– El chico solo miraba con seriedad al maestro, todos comenzaron con su alboroto habitual, estaban felices, Natsu desde que regreso no se había mostrado deprimido, después de todo, este niño perdido sirvió de algo, ahora Natsu tenia algo de que ocuparse.

Natsu y el chico comieron como nunca junto con Happy, y estuvieron así hasta que anocheció.

–Que ternura...– Dijo Lissana mirando a Jun dormir en las piernas de Natsu –De tanto comer se ha quedado dormido– Decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello al chico, Natsu la miraba con un sentimiento extraño.

–Natsu, ya debería ser hora que busques a alguien con quien compartir tu vida...– Menciono discretamente al Dragón sonrojándose cuando sintió una mordida en la mano

–¡Kyaaa! –Pego el grito –Me mordió– Dijo mirando al chico que parecía seguía teniendo hambre en sueños. Natsu no pudo evitar reír, Lissana era linda en verdad, pero el aun no podía pensar en tener ninguna relación con nadie, pensaba mientras la observaba sobarse la mano.

–Me voy a casa–Dijo levantando con cuidado al niño

–Te acompaño– Se apresuro Lissana

En el camino solo había silencio, Lissana como muchas otras veces acompaño a Natsu a su casa, desde que Happy estaba con Charle casi siempre estaba solo.

–Llegamos...– comento Lissana una vez dentro de la casa. Natsu dejo al chico en su hamaca y se fue a sentar en un sofá que había comprado hace dos años, Lissana lo acompaño y ambos se quedaron en silencio...

–Natsu... sabes que yo siempre te he querido...– Decía Lissana –No me gusta verte solo– agrego mirando al chico a los ojos, Natsu la miraba en silencio, el sabia que su vida no había sido de lo mejor desde hace 4 años, pero el no rompía las promesas, aun si Lissana fuera una mujer extraordinaria, hermosa, tierna e inteligente... Pensaba cuando sintió los brazos de Lissana alrededor de su cuello y luego sus labios sobre los suyos, se notaba desesperada, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando lo había tumbado en el sofá, ella estaba encima de el besándolo, el comenzó a responder sin pensar...

–Natsu...–Gimió Lissana separándose de el para quitarse la camisa, Natsu la miraba en todo momento, cuando Lissana se sacaba la camisa Natsu dejo de ver su rostro por un momento, cuando se deshizo de ella el se dio cuenta que quien deseaba ver en ese cuerpo no era Lissana, la primera mujer que vio fue Lucy pero la realidad lo trajo de vuelta con un golpe fuerte –No–Dijo mientras se paraba abruptamente del sofá, dejando a Lissana sin palabras con la mirada triste

–Natsu...– murmuro abrumada y avergonzada –Ella... ¡Ella no va a volver!–Grito enfadada. Natsu se enfado por esto como nunca antes se había enfadado con ella –sal Lissana..., regresa a tu departamento que ya es tarde– Hablo bajito conteniendo la ira con la mirada baja, escondiendo su rostro de la chica, sabia que su mirada la asustaría y Lissana no tenia la culpa de lo que había pasado, no tenia que desquitarse con ella.

Lissana salió dando un portazo con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, se sentía tan avergonzada y rechazada, era la segunda vez que lo intentaba... pensó que cuando pasara el tiempo el se olvidaría de Lucy, al contrario ahora parecía mas alejado de ella... y yo con el tiempo he llegado a amarlo aun mas... pensó cabizbaja

– Natsu...– Escucho una voz bajita, el portazo que dio Lissana debió despertarlo

–Vuelve a dormirte niño– Dijo Natsu mirándolo

–No puedo dormir con ropa– Decía el pequeño entre sueños –Mi mama siempre me quita la ropa antes de dormir, me da mucho calor...– Natsu en su habitual despiste no se dio cuenta enseguida que el chico le hablaba por su nombre y ademas había recordado a su madre...

–Estará soñando– Pensó Natsu mientras le quitaba sus ropas al niño para que no se quejara cuando sintió algo en su bolsillo –¿Que es esto?...– Murmuro cuando saco de el pantalón del niño un objeto plateado que brillaba...

–No... no puede ser...– Dijo con la cara de sorpresa mas grande que pudo hacer y la boca abierta– Es... una llave de Lucy– La tomo entre sus manos y la miro...– La puerta del reloj... Hologorium – recordó hablando bajito, aun sorprendido, que hacia este niño con una de las llaves de Lucy... pensaba Natsu... –que significa esto... que esta pasando...– Se preguntaba extrañado

_**Continuara..**_


	6. Lejana esperanza

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo VI **

Lejana esperanza

Las estrellas son, por ahora nuestro único refugio

Mañana no lo se...

Quédate un segundo, mirándome a los ojos, no me iré de aquí...

Amame hasta el ultimo instante que nos podamos tocar pues mañana pudiera ser solo un recuerdo... – Cantaba la mujer, el día era soleado y el campo ahora se encontraba en pleno veraneo, las flores no floreaban tanto como en primavera, pero seguían siendo hermosas, y el sol, mas que en otras estaciones, brillaba como el astro que era, el mas grande y cálido... –Cálido...– Pensó, hacia tanto tiempo que esperaba este día, y hoy por fin seria entregada al hombre al que fue destinada, como su padre lo decía, las cosas nunca fueron como hubiera deseado, no había otra opción, todos dependían de ella. Se encontraba tan entrada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de un extraño que la miraba de lejos.

–¿Te han dicho que cantas muy bonito?– Dijo el extraño, con un tono alto y pícaro, sabiendo que la chica se asustaría puesto que se había asegurado que así fuera.

–¡¿Quien eres?!– Pregunto poniéndose de pie abruptamente dejando caer todas las flores y ramas que había estado juntando

–Te aseguro que no soy el príncipe al que le cantas– Contesto burlón, miro como la chica se avergonzaba sujetando con fuerza los pliegues de su vestido, se veía tan linda, pensaba, con ese vestido blanco con bordados de flores beige y doradas que le dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos sin ser demasiado descarado. –¿No te han dicho que es peligroso estar por estos lugares?– Dijo con la cara mas seria y con un tono severo.

–Yo siempre ando por estos lugares, ¡aquí es donde vivo!– Refuto enfadada, el colmo, pensaba, un desconocido en las tierras de su padre, diciéndole que hacer o no – ¿Por que no te vas?, en cualquier momento llegara alguien a buscarme y no dejare que tengan piedad de ti– Grito enfadada, cuando miro que el sujeto se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y le decía – Eres bastante gritona ¿sabias?– La chica no sabia que hacer, solamente lo miraba intentando mantener su altura, el chico le llevaba muchos centímetros y eso la atemorizaba, pero aun así nunca debía mostrar temor ante nada– Y tu eres un cretino, ¿sabias?– ataco mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, desafiándolo

–Tienes que estar bromeando mocosa– Dijo cuando la atrapo entre sus brazos sin demasiada fuerza y la acercaba a su cuerpo, inmovilizándola por completo, para su sorpresa el chico se acerco a su cara y le robo un beso, fuerte y corto, solo presiono sus labios con brusquedad dejándola completamente pasmada, ella no dudo mas y le arrimo una patada en su entrepierna logrando librarse de su agarre, cuando el chico cayo al piso esta sintiéndose superior lo desafío, –No te metas conmigo, puedo verme frágil, pero nunca me doy por vencida– Hablo orgullosa de si misma, el chico paso de un gesto de dolor a uno de gracia –Vaya mocosa, ¿no te gustan los besos entonces?– Dijo mirándola con ese mismo gesto socarrón –Has ganado entonces, pero antes, ¿podrías decirme donde puedo encontrar agua?– Dijo como si nada, mirando la cara de indignación de la chica

–¿Estas bromeando verdad?– agrego mirándolo con un gesto de incredulidad

–¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?– Menciono mirándola con la ceja alzada –Tengo un caballo cerca, mi hermano y yo hemos venido a conocer a su prometida, me esta esperando– Dijo con actitud despreocupada

–Por que no te largas con tu hermano de una vez, por aquí no hay lagos– Contesto groseramente – Pero...– comenzó a sentir curiosidad –¿A donde van precisamente?– pregunto intentando mostrar desinterés, aun se encontraba aturdida por su acción anterior, era su primer beso y aun no podía creer que fuera con un completo extraño

–Vaya pensé que ya querías que me largara– respondió burlón

–El único poblado que existe en la zona es precisamente este– Menciono

–Oh vaya, mi hermano y yo carecemos bastante de orientación, pensé que aun faltaba mucho, la verdad es que llevamos perdidos un buen rato– No se dio cuenta del momento en que la conversación se hizo amena, ahora hasta hablaba como si nunca hubieran tenido contacto de ningún tipo. –Bueno, como te decía antes... buscamos a la princesa celeste, supongo que la conoces ya que vives por aquí– Menciono

–Serás idiota– la chica no cabía en si, había besado al hermano de su prometido, el cual resultaba ser un completo distraído

–Y a que viene eso ahora, ¿no te habías contentado conmigo ya?– Agrego indignado

–Mira, ven– le ordeno caminando unos cuantos metros hasta que a la distancia se alcanzaba a vislumbrar un castillo rodeado de casas, graneros y molinos –Allá es donde puedes encontrar a la princesa que tanto quieres que vea tu hermano– dijo mirando con nostalgia aquel enorme lugar que era su cárcel personal, cuando miro al chico por primera vez se sintió avergonzada, no solo por que la estaba escuchando cantar, si no por que era muy bien parecido, y que decir cuando la beso, besar a un completo extraño, que ademas era guapo, la había emocionado siendo sincera, pero tenia que defender su dignidad de algún modo, no podría andar coqueteando con cualquier extraño que apareciera.

El chico que la miraba de reojo prestando atención a cada detalle de su rostro no dudo en pensar que besarla era lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo, era hermosa.

–¿Entonces como te llamas?– Pregunto intentando fingir desinterés

–Eso no te lo diré– Respondió despertando de su embelesamiento caminando lejos de el.

–Ni hablar – Quería conocerla, pero algo le decía que esta chica ya había tenido una mala impresión de el y no le diría nada, con suerte la volvería a ver, pensaba mirando como se alejaba.

–Mi nombre es Ryu– Grito para que lo escuchara –ojalá vuelva a verte gritona– le dijo a modo de despedida. La chica solo lo miro alejarse extrañamente triste

–Pues claro que me volverás a ver bobo– Murmuro bajito, que sorpresa que se iba a llevar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Vaya mierda de sueños que tengo– Pensó Lucy despertando, su espíritu de escritora no se había apaciguado en absoluto al parecer., no era la primera vez que soñaba con aquel lugar, donde no existía la magia, –que extraño...– decía levantándose de su pequeña cama con sabanas viejas pero gracias al cielo limpias.

–El día se ve nublado... otra ducha de agua helada... como es que llegue a esto... –se preguntaba...–tranquila Lucy... si recuerdas lo deprimente que es tu vida podrías perder la cordura... una vez mas...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Erza donde rayos has estado– Preguntaba Gray a la pelirroja que entraba al gremio con cara de desvelo

–Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago– Contesto, se notaba que estaba de mal humor.

–Ha pasado algo, es sobre Lucy, tienes que venir– dijo cambiando de tema, en su rostro tenia una expresión de total seriedad, Erza no pudo mas que sorprenderse y asintiendo siguió a Gray hasta el cuarto del maestro.

–Una vez mas te pregunto– Decía Makarov conservando su semblante pacifico – ¿Quien te ha dado esta llave?... – Notando la situación del niño agrego – Natsu no esta aquí, si no quieres que el se entere de algo, no tendrá por que saberlo– El chico miraba el piso asustado, la noche anterior Natsu lo había despertado con una cara de pánico, se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo, como no podía contestar las cosas que todos le preguntaron Natsu se había enfadado y sin querer hirió los sentimientos del chico.

–¡Erza!– Grito el chico, se levanto y corrió a abrazarla echándose a llorar– Quiero irme a mi casa, extraño a mi mama, quiero irme a mi casa– Gritaba el chico entre lagrimas

–Pero que...– Decía Erza sorprendida mirando al chico –Yo no se que hacer, yo no puedo abrir esa puerta– Continuaba llorando – No aprendí a tiempo y ahora todo se hecho a perder

–Gray ve a buscar a Natsu y tráelo inmediatamente– Ordeno Erza, sabia que el chico estaba sufriendo y mucho, pero aun así sabia demasiadas cosas que no les había dicho, y Natsu tenia que estar enterado, la situación se hacia mas complicada.

–Tranquilo Jun... todo estará bien, si no puedes abrir la puerta no tienes que hacerlo, nadie te lo ha pedido– lo consolaba de la manera mas tierna que podía, el sentimentalismo nunca fue lo suyo pero lo intentaba, y al parecer estaba funcionando.

–Natsu... va a venir...– preguntaba hipando

–¿Estas asustado por eso?– Preguntaba Erza

–No... pero ya no quiero que me grite– Decía con cara de preocupación

–No lo hará, yo me encargare de ello, pero antes Jun, ¿que es lo que sabes de las llaves?– Preguntaba curiosa, aprovechando que el chico había parado de llorar

–Yo... no puedo decirles...– contestaba apenado, Erza no sabia que hacer, no podían torturarlo, era solo un niño, y ese pensamiento que tuvo la hizo pensar que era un poco sádica, pero la situación se estaba saliendo de su comprensión.

–Estas hablando de abrir una puerta, ¿alguien te enseño esa magia?– cuestionaba la pelirroja

–...alguien me estaba enseñando, a eso he venido aquí... solo sé que tengo que abrirla y pronto pero no tengo magia suficiente...– Contesto hablando bajito, apenado de si mismo. Erza y Makarov se quedaron en silencio, analizando la situación

–Yo te enseñare a concentrar tu magia– dijo el maestro – Apuesto que tu magia dista mucho de ser magia estelar, pero se que eso no lo dirás, aun así...confiamos en ti– agrego seriamente mirando al chico fijamente a los ojos, Erza los miraba a los dos con un gesto indescriptible

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿No crees que te pasaste?– Decía Gray a Natsu, quien para variar estaba mirando a la nada, finalmente lo había encontrado, en aquel lago donde siempre iba cuando quería estar solo

–Gray... no quiero hablar de eso...– Contestaba Natsu, se mantenía inerte con su expresión vacía, los brazos y las piernas cruzados sentado en el pasto frente al lago

–Es tan solo un niño Natsu, ya es tiempo de que cambies esa actitud tuya, tanto si Lucy vuelve o no, tienes que seguir...– Decía doliéndole sus propias palabras, el quería a Lucy también, pero ver a su amigo así era demasiado – Se que era tu compañera de equipo y ambos se divertían juntos... pero esto es dema...–

–¡Cállate! –Grito Natsu, finalmente había despertado ese coraje que tenia dentro desde aquella vez que le arrebataron su mas preciado tesoro –Lucy no solo era mi compañera, ¡Ella era la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo!... es la mujer que mas amo en el mundo...– Natsu lloraba... después de tanto tiempo lloro... con coraje y rabia, Gray estaba sorprendido, todo su rostro mostraba desconcierto

–Natsu... yo... no sabia eso... – Decía entrecortado, recordando todas las veces que intento meter chicas en la casa de Natsu para que el muchacho volviera a interesarse en algo

–Y aún si no la hubiera amado...¡Que clase de hombre rompe una promesa! Yo le prometí protegerla... ella era mi compañera, ella confiaba en mi... ella sabia que yo la protegería...lo vi en su sonrisa, la ultima que pude ver... ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida... y el mas triste...–Gray escuchaba triste y preocupado –Se que ese chico no tiene la culpa, pero ver la llave de Lucy en su pantalón me hizo ver una luz de esperanza... pensé que el sabría donde estaba...– finalizo sin mirar a Gray a la cara, no le gustaba mostrarse indefenso ante nadie

–Sobre eso Natsu... creo que después de todo esa llave si tiene que ver con Lucy...– Menciono cuidadoso, sabia que cualquier cosa que dijera de Lucy frente a Natsu tenia que ser pensada, Natsu lo miro extrañado – No estoy del todo seguro, pero ese niño sabe algo que por alguna razón no puede decirnos, eso y otras cosas que ha dicho que no recuerda, estoy seguro que Erza y el maestro podrán encargarse de ello

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Tienes tu algo que ver con Lucy?– Preguntaba Erza al chico ya una vez ganada la confianza que quería

–Escuche muchas veces de ella, pero no la conozco...– Contesto el niño tímidamente –No se por que hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo...– Finalizo

–Erza, si este chico sufre de amnesia pronto lo sabremos, Wendy llegara mañana de su misión, ella podrá ayudar– Dijo el maestro

–¿Wendy?– interrumpió el chico con la mirada llena de esperanza

–¿La conoces?– Pregunto Erza a lo que el chico cambio su semblante fingiendo desinterés – No, no tengo idea – hablo tan rápido que obtuvo miradas de sospecha por quienes lo escuchaban.

–¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?– Pregunto Erza al chico

–¿Natsu no volverá?– Pregunto sin responder

–No lo se, Gray lo ha ido a buscar pero...– Fue interrumpida por los chicos que iban llegando

–Aquí estoy...– dijo el recién llegado Natsu –Si quieres quedarte conmigo puedes venir a mi casa... siento lo de anoche...–dijo bajito y apenado

–¡Natsuuu!–El chico corrió con el a abrasarlo, Natsu no supo por que pero sintió algo cálido en su pecho al tener a ese niño a su lado

–Natsu...–Interrumpió el maestro– Mañana llegara Wendy, el chico tiene que verla enseguida–finalizo retirándose, Natsu lo miro extrañado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En uno de los bares de Fiore

–No entiendo por que de pronto cambias de actitud...–Decía una mujer

–Te he dicho que confíes en mi, pronto comenzara algo muy importante para todos, solo te pido que estés preparada– Contesto el sujeto a quien le hablo, ambos iban con capucha, sentados en una de las mesas que estaban al fondo

–ni hablar... será como siempre... –hizo una pausa y continuo –¿Entonces no te quedaras esta noche?– Pregunto la chica

–Erza... esta noche no puedo... pero te prometo que pronto te daré la vida que te mereces, por ahora necesito que confíes en mi– hablo bajito, nadie tenia que saber quienes estaban sentados en aquella mesa, dos de los magos mas fuertes de todo Fiore

–Es lo que he hecho todo este tiempo...–Dijo triste –Y sobre el chico, que piensas sobre el–Pregunto cambiando el tema, sabiendo que no obtendría una respuesta satisfactoria de parte de el

–Creo que ese chico les ayudara, pero tienen que ser pacientes, por lo que me dices el chico no esta dispuesto a hablar, y probablemente no lo haga si su misión así lo indica– Contesto serio –A veces las cosas no son como deseamos, tenemos que dejar que quienes pueden hacer algo lo hagan, entonces haremos nuestra movida– Dijo el chico sin dudar, sabiendo que Erza quedaría mas insatisfecha con su respuesta, para lo que se preparo, se levanto tomando a la chica del mentón dándole un beso atrevido y abrasándola sin darle oportunidad de hablar, seguido de esto desapareció entre la gente

–Bastardo...– Mascullo sonrojada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Natsu, a donde vamos?– Preguntaba el chico a un lado del pelirosa

–hay algo que tengo que enseñarte– menciono ignorando la pregunta –Es aquí...– Dijo mirando un edificio de departamentos con cara de nostalgia

–¿Vamos a entrar?– Pregunto de nuevo siendo ignorado, enseguida sintió que era cargado por Natsu y de un brinco ya estaban en el segundo piso –¡Pudimos entrar por la puerta! – grito indignado, seguido miro el lugar donde Natsu lo había llevado, entraron por la ventana, el chico miraba alrededor preguntándose que había de interesante ahí

–Ella, es Lucy – Dijo Natsu enseñándole una foto vieja que tenia debajo de la almohada

–Es muy guapa...– respondió

– Yo... no se por que estas aquí Jun, pero hay algo que quiero que sepas, esta mujer es mi novia, y esta perdida desde hace 4 años...

–Sabes que no puedo decirte nada Natsu... yo no la conozco... pero tengo esto – Dijo señalando la llave que guardaba en su pantalón– Si esto te sirve... yo abriré la puerta, lo intentare...

Jun se paro en medio de la habitación tomo la llave en su mano y pronuncio – Puerta que proteges la entrada al tiempo, ¡otórgame el poder de abrir con esta llave el mundo que escondes! – La llave que sujetaba salió disparada quemando su mano

–¡Jun!–Grito Natsu alarmado corriendo a su lado

–Estoy bien, estoy bien... creo que así no funciona...–agrego avergonzado mirando su mano herida

Natsu miraba la determinación del niño, que con tan corta edad fuera firme (en ocasiones) fue entonces cuando entendió que el niño intentaba ayudarlos, pero nadie lo ayudaba a el, después de todo estaba en un lugar que aparentemente no conocía.

–Mañana vendrá Wendy... ella te curara– dijo sentándose pesadamente en la cama

Jun aun sobándose la mano miro la fotografía que Natsu antes le había enseñado

–¿Que harías si la volvieras a ver?– pregunto sorprendiendo al chico, Natsu contesto sin cambiando su gesto de sorpresa a seriedad.

–La abrazaría... muy fuerte...– murmuro bajito

–¿Es todo? los adultos hacen otras cosas sabes – Natsu lo miro extrañado

–¿Y tu que cosas sabes de lo que hacen los adultos?– pregunto curioso

–Pues cosas que dicen...– contesto sonrojado

–Vamos, tienes que descansar, mañana tendrás mucho trabajo– Dijo mientras lo cargaba en su espalda y salía del departamento rumbo a su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Muy pronto obtendré el poder absoluto de esta mujer– Decía el personaje –Sus espíritus me pertenecerán por completo, después de eso me será inútil conservarla, no me servirá de nada, aun que la idea de tener un hijo con ella no se ha escapado de mi, esas cosas inmundas no deberían pasar por mi mente, los humanos son asquerosos, pero ese niño seria todo lo que necesito para apoderarme del mundo de los Dioses– Tenia una mirada lunática en su rostro...

–Zeref... las puertas de los Dioses...– fue interrumpida –No puede ser abierta por un mortal... ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?– grito a la mujer

–Si...– contesto

–Yo no soy un mortal– Grito nuevamente

–Pero ella si...– agrego tímidamente... recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación inmediata

–Incluso puede morir con semejante poder dentro– menciono fingiendo dureza

–Si ella vive o no, no me interesa, buscare a su reencarnación para intentarlo una vez mas–

–Eso es una locura...– agrego asustada

–No para alguien que vive para siempre– Contesto con una sonrisa diabólica

–Y que pasara si el chico aparece buscándola...– pregunto

–Ultear... en ese entonces se decidirá quien de los dos es el mas poderoso... ademas, es imposible que el pueda llegar hasta aquí –dijo con tono maléfico arrastrando cada palabra con una mirada de locura

.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente

–¡Wendy, ya estas aquí!–Grito Charle mirando a la ya crecida chica que entraba por la puerta del gremio

–Charle, chicos, los eche de menos– dijo alegre

_**Continuara..**_


	7. La llave a otro mundo

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo VII **

La llave a otro mundo

–¡Natsu!– gritaba happy fuera de la casa del chico –Natsu– Insistía asomándose por la ventana, lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto, Natsu yacía dormido en el mueble y Jun estaba acostado aun lado suyo, ambos apretujados, era la escena mas tierna que Happy había visto de Natsu, aprovecho para entrar interrumpiendo el momento, habían cosas mas importantes y sabia que Natsu se lo agradecería

–¿Happy?– murmuro Natsu recién levantado– cuando se percato de su situación, vaya este niño debe ser sonámbulo–intento levantarse con cuidado para no levantarlo pero fracaso

–Dormiste hasta muy tarde, como no ibas al gremio vine a buscarte– decía happy revoloteando por la casa

–Deja me pongo la camisa y nos vamos– Natsu no sabia porque pero todo esto le causaba una excitación profunda, sabia que algo iba a suceder, pero no quería pensar en que

–Natsu, tengo hambre– murmuro Jun

–Comeremos en el gremio, alístate que nos vamos– se levanto con la mirada seria y preocupada a la vez, una ves que Jun se cambio salieron rumbo al gremio que no quedaba muy lejos.

.-.-.-.-.-

–Así que apareció un chico desconocido llamado Jun– Repetía Wendy sentada en la barra, le habían informado de lo sucedido

– Pensamos que puedes ayudarlo, si es una perdida de memoria temporal como el dice, aun así... siento que sabe otras cosas que no quiere o no puede decir, ese chico es un misterio– dijo Mira

–Escuche de una esfera de energía cerca de Magnolia, el mismo día que lo encontraron, estaba en el pueblo de Seven cuando me entere, ¿crees que tenga algo que ver? si esta relacionado creo que sé probablemente de que se trate– decía mientras analizaba la situación, cuando fue interrumpida por los gritos de un chico alborotado

–Tengo hambre– decía Jun creando disturbio Junto con Natsu

–Aquí esta Wendy, primero lo primero– Le respondía Natsu discutiendo

–Pero quiero comer– Gritaba enfadado Jun

–Podrían callarse los dos– interrumpió gritándoles Gray que estaba comiendo con Juvia quien insistía en estar siempre cerca de el

–Natsu, Jun, Wendy ya esta enterada, solo es cuestión de que ella vea al chico– interrumpió Erza, que venia llegando con el maestro

– Chicos... vaya sorpresa– dijo una vez de pie mirando al chico que acompañaba a Natsu

–Así que tu eres Jun– Decía mientras se ponía de cuclillas para estar a su altura mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Wendy en todo este tiempo aprendió lo mas que pudo sobre artes y ciencias medicinales, no solo sabia curar, podía escudriñar el alma de las personas y saber su nivel de maldad. –No tienen de que preocuparse, este niño pronto estará bien... pero yo sola no puedo ayudarlo– les dijo a los presentes levantándose con una sonrisa

–¿Entonces podrás ayudarlo a recordar?– Decía Natsu preocupado

–Si, pero tiene que venir conmigo a ver a Polyushka– Finalizo tomando al niño de la mano y saliendo frente a la mirada perpleja de todos

–Cada vez estoy mas confundido– Decía Natsu quien pensaba seguirlos – Espera Natsu, confiemos en Wendy, nos dará buenas noticias

–Todo el chismorreo gira entorno a ese niño desde que llegó, Natsu, Erza, Gray y Juvia no han hecho misiones, deben estar realmente interesados en el– Decía Gajeel a Levy

–Si tiene que ver con Natsu, es natural que todos estén interesados, ya tiene fama– Comentaba Levy mirando a Natsu con interés

–Juvia quiere ir en una misión con Gray– decía la peliazul mirando a Gray con reproche

–No es momento para tus escenas Juvia– contesto serio

–Es por esa Lucy que quieres que regrese, ¡vas a dejar a Juvia!– reprochaba Juvia, es verdad que Juvia llego a apreciar a Lucy pero su afición por Gray sobrepasaba todo limite.

–¡Lucy es novia de Natsu!– le grito Gray sin darse cuenta, a lo que todos en el gremio se quedaron callados

–Vamos Gray, eso fue decir demasiado– Dijo Gajeel

–Es verdad...–Dijo Natsu sin mirar a nadie

–Lucy y yo somos novios– Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, eso basto para que todos en el gremio siguieran con cara de sorpresa

–Pero ella hace mucho que no esta...– dijo Levy apenada, miro como Natsu se sentaba en la barra ignorando todo, centrando su atención a la mesa y recordando lo sucedido con el niño pensaba, Jun menciono que había 3 cosas que no podía decir, a que se deberá eso, de donde rayos viene ese niño... termino por acostarse en la barra con un suspiro

– Natsu desde entonces no ha vuelto a ser el mismo...– decía Makao –Romeo lo admiraba, y aun lo hace pero desde que Natsu perdió su animo, Romeo perdió parte del suyo también...

–Natsu..– le hablo Erza sentándose a un lado suyo apoyando las manos en la barra –Siento mucho lo que sucedió... yo sabia desde hace mucho que a Lucy le gustabas, pero a simple vista no parecían la pareja romántica que todos esperan, nadie se podría haber imaginado que sucedió algo entre ustedes... –se quedo en silencio por un momento – Confío en que ese niño nos ayudara, después de todo tiene una llave de Lucy

–Erza...–hablo Mira quien desde el otro lado de la barra los escuchaba –El que Jun tenga una llave no significa que sea de Lucy precisamente, recuerdo que Lucy menciono que existen muchas llaves de plata , las que son limitadas a 12 son las del zodiaco, de las cuales Lucy solo tiene 10, debería haber algún mago que tenga las otras dos, aun así, eso no tendría que ver con Lucy

–Natsu... ¿recuerdas que una vez fuimos al mundo de los espíritus?*– Decía Happy quien hasta el momento se animo a hablar –Si encontramos las otras dos llaves podríamos ir de nuevo y preguntarle al bigotón por Lucy

–... ya había pensado en eso... es lo que he estado buscando todo este tiempo... –Contesto Natsu –En todos los rincones de este país no existe ya un solo mago celestial, y el portador de las dos ultimas llaves ha desaparecido

Erza parecía sorprendida, nunca había pensado en ello

–¿Entonces encontrar las otras llaves es una posibilidad de encontrar a Lucy?– agrego entusiasmada

– Era una opción, pero aun no he logrado encontrar nada– dijo Natsu con el mismo tono

–Natsu... esperemos que regrese Jun con buenas noticias– finalizo, Mira que estaba atenta a lo que hablaban se quedo con las ganas de preguntar a Natsu por Lissana quien no se había aparecido hoy en el gremio, sospechaba que entre los dos había sucedido algo de lo que no estaba muy segura si preguntar o no.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Así que esto es lo que tenemos, vaya sorpresa del destino Wendy– decía Polyushka mirando al niño con el mismo interés que Wendy, ambas se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza –A este niño le han sellado su magia, me pregunto por que razón– decía curiosa mirando la reacción del niño, a lo que Jun solo las miraba avergonzado

–Jun, no tengas miedo, ambas sabemos porque estas aquí y la razón por la cual no puedes decir nada... te ayudaremos en tu misión– le dijo Wendy con ternura y determinación

–Sea quien fuere la persona que lo hizo sabia que solo nosotras podíamos romper este hechizo...– agrego Polyushka con seriedad

–Por lo visto eres alguien muy cercano pequeño– dijo Wendy –Me pregunto de donde vendrás...–sabia que Jun no diría nada, aun así no evito sentir curiosidad

– Wendy trae al niño– Decía la anciana apuntando hacia un circulo blanco que había pintado, en su interior comenzaron a aparecer runas que brillaban color plata, Wendy se apresuro y le indico a Jun lo que debía hacer

–Tienes que quedarte en el centro y cerrar los ojos, trata de no pensar en nada– Decía seria –Exploraremos tu mente de una forma rápida, no te asustes... estarás bien es necesario para poder ayudarte– Finalizo mientras se colocaba rodeando el circulo junto con la mujer quien extendió sus brazos y cerro los ojos, Wendy la siguió, la luz de las runas ahora envolvía al chico quien hacia un esfuerzo por mantener la mente en blanco, después de unos minutos la luz se fue opacando y Jun cayo al piso aun con los ojos cerrados

–Esperemos que despierte y lo que sigue es por cuenta de los otros humanos– Decía en un suspiro, Wendy miraba al chico que parecía dormir plácidamente, entre las dos cargaron al pequeño y lo colocaron encima de la cama de Polyushka, Wendy sabia como odiaba a los humanos, pero éste chico era especial, de otra forma no lo hubiera dejado entrar y menos lo hubiera ayudado.

–anciana, ¿vio lo mismo que yo?– pregunto Wendy una vez sentadas en una mesita cerca del rincón

–Ambas vimos lo mismo Wendy, si este chico no se apresura a cumplir lo que le fue encomendado, el mundo puede estar en peligro– contesto

–Aun no comprendo muchas cosas pero, me alegra saber que después de todo, Natsu y Lucy se volverán a ver...– Decía con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas

–Ese mocoso revoltoso, no he sabido mucho de el, pero tiene que estar preparado y tiene que ser fuerte, pues la batalla mas difícil de su vida, hasta ahora esta a punto de comenzar...– comento seria –No esta de mas decirte que nadie debe saber lo que vimos, es una de las condiciones de los viajes astrales, ¿recuerdas lo que te enseñe?

–Lo recuerdo... no diré nada, pues eso podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas... catastróficamente...– agrego pensativa con la mirada ausente

Ambas estuvieron hablando durante un largo rato hasta que sintieron la cama moverse

Jun parecía tener una pesadilla se levanto de la cama de un brinco encendido en llamas, Wendy y la anciana lo miraban sorprendidas

–Wendy...–dijo cuando la visualizo –soñé algo muy feo...– callo cuando se dio cuenta de su condición –¡Han vuelto!– grito alegre olvidando su pesadilla, se levanto de la cama y arranco a correr por toda la casa feliz prendido en llamas, cualquier persona hubiera estado preocupada mirando un niño correr con fuego alrededor –tengo que ir con Natsu– grito dirigiéndose a la puerta a lo que la anciana se levanto y lo detuvo

–Espera– Jun la miro –¿Estas seguro de poder hacerlo?–pregunto

–Lo haré, esta vez no fallare– y salió disparado con Wendy detrás – ¿Si quiera sabes donde queda el gremio?– le gritaba la chica a la distancia corriendo tras el

–Si no lo supiera no estaría corriendo– contesto a lo lejos, sus llamas se habían disipado pero la energía y alegría inundaban su cuerpo.

Una vez en el gremio

–¡Natsu!– grito una vez abiertas las puertas, todos lo pudieron escuchar, Happy que estaba con Charle se apresuro a el y le dijo –Natsu ha ido al lago, yo te llevare– Happy no sabia que sucedía pero el chico se veía que traía buenas noticias –Estábamos esperando, pero Natsu se puso todo amargado de nuevo, dijo que volvería pronto pero has llegado antes tu, ven– Le dijo cargándolo y elevándolo por los cielos rumbo al lago

–Happy...– hablo jun quien después de un rato se había calmado y ahora se encontraba extrañamente serio

–¡Aye!– dijo Happy

– Tienes que decir al gremio que confíen en Natsu...–fue todo lo que dijo y Happy se quedo desconcertado finalmente asintió con su típica expresión –¡Aye!– sonrío vislumbrando el lago que estaba a la vista

Natsu sintió la esencia de ambos y levanto la cabeza –Jun, te estaba esperando...– dijo Natsu

–¿Como sabias que vendría?– pregunto Happy una vez en tierra

–Lo presentí– contesto simplemente

–Pues claro, si no vas, venimos– dijo Happy irónico intentando bromear

–Natsu... es hora– dijo simplemente

–Por que parece que todos saben de que va esto, ¿qué va a suceder?–preguntaba Happy , nadie le contesto puesto que Jun había sacado la llave de Hologorium y se miraba determinación en su cara

– Puerta que proteges la entrada al tiempo y los otros mundos, préstame tu poder bajo la magia que se te otorgo para cumplir mi misión...– dijo firme y fuerte, la llave comenzó a brillar de ella salió el tan conocido reloj donde Lucy solía esconderse o resguardarse, Natsu los miraba asombrado, y Happy ni hablar.

–Natsu, ¡lo hice! , no hay tiempo que perder, entra– le dijo feliz por su hazaña

–Happy... traeré de vuelta a Lucy... ¡éste donde éste!– dijo seguro y firme. seguido de esto se metió dentro del reloj y Jun cerro la puerta haciendo desaparecer a Natsu

–¿a donde ha ido? .– dijo Happy con una mirada pasmada –¿Eres un Mago estelar? ¿Sabes donde esta Lucy?– pregunto Happy un poco preocupado y acelerado

–Happy, soy un mago, no puedo decirte nada mas– dijo sentándose en el césped

–Natsu...– dijo mirando donde antes estaba el enorme reloj, todo había sucedido tan rápido que no podía asimilar lo que había ocurrido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Vaya, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver– dijo una voz escondida

–¿Quien es?– pregunto Natsu que no alcanzaba a distinguir, como su voz no se escuchaba el reloj repitió por el

–No salgas del reloj– hablo nuevamente ignorando su pregunta

–Es hora de que la llave regrese a su dueño– agrego, todo se puso blanco

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Ya es de noche... – decía la rubia mirando por la pequeña rendija donde le solía entrar la luz del sol

–Que hambre tengo– decía acostándose en su cama cuando escucho algo caer al piso, por el sonido pudo deducir que era un metal, comenzó a tantear por donde escucho, sintió algo muy familiar entre sus dedos y por un momento se quedo sorprendida...

–...¿Una llave?.. pero qui...– giro su cabeza por todas direcciones, no alcanzaba a ver nada, quien sea que le hubiera dado esa llave desapareció sin dejar rastro, la sostuvo entre sus manos sin saber que hacer.

Después de un tiempo la tomo cerro sus ojos e intento abrirla sin esperar nada en particular, bien podía estar soñando como muchas otras veces, no alcanzaba a ver nada solo oscuridad derrepente... sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo de una manera tan familiar que no tuvo tiempo de asustarse, quien la abrazaba la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y ambos cayeron al piso

–Quien... ¿Quien eres...?– pregunto con miedo

–Por fin te encontré... –le susurro al oído. Lucy sentía en su espalda humedad, esto tenia que ser otro sueño... –Eres tu, realmente eres tu...– decía esa voz tan familiar

–¿Cuando voy a despertar?...– decía Lucy bajito, creía que estaba soñando

–Ahora...– Natsu le tomo el mentón y giro su rostro depositando un beso en sus labios

–Natsu...– dijo Lucy una ves pudo respirar – ...¿Cómo... cómo es que estas aquí?... – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba en su pecho, no podía verlo pero podía sentir su aroma y su calor, el la abrazaba fuerte en silencio, Lucy no aguanto y lo beso nuevamente pegándose a el, queriendo comprobar que era real, que el estaba ahí... Natsu le correspondía y se quedaron así por un momento, ambos tratando de contener su emoción, tratando de pensar, si era un sueño, era el mas hermoso que había tendió en muchos años...

_**Continuara..**_


	8. Doble encuentro

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo VIII **

Doble encuentro

– Wendy, no se bien lo que esta pasando pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto...– Decía Charle quien cuidaba de su huevo en el gremio

–Las cosas se complicaran Charle, necesito que te vayas con tu madre un tiempo...– Dijo Wendy preocupada, –los que no pueden pelear tienen que salir del gremio– recalco

–Wendy, yo no puedo abandonarte, tienes que estar bromeando– decía la gata decidida mirando a Wendy, desde hace tiempo Charle descubrió la verdad sobre su origen y el de happy, ambos convivían con sus padres de vez en cuando.

–Ya no soy una niña, puedo defenderme sola, y tu, estas pronta a tener una familia, no quiero que tu hijo sufra lo que ya sufrimos las dos...– Wendy hablaba seriamente

–Se que no eres una niña, somos compañeras, siempre he estado contigo y no te abandonare, estaremos bien, a mi hijo no le faltara nada en caso de que algo me pasara, amor tendrá por todos lados– dijo Charle, Wendy noto que no la haría cambiar de opinión

–Charle... – dijo conmovida –El mundo mágico esta en peligro sabes...– esta será una lucha donde se definirá el destino de este y otros mundos...

–Lo ves, no puedo darle a mi hijo un mundo por el cual no haya luchado, esta decidido, mañana iré a dejar mi huevo a casa de mi madre– la gata estaba en el fondo muy preocupada pero no se lo haría saber a Wendy, no ayudaría en nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Extrañamente el gremio se encontraba en silencio, todos cuestionándose y suponiendo acerca de la situación, muchos no sabían del todo que se avecinaba realmente nadie se lo imaginaba, el por qué de toda esta situación, Gray, Erza, Mira, Elfman, Levy, Gajeel y Juvia se encontraban hablando en una mesa situada al fondo.

–Ni Natsu, Jun o Happy... – decía Gray – Por que tardaran tanto

–Quizá lograron abrir la llave– dijo Mira

–Me pregunto en que ayudara abrir la llave, en que forma puede ayudar a Lucy, ni si quiera sabemos donde se encuentra– comento Erza

–Posiblemente la llave los lleve a Lucy ya que ella es su propietaria– respondió Levy

–No sabemos si esa llave es de Lucy, cuando desapareció también se llevaron sus llaves, como es que el niño tenia esa llave, ¿de donde la saco?– se preguntaba Gray

–Solamente la poseedora de la llave es quien puede llamar a la llave este donde este, si esa llave es de Lucy, entonces tienen que haber dos llaves, la que Lucy se llevo y la que tenia Jun, pero solo una puede pertenecerle...– analizaba Levy –La única forma es... no.. imposible– Levy hablaba mas consigo misma tratando de dar una explicación lógica

–Que les parece si vamos a buscar a Natsu, ya es demasiado tarde...– interrumpió Gray poniéndose de pie

–Pienso que es mejor esperar, como me dijo una vez alguien, dejemos que quienes pueden hacer algo, lo hagan, si fuéramos necesarios Jun nos hubiera dicho que lo acompañáramos– agrego Mira

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Como es que llegaste aquí...? –hablaba Lucy bajito

–No tengo idea...– decía Natsu aun abrazado a ella –Lucy... perdóname...– dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Lucy

–Natsu... no tengo nada que perdonarte...– le contesto Lucy –No se como llegaste aquí, pero tengo esta llave– Aun no se veía nada mas que siluetas oscuras poco definidas, le mostró la llave de plata que se alcanzaba a distinguir entre la oscuridad

–Esa llave es la misma con la que yo vine aquí– dijo Natsu

–¿Y donde esta esa llave?– pregunto Lucy, ambos hablaban bajito, no sabían donde se encontraban ni si hubiera alguien cerca que pudiera escucharlos

–La tiene Jun... un niño que conocimos hace poco– contesto Natsu

–¿Jun? ¿un mago celestial? – pregunto Lucy sorprendida

–Al parecer, es un chico misterioso que no habla mucho sobre si mismo... pero el me ayudo a venir aquí– Natsu no sabia como sentirse, hablaba por hablar y contestaba como su lógica le daba a entender, y sentía que para Lucy era igual, hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían o tocaban, era distinta, su cuerpo era el mismo pero podía sentir que ya no era aquella niña, era una mujer la que tenia en sus brazos, la había besado sin pensar en nada, se dejo llevar por el impulso sin saber como fuera a reaccionar, pero al menos no lo había rechazado, no sabia que haría de ahora en adelante pero era feliz de tenerla esos momentos, de escuchar su voz de poder tocarla...

–Quien... quien eres tu...– dijo Lucy con una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos

–¡Suéltame!– grito sin precaución deshaciendo el abrazo y alejándose de el, Natsu asustado corrió hacia ella y le tapo la boca a lo que Lucy comenzó a luchar con fuerza, incluso le mordió la mano para liberarse y pego un grito –¡Ayuda!– el cual resonó en el silencio de aquel lugar sombrío y oscuro, Natsu se apresuro la tumbo en la cama y se puso sobre ella cubriendo su boca nuevamente mientras le decía al oído –Lucy... tranquila, soy yo, Natsu...– La rabia que sentía correr en su cuerpo era originada por ver a Lucy así, parecía que había perdido la cordura repentinamente, sus lagrimas caían en el rostro de Lucy, sintió que la chica dejo de luchar y aflojo su agarre...

–Natsu... no... Natsu no puede estar aquí...– dijo cuando le quito la mano de la boca permitiéndole respirar mejor –Era un sueño... como tantas veces...– comenzó a soltar las lagrimas nuevamente, Natsu solo atino a abrazarla – Tenemos que salir de aquí...– le susurro al oído –tengo que sacarte de este lugar– una antorcha se acercaba iluminando el lugar, ambos se miraron asustados

–Que te sucede ahora– hablo una voz grave y lúgubre –Maldita loca– hablaba mientras alumbraba el lugar solo pudo ver a la chica sentada en la cama...

–Una... pesadilla– atino a contestar, Natsu rápidamente se había escondido en el pequeño hueco que había debajo de la cama, rogando que Lucy no perdiera la cordura y lo echara de cabeza ¿que le habían hecho a Lucy? pensaba mientras el coraje le recorría el cuerpo entero

–Mas vale que te quedes callada si no bien sabes lo que te haré zorra– le dijo amenazante a la chica, Natsu no supo como ni de donde, pero salió de su escondite y corrió hacia las rejas no dándole tiempo al sujeto de apartarse lo agarro de la túnica y lo pego a la celda con una mirada llena de odio

–Maldito infeliz, nunca la volverás a tocar– seguido le arrimo un puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente, Natsu estaba incontrolable, pero a pesar de su estado noto, que su golpe no había tenido la fuerza que hubiera deseado y encima el fuego no apareció, eso lo asusto.

–Mi magia... mi magia no funciona...– murmuro bajito respirando entrecortadámente

–Natsu... –dijo Lucy asustada –En verdad estas aquí...– se puso en pie, la antorcha que había salido volando aun iluminaba el lugar, pudo ver a Lucy y ella lo pudo ver a el, Natsu pensaba que se había vuelto realmente hermosa, su cabello era largo y su cara era mas fina, y ahora ella era mucho mas pequeña que el, habían cambiado, ambos. Lucy corrió hacia el abrasándolo nuevamente, Natsu le correspondió y le dijo –Tengo que sacarte de aquí...–

–Que ha pasado todos estos años... ¿sabes por que estoy aquí? –le pregunto inocentemente la rubia

–No lo se Lucy, y no quiero quedarme a averiguar, este sujeto debe tener las llaves de esta celda– decía mirando al hombre, seguido jalo el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre y busco entre sus ropas encontrando una manojo de llaves oxidadas

–Es ésta– le indico la chica que bien conocía esas llaves

–Lucy... –le dijo Natsu mirándola a la cara – te eche de menos– noto como la mujer sonreía con ternura causándole un sonrojo inesperado. Ambos lograron salir de la celda sin saber a donde ir, decidieron apagar la antorcha después de que Natsu inútilmente intentara comerla, para que nadie los pudiera ver ni a ellos ni al sujeto tirado en el piso, comenzaron a buscar una salida de aquel extraño lugar, estaban desorientados y solo caminaban esperando encontrar alguna señal de que iban en salida de aquel lugar. Para su sorpresa alguien lo esperaba en el camino.

–No se asusten...– dijo la voz de una mujer quien cubría su rostro con una capucha

–¿Quien eres?–pregunto Natsu amenazante –Soy quien les ayudara a salir–contesto –pero tienen que hacerlo rápido y sin demasiado escándalo, les diré a donde deben ir–

–¿Por que habríamos de confiar en ti?– pregunto el chico sin cambiar su tono

– Por que no tienen otra opción– contesto

–Natsu... yo la conozco, es quien me llevaba la comida todos los días– agrego Lucy acercándose a Natsu para tranquilizarlo

–No puedo confiar en ella– decía Natsu

–Ella tiene razón, si el viene estaremos en peligro, no puedes usar tu magia, tenemos que huir– le insistió la rubia

–Lucy... esta bien...– le dijo a la rubia – pero al menos muéstranos tu rostro– le exigió a la chica

–Eso no cambiara nada– dijo la mujer

–¿Por que nos ayudas?– le pregunto Lucy

–Lucy... lo siento mucho, solo trato de enmendar un error que cometí– contesto la extraña mujer. Natsu y Lucy se miraban gracias a la Luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventanilla muy por encima de ellos, ambos extrañados

–Salgan, si continúan derecho encontraran una bifurcación tomen la derecha, en la izquierda aun quedan guardias, una vez en camino sigan hasta el final, el camino se ira haciendo estrecho y terminara, no se asusten si empujan el techo se removerá, es un pasadizo que lleva a las afueras de este edificio, apresúrense, pronto va a amanecer y esconderse es su única salvación...– finalizo –¡deprisa!– les ordeno, ambos se tomaron de la mano y corrieron hacia la salida que les había indicado, a penas se lograba ver por donde iban pero aun así no dejaron de correr, encontraron la bifurcación y tomaron el camino indicado hasta llegar al final del túnel, Natsu soltó la mano de la chica para poder empujar con todas sus fuerzas el techo que no estaba tan alto lo cual le facilito la tarea, sintió tierra removerse encima salió y saco a la chica una vez fuera volvió a colocar la tapa y ambos sorprendidos miraron a su alrededor, estaban en un cementerio y acababan de salir de una tumba.

–Lucy miro en dirección a aquel lugar donde había estado encerrada tanto tiempo y se estremeció abrasando a Natsu, era un castillo enorme y lúgubre, al rededor no habían casas, todo era bosque y montañas alrededor, despertó de su entonación cuando Natsu la jalo y le dijo –Tenemos que irnos– ambos comenzaron a correr alejándose de aquel lugar

–Natsu... mis llaves...– dijo Lucy mientras corría detrás de Natsu –El tiene mis llaves no puedo... dejarlas– decía agitada deteniéndose haciendo detener a Natsu, quien noto que la chica no traía zapatos

–Las recuperaremos, pero tenemos que alejarnos... Lucy no quiero perderte de nuevo– le dijo el chico apretando su mano –ven – seguido la cargo en su espalda

–Natsu...– dijo sorprendida

–No lo había notado, así no puedes correr– comenzó a correr nuevamente alejándose de aquel extraño lugar, mientras se preguntaba en que lugar de Fiore estaría, no reconocía nada a su alrededor.

La noche era estrellada y llevaban mas de dos horas de camino, una corriendo y otra caminando, Natsu era realmente fuerte.

–Natsu puedo andar sola, ya has andado mucho conmigo encima– le insistía Lucy una vez mas. Finalmente Natsu se detuvo, habían llegado a un arrollo que comenzaba con una cascada, el lugar estaba bastante oculto entre los arboles y maleza que crecía alrededor, comenzaba a amanecer y se sentía mucha humedad alrededor.

–Tenemos que buscar un lugar para descansar...– dijo Natsu mirando en todas direcciones mientras bajaba a Lucy de su espalda, durante un rato estuvo buscando mientras Lucy que traía los pies lastimados sumergía los pies en el agua.

–Natsu, mira – le señalaba la cascada

–¿Que pasa con la cascada?– contesto mirando caer el agua

–detrás parece una cueva– dijo Lucy quien llevaba mirando la cascada un buen rato hasta que le pareció algo extraño que fuera tan oscuro detrás. Natsu ya se había acercado a ver y sonriendo asintió. Natsu se acerco a ella y la cargo para llevarla a la inesperada cueva que parecía haber sido puesta por los dioses en aquel lugar.

–Aquí será difícil que nos encuentren– dijo Lucy mirando todo alrededor, estaba muy húmedo y al parecer la cueva era muy profunda, eso les ayudaría si querían encender una fogata sin que se notara.

–Hace mucho calor aquí– dijo Natsu sacándose el chaleco y la bufanda que aun usaba

–Yo no tengo calor...–dijo Lucy –¿Como saldremos de este lugar Natsu?...– preguntaba con voz baja

–Aun no lo se Lucy...– dijo sentándose en el suelo. Lucy quien no había soltado la llave en ningún momento la miro por primera vez desde que salieron de aquel lugar ya con mas claridad –Aun no puedo abrirla, pero dentro de 3 semanas quizá pueda... absorbieron mi magia...– agrego con la mirada perdida

–Lucy... no te presiones, si con esta llave llegue aquí con esta misma regresaremos– le dijo con una sonrisa

–Natsu...– Lucy lo miraba se había percatado por primera vez lo guapo que se había puesto y como su voz se había hecho mas grave, y... estaba demasiado cerca... lo que provoco que se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡Hey! ustedes dos, ¡Despierten!– les ordenaba Gray a Happy y a Jun, quienes estaban dormidos en el lago

–Dónde estará Natsu– se preguntaba Gray mirando al rededor

–Se ha ido por Lucy– le contesto Jun quien se termino de levantar

–¿Que?, por... ¿Lucy?, ¿tan pronto?– decía sorprendido – ¿porque no nos aviso? ¿donde rayos esta? ¿y tu, como sabes donde esta Lucy?– decía Gray exasperado. Happy quien lo miraba le dijo –Gray pensé que no querías a Natsu– decía molestándolo

–Cállate gato– le dijo Gray con su cara de abrumado

– No se donde esta Lucy, pero se que Natsu esta con ella, aun que ya tardo bastante– decía pensativo Jun

–¿Como que ya tardo? ¿a que hora se supone debía volver?– pregunto una vez mas

–No lo se, eso ya no depende de mi, solo que espero que no se queden mucho tiempo ahí...– agrego Jun preocupado

–¿Por que no vienes con los otros? ¿donde dejaste a Juvia?– le pregunto Happy

–Todos están tranquilamente esperando que Natsu regrese, yo solo... quería ver si las cosas iban bien– dijo Gray distraído

–Puedes esperar con nosotros si quieres– Le dijo Jun – espero que al menos traigas comida, tengo mucha hambre...– dijo Jun buscando en las manos de Gray

–Pues si, traje comida, pero ¿porque tenemos que esperar aquí?– decía extrañado

–eso me pregunto yo– agrego Happy

–Entre menos gente sepa de esto es mejor...– contesto Jun

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otra parte, en algún lugar de el universo...

Lucy... –decía Natsu entre sueños –Dónde estas...– se había quedado dormido y recién se levantaba, se acuno con el caer de la cascada, cuando noto que Lucy no estaba se levanto de golpe buscando por todos lados, miro hacia fuera a través de la cascada, pudo vislumbrar a la chica que se bañaba en el lago... salió sin que ella lo notara, estaba... estaba completamente desnuda enfrente suyo, su cara no pudo ser otra que la de un tomate, a pesar de tener ya 22 años su madurez mental se había quedado en la de un chico de 18, pero sin que Lucy lo notara la espío durante unos minutos la miraba y se preguntaba que pensaría se veía perdida en su mundo... durante ese tiempo recordó todas las veces que soñó con ella de esta manera... recordó el dolor que sentía al despertar y darse cuenta de que era un sueño...después de un rato dejo atrás la vergüenza y se metió al agua se acerco sin que ella lo notara y la abrazo por detrás, sintió el brinco que dio cuando noto su cuerpo en la espalda, el se acerco a su oído y le dijo, –eres hermosa Lucy...– Lucy sonrío y se giro para verlo a la cara

–Me sigo preguntando... si eres real...o si estoy soñando...– le murmuro con los ojos llorosos

–No llores mas...– le dijo tomándola del mentón

–No quiero despertar ya...– dijo la chica rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y acercándose al el besándolo tiernamente... Natsu comenzó a sentir su cuerpo arder de una manera incontrolable y la apretó hacia si mas fuerte profundizando aquel beso inocente explorando la boca de la chica a la vez que recorría su espalda atrayéndola mas, ni uno de los dos se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, solo se dejaban llevar como dos personas que se aman y quieren mas el uno del otro... hasta que Natsu sintió un aroma extraño en el lugar, paro de inmediato cubriendo a Lucy con su cuerpo poniéndola detrás suyo. En la orilla del riachuelo había una chica que los miraba con la boca abierta y completamente roja... Natsu lo noto enseguida... la chica era idéntica a Lucy...

_**Continuara..**_


	9. Desconocidos

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo IX **

Desconocidos

-Lissana, ¿Dónde has estado?– pregunto Mirajane a su hermana que venia entrando al gremio

–Mira nee... me quede en la casa todo el día, no me he sentido muy bien...– dijo con una sonrisa fingida que no paso desapercibida por su hermana

–Lissana... ¿tienes... algo que decirme?– pregunto sin aparente interés –¿Has hablado con Natsu últimamente?– cuestionaba limpiando vaso tras vaso sin mirarla a la cara

–Me... ha rechazado... nuevamente Mira nee...– se sentía avergonzada de ser franca, pero necesitaba alguien que la apoyara, Natsu había sido el primer amor de su vida, ahora era consciente de que tenia que dejarlo ir... desde que regreso de Edoras noto la cercanía de esa nueva chica con el, sabia que algo pasaría entre ellos pero después de cuatro años pensó que Natsu la olvidaría e intento atraerlo nuevamente, pero sus intentos fueron fallidos y ahora... parecía que estaban cerca de encontrar a aquella chica que poco conoció, algo dentro de su corazón le decía que no había un futuro para ambos... cuando su hermana notó que las lagrimas comenzaban a salir corrió a abrazarla sin intentar llamar demasiado la atención, ambas salieron del gremio dispuestas a tener una larga platica de mujeres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–¡Que poca vergüenza tienes Ryu! ¿¡Te besas con cualquier chica que te topas o qué te pasa!?– grito indignada cuando se le paso el bochorno, estaba realmente enfadada ante la mirada desconcertada de Natsu.

–¿Pero que diablos te pasa a ti?, ¿con quien rayos estas hablando?– Antes de que Natsu pudiera decir una sola palabra un chico arriba en la montaña donde nacía la cascada le hablo a la espectadora. Natsu miro hacia el inicio de la vertiente pero no distinguía la figura de aquella persona.

Tanto Natsu como Lucy permanecían callados, Natsu sorprendido y Lucy curiosa por saber quien era aquella persona, Lucy reconoció esa voz vagamente y no pudo evitar salir de su escondite para ver a los personajes que hablaban.

–Lucy, ¡Te van a ver!– dijo Natsu aprisionándola contra su pecho, por suerte el agua no dejaba ver nada mas que su blanca espalda la cual estaba cubierta por su larga cabellera.

La otra chica miro nuevamente boquiabierta a Lucy

–Pero si... quien... que... ¡pero si soy yo!– tartamudeo finalizando con un grito histérico, Ryu bajo de la cima al ver la cara de pánico de Celeste, tenia curiosidad por ver con quien hablaba, ya que desde donde estaba no alcanzaba a distinguir, una vez que bajo, la cara de los cuatro no pudo ser mas cómica, parecía que se habían clonado de no ser por la ropa y el cabello que era distinto. Celeste llevaba el cabello poco mas abajo de los hombros y un poco ondulado en las puntas adornado con una diadema de pedrería, el cabello de Ryu era mas corto y definido que el de Natsu, las ropas de Celeste eran sencillas, un vestido azul claro de tirantes de corte cuadrado en el pecho que le llegaba abajo de la rodilla y unos zapatos café que cubrían sus pies completamente con un ligero tacón, la ropa de Ryu era un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de algodón de manga larga con unas botas que parecían de militar... y los magos... pues prácticamente estaban desnudos, Natsu sin camisa y su pantalón negro y Lucy como Dios la trajo al mundo, su viejo y desastroso vestido con el que había estado todo este tiempo se estaba secando en una piedra cerca de la orilla.

Al cabo de unos segundos que se miraron unos a otros por fin alguien se animo a decir una palabra.

–¿Quienes son ustedes?– fue Ryu el que hablo, después de todo los intrusos eran los magos

–Esto tiene que ser un sueño, esto tiene que ser un sueño– se repetía celeste tomando su cabeza entre sus manos meneándola de un lado a otro.

–No, no es un sueño– fue Lucy quien contesto, Natsu estaba sin palabras, Lucy sentía que podía confiar en ellos, después de todo, había soñado con ellos varias veces y sentía alivio de saber que realmente existían. –Mi nombre es Lucy– dijo sonriéndoles a ambos

–Que diablos te pasa Lucy, ¿por que te pones tan amigable?– le dijo Natsu en un murmullo

–Confía en mi...– le respondió la rubia –No se... por que nos parecemos pero... no tengan miedo... esto es igual de extraño para nosotros – Lucy intentaba no decir alguna tontería, después de todo no sabia donde se encontraba, pero definitivamente la gente de ese lugar no parecía conocer mucho sobre cosas mágicas.

–Yo me llamo Celeste...– contesto la otra chica –¿Por qué... están en el río?– pregunto curiosa

–¿Es lo que mas te preocupa?– pregunto Ryu consternado – Esto es demasiado extraño– dijo a los magos

–Para nosotros también lo es– dijo Natsu –Aun que a estas alturas ya nada me sorprende...– desde que vio a Lucy nuevamente algo dentro de su alma se sintió aliviado, después se entero que no podía usar magia y después cuando escaparon no podía pensar en nada mas que correr... y cuando despertó y la miro tan linda en el agua sintió unas inmensas ganas de poseerla y no dejarla ir y ahora esto...

–Me estaba... bañando– contesto Lucy avergonzada –¿Puedo vestirme?– les pregunto a los chicos que la seguían mirando

–Claro– contesto Ryu sin moverse de lugar sin bajar la guardia...

–¿Podrían...?– dijo insinuando que la dejaran de mirar, Natsu seguía abrazando a Lucy posesivo

–Ah claro...– contestaron los dos girándose y Natsu la soltó y acompaño a vestir

–Esto va mas allá de lo que puedo asimilar...– Le decía Celeste a Ryu sin que pudieran escucharlos

–No podemos confiar en ellos, aun que... se parezcan a nosotros, eso lo hace mas sospechoso– murmuraba Ryu

–Sobre el chico no se... pero la mujer no me parece peligrosa...– le contesto la chica –siento como si la conociera...

–¿Será por todas las veces que te miras al espejo?– respondió sarcástico

–No juegues ahora, no, no es por eso... es algo extraño que siento dentro de mi– dijo pensativa

Natsu no los dejaba de vigilar a la distancia, después de todo estaban huyendo de un mago poderoso y no podían confiar en nadie, cuando Lucy se puso el vestido y Natsu la camisa aun con el pantalón mojado (ya una vez fuera del agua) ambos se acercaron sorprendiendo a los chicos que hablaban misteriosamente entre ellos.

–Ya estoy...y...– dijo mirando el lugar– ¿Dónde... dónde estamos?– les pregunto Lucy con temor a saber la respuesta.

–mmm aquí es Norwish... Norwish Inglaterra– respondió Celeste

–somos nosotros quienes deberíamos preguntar primero, ustedes son los extraños– interrumpió Ryu

–¿Inglaterra? ¿En que parte del mapa esta eso?– pregunto Lucy a Natsu ignorando completamente al chico

–...Vamos, Inglaterra, Europa...– dijo Ryu mirando la cara con signo de interrogación de los aludidos

–¿De donde vienen ustedes?– pregunto Celeste interesada

–Magnolia... de Earth Land– contesto Natsu

–Vaya, nunca he escuchado ese lugar, pero después de todo aun no conozco todo el mundo, debe ser algún lugar del nuevo mundo o algo por el estilo...– dedujo la rubia

–Imposible, he recorrido la mayor parte del nuevo mundo y ese lugar no existe– respondió Ryu dudoso

–Lucy tenia una muy mala impresión de todo esto, un temor dentro de su corazón le decía que su hogar, el hogar de Natsu... estaba muy lejos de este sitio.

– ¿A que han venido aquí si no tienen idea de donde están?–cuestiono Ryu

–Nosotros estamos buscando un lugar donde poder quedarnos...– le respondió la maga

–A dos horas de aquí ahí un castillo... ¿saben... de quien es?– pregunto Natsu fingiendo indiferencia –Pasamos por ese lugar y me llamo la atención...

–Ese castillo... no mucha gente se acerca ahí... dicen que esta maldito, hace mucho vivió un brujo que maldecía y hacia conjuros con espíritus malignos... poco después nadie supo de el y nadie se acerca...por... precaución– Celeste ignoraba todo hecho relacionado con el castillo y los magos pero Ryu no era tan ingenuo

–¿Y por que te llamo la atención? ¿querían quedarse ahí?– pregunto el chico

–Lo pensamos...– Lucy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda imaginando volver a aquel lugar – Pero se miraba tan tenebroso que descartamos la idea...– finalizo con una risita fingida

–Pueden quedarse en mi casa... pero...– Ryu le dio un codazo a la rubia antes de que prosiguiera pero esta lo ignoro –Como nos parecemos pueden llamar la atención... tengo muchos cuartos libres... tendrán que esperar hasta que sea de noche, cuando la guardia se haya retirado de la puerta, les ayudare a entrar– Lucy sintió un gran alivio, sabia que esta chica los ayudaría

–¿Y que hacían ustedes aquí?– pregunto Lucy curiosa, después de todo se habían topado los cuatro al mismo tiempo

–Pues... nosotros veníamos a platicar– dijo Celeste Nerviosa

–¿A platicar? ¿a un lugar tan lejano y deshabitado?– cuestiono Natsu

–Quedamos de vernos aquí... ella y yo somos pareja...– respondió Ryu sonrojado, no le avergonzaba decirlo pero después de todo era una relación a escondidas

–Pues vaya...– Lucy sentía alegría, después de todo ella y Natsu en distintas versiones... o algo así... eran novios.

–¿Y ustedes están casados o algo así?–Celeste preguntaba ya que los había visto casi desnudos besándose

–Sí, ella es mi esposa– dijo Natsu, Lucy se sonrojo por su respuesta, aun no se imaginaba casada con Natsu, aquel sueño que tuvo hace tanto tiempo se había vuelto muy lejano...

–Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que esto es muy extraño, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que puedo confiar en ustedes... les ayudaremos– Dijo Celeste –Por ahora tengo que irme... mi padre no tardara en buscarme

–¿Es una relación secreta a que si?– Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse excitada, ya se lo imaginaba

–Que... que va– tartamudeo la chica –Bueno... digamos que yo...– no termino cuando Ryu la interrumpió

–¡Y ustedes están escapando!...–Lucy palideció –Si mantienen nuestro secreto mantendremos el suyo, pero les advierto, no intenten nada extraño, soy maestro en artes marciales y manejo de armas de fuego, siempre cargo una– señalo su pantalón donde se podía ver en efecto el arma de la que tanto alardeaba, después de una breve platica quedaron de verse Ryu los vendría a buscar cuando oscureciera para llevarlos al castillo de Celeste, habían ideado un plan para poder entrar sin que nadie los viera, se despidieron aun sorprendidos por ese encuentro, con la idea de que el parecido podía ser pura casualidad...

Ya una vez solos dentro de la cueva

–Natsu... ¿aun no?– pregunto bajito Lucy

–¿Aun no que?– dijo desentendido

–Tu magia, ¿aun no puedes usarla?– su mirada estaba preocupada

–Aun no... si hubiera podido usarla le hubiera cerrado el pico a ese bocón... Lucy... no siento la magia dentro de mi...– Natsu estaba bastante preocupado por ese detalle, podía pelear bien, pero nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin poder hacer arder su fuego, Lucy puso cara de preocupación y se quedo pensativa

–Cuando entré al lago pude sentir un poco de magia correr en el agua, este lugar esta limitado en poder mágico... pero lo ahí...–agrego mientras veía el sol caer

–Debería existir un lugar donde la magia este acumulada... debe haber una forma de volver a Magnolia– dijo Natsu a Lucy no quería ver la tristeza reflejada en su rostro no podían perder la esperanza

–Natsu... has madurado mucho en este tiempo...– le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos, poco a poco la luz se iba desvaneciendo y ella se iba acercando cada vez mas, Natsu estaba sentado con su pose de piernas y brazos cruzados.

–Tuve que aprender a pensar y mantenerme callado... tuve que aprender muchas cosas... desde que te fuiste la vida perdió sentido... y todo cambio tanto...– dijo cerrando los ojos y recargando su cabeza en la fría pared...

–Natsu... bésame...– le pidió, Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido para encontrarse con la mirada de la chica que estaba de cunclillas frente a el, tenia claras intenciones de hacerlo al verla así... no espero, sentado recargando la espalda en la fría pared de piedra la tomo y la acerco a el ella coloco las piernas a un costado de su cadera y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, la situación nuevamente se ponía intensa, comenzó besando sus labios lentamente aprisionando y soltando, acariciándolos lentamente con la lengua y Lucy correspondía de una forma instintiva después de un rato el beso se iba haciendo mas ardiente dejando entrar la lengua de Natsu que pedía la suya para rozarla y acariciarla, Lucy dejo caer su peso en las caderas de Natsu sintiendo la inesperada erección del chico, lo que provoco un gemido en el –Natsu...– suspiro la chica frotándose perdida en el deseo, exigiendo con su cuerpo lo que su boca no le dejaba pedir, Natsu la abrazaba mas fuerte, estaba perdiendo el control y Ryu no tardaría en llegar, Natsu la atrapo entre sus brazos y la apretujo rompiendo el beso.

–Lucy... aquí... aquí no...– increíblemente... fue Natsu el que se apodero de la razón, aun así la tomo de las caderas y la apretó contra su cuerpo provocando un gemido de la mujer, quería sentirla, como deseaba hacerla suya, pero quería que fuera en un lugar que ella mereciera y quería mirarla a los ojos mientras lo hacia...

Ya se había ocultado el sol completamente y Ryu, por lo que habían quedado, no tardaría en regresar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Entonces decidieron volver– les dijo Wendy a Happy, Jun y Gray que tenían una cara de hambre

–Se demoro mas de lo que pensaba...–dijo Jun

–¿Y según tu cuando iba a volver?– pregunto Gray

–No lo se, solo no pensé que fuera a tardar tanto...– respondió Jun inocente

Erza que no se había movido de lugar se acerco a ellos

–Sabia que no tenia que ir solo...– dijo preocupada

–No podían ir mas...– dijo Jun intentando quitarle culpa

–¡Aye! abrió la puerta del reloj y desapareció con Natsu dentro– agrego Happy aun sorprendido al recordar

–Sabes que te confiamos la vida de Natsu, Jun... no es para que te preocupes, pero si algo le pasa a Natsu serás el único culpable– amenazo Gray, a lo que Juvia se acerco a el para controlarlo

–Gray sama, es solo un niño, no te pongas así, Juvia se pone triste– le decía la peliazul colgándose de su brazo.

–Donde rayos estas Natsu...– se preguntaba Erza mirando la puerta del gremio, a su alrededor todos estaban a la expectativa, Mira que había regresado con Lissana ya mejor, hablaba con el maestro que recién se unía al grupo y parecía bastante preocupada.

–Maestro... tengo un mal presentimiento...– decía Mirajane con su mano en el pecho

–Mira, Fairy Tail nunca será destruido me entiendes, somos una familia... nunca dejaría que lastimaran a mis hijos, si por ello tengo que dar la vida– el anciano tenia una expresión indescifrable, eso no ayudaba a Mira a tranquilizarse. El portazo de la puerta principal atrajo la atención de todos, al fondo se alcanzaban a ver nubes negras y el viento comenzaba a soplar acarreando hojas por todas partes, era una escena lugubre, un personaje en el portal cubierto por su capa se veía completamente oscuro y siniestro... La primera que corrió fue Erza...

–¿Pero que haces aquí?, ¿que esta pasando Jellal?– le grito sin importar que los demás miraran desconcertados.

–La tenemos... que proteger– dijo esto mientras se movía a un lado y dejaba ver a la chica que se escondía detrás suyo, Jellal se veía cansado y agotado, seguido cayo sobre una rodilla apoyando su mano en el piso, Erza se arrodillo frente a el preocupada

–¿Que rayos estas haciendo ahora?...– le reprimía Erza con una mirada que indicaba todo lo contrario, había estado preocupada por el y ahora lo veía en ese estado.

–Confía en mi...– le contesto acariciando la mejilla de Erza con la mano que tenia libre ante la mirada atónita de todos, Erza volteo a ver a la chica que temblaba aun parada en el mismo sitio, era de su edad aparentemente con el cabello corto y claro, cubierta igualmente con una capa oscura. –No tiene... que tocar a esta chica...– susurro nuevamente antes de caer inconsciente

–¡Jun espera!– grito Happy al ver que el chico salía corriendo al segundo piso, sin saber la razón de su actitud, volteo nuevamente hacia la puerta y pudo ver como un remolino gigante se abría paso a través del cielo...

–Erza tráelo acá– le indicaba Wendy que tendía un futon en medio del gremio –Lo ayudare a que se recupere mas pronto– Erza cargo al chico y lo llevo a donde le indicaba Wendy sin antes mirar a la desconocida –Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte– le dijo con una voz tenebrosa, la mujer solo asintió y entro detrás de ellos.

–Maestro... el cielo... se esta abriendo...– le decía Mira a el maestro

–Mira... probablemente veremos pronto a Lucy... pero eso puede atraer muchos otros problemas que tenemos que afrontar para que el espíritu del gremio se fortalezca...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Así que... este es el castillo...– decía Lucy sorprendida mirando la imponente edificación... ya habían llegado a su destino, y pronto sabrían porque habían acabado en aquel extraño lugar...

_**Continuara..**_


	10. Infiltrados

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo X **

Infiltrados

Todos los integrantes del gremio estaban ansiosos, querían saber que tipo de relación tenia Erza con aquel hombre que se parecía a Mystogan, aquel mago del que poco volvieron a saber desde que se quedo en Edoras, y mas importante aun, o al menos así debería, ¿Por qué el cielo se había oscurecido? ¿Que significaba todo eso? Nadie lo sabia con certeza, solo confiaban en que los recién llegados los sacaran de dudas, aun así, el ambiente se percibía tenso y desesperante, cosa que todos intentaban disimular.

–Maestro, ¿piensa dejar que se queden aquí?– pregunto Mira sin prejuicios, solo curiosidad

–Todo aquel que necesite ayuda siempre será bien recibido en Fairy Tail,– respondió animoso – este joven se nota muy cansado... a simple vista se deduce que su estado no es critico, pero su magia fue devorada, necesitara recuperarse, y Wendy es la única maga cercana que puede ayudarlo– finalizo mirando a Wendy quien hacia poco comenzó con su ritual de recuperación, ya no solía cansarse como antes, su magia se había expandido, controlaba el flujo mágico y podía reponer magia, claro, con su precio, entre mas larga era la recuperación del paciente, mas tiempo tardaría Wendy en reponerse completamente.

–El cielo se abrió...– decía Levy – Desde que ellos dos llegaron el tiempo se descompuso... es como aquella vez cuando Magnolia fue absorbida y enviada a Edoras– agrego

–Es verdad... ¿Tu sabes a que se debe esto?... ¿tienes algo que decir?– pregunto a la recién llegada, a quien todos miraban sospechosa, mas nadie se atrevía a cuestionarla

Erza quien con el ceño fruncido miraba donde estaba Jellal, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos regreso al presente cuando noto que las chicas intentaban hablar con la desconocida, entonces se acerco a ellas y les dijo.

–Yo hablare con ella, creo que me hago una idea del porque estas aquí– le dijo a la peliblanca

–Erza... – dijo mirándola con un poco de temor, la cara de Erza mas que tranquilizarla le asustaba

–¿Como sabes mi nombre?– mucha gente conocía a Erza, una de las magas mas poderosas de todo el país, sin embargo le extraño que una completa desconocida le hablara con tanta familiaridad

–El siempre habla de ti...– contesto con la mirada en dirección a Jellal que seguía inconsciente

–¿Que tipo de relación tienes con Jellal?...– pregunto temerosa, ocultándolo en la firmeza de su voz

–No pienses mal... solo somos conocidos, el me ayudo mucho, sin embargo... no pudo hacer lo mismo con tu amiga...– respondió sintiendo que hablaba de mas –¿Podemos hablar a solas?– pregunto ante la mirada decepcionada de todos los que escuchaban, querían saber también, pero comprendían la situación, Juvia, Cana, Lissana... todas las que convivían bajo el mismo techo, sabían que esta situación se había salido de las manos de todos, intentaban ayudar manteniéndose al margen para no complicar mas la situación.

–Vamos arriba... creo que esta será una larga charla...– dijo caminando hacia el segundo piso, la chica solo asintió y camino detrás de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡Jun! ¿¡Dónde éstas!?–gritaba Happy buscando al chico en el techo del gremio, parecía que se había esfumado, Happy continuaba gritando, no comprendía porque había salido hecho ráfaga y con esa cara de espanto, aun que pensándolo bien cualquiera se habría asustado al ver el cielo abrirse así, cosa que aun no comprendía el por qué, el cielo continuaba de la misma forma, pero su prioridad era encontrar al niño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–Fue... hace cuatro años... – hizo una pausa y continuo –Jellal y yo no tenemos una relación especial... pero el me encontró y me dijo que estaba en peligro, que tenia que desaparecer de este mundo... yo estaba asustada...– se detuvo mirando el suelo –No debería decírtelo yo pero creo que mantenerlo en secreto no tiene sentido ya que pronto el vendrá por mi...–sentencio cerrando los ojos

–¿Quien vendrá por ti?– pregunto Erza sin emoción

–...Zeref... quien me buscaba hace 4 años... el mismo que se llevo a tu amiga...– continuo, Erza tenia una cara de sorpresa y espanto, la chica no sabia si continuar– Mi nombre es Yukino–la chica no había tenido oportunidad de presentarse, y cualquiera pensaría que eso era lo de menos. –Soy una maga celestial...– hizo otra pausa sin mirar a Erza, sabia la cara que tendría

–¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada...?– se preguntaba la pelirroja sintiendo una rabia inmensa dentro de si

–El quería protegerte... quería protegerlos... de una manera u otra el mantuvo a salvo a Lucy... si Zeref me hubiera encontrado ni Lucy ni yo estaríamos con vida ahora...

–¿¡Como sabes que Lucy esta con vida!?– pregunto enfadada, la peliblanca no sabia si continuar

–... Jellal me dijo muchas cosas que tenia que saber para tener confianza en el... entiende que lo hizo para protegerlos... y yo ya no puedo decirte nada mas...–dijo sentándose en una de las sillas echándose a llorar, Erza ya no sabia que pensar, tantos años buscando a Lucy, y Jellal... sabiendo que estaba con vida nunca se lo dijo... no podía perdonar eso... no lo perdonaría nunca...

–¿Dónde... dónde esta Lucy?...–pregunto ya con su mirada vacía y su voz llena de rabia

–No lo se...– contesto la chica, Erza le creía, no sabia porque pero le creía... Cuando subía las escaleras se imagino que Yukino podía ser una amante de Jellal, o quien sabe, quizá la amante hubiera sido ella, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa...

–Se que Natsu esta con Lucy... es por eso que hemos venido aquí– agrego con voz baja, Erza se sorprendió ante esto, a pesar de todos los sucesos anteriores, la llegada de Jun, la llave, el viaje de Natsu, no se hacia a la idea de volver a ver a su amiga, esta noticia la reconforto en cierta manera, si ambos estaban juntos, todo estaría bien... al menos eso pensaba ella...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un largo viaje en una carreta, Ryu, Natsu y Lucy se adentraban al castillo de Celeste, los dos últimos iban escondidos en la parte de la carga, Ryu se encargaría de despistar a los pocos guardias que habían para que no revisaran la carga.

–Lucy, no saques la cabeza que te pueden ver– le murmuro Natsu

–Vale solo quería echar un vistazo...– dijo antes de meterse bajo la sabana

–Buenas noches Joven Ryu– le saludo el guardia quien daba acceso al castillo, ante ellos se abría paso un portón gigante seguido de un corto camino que llevaba a la entrada –Es muy tarde para que haya salido a pasear– decía con un poco de desconfianza, después de todo Ryu y su hermano eran recién llegados al castillo, solo intentaba cumplir su trabajo adecuadamente.

–Si, bastante tarde, pero vera, las mejores bestias salen de noche, cuando creen que nadie las podrá cazar, ya sabe, ¡entonces aparezco yo y me las cargo!– dijo emocionado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabia actuar bastante bien

–¿Nos ha dicho bestias? – preguntaba Natsu en voz bajita

–Sh...– le silencio Lucy, cuando noto una mano que estaba a punto de levantar la sabana, sintió su cuerpo desfallecer

–Si yo fuera usted no haría eso– dijo con mucha tranquilidad Ryu al guardia que curioso se había aproximado a ver que animal había cazado el joven – Es repugnante, esta lleno de sangre y créame... no querrá verlo– finalizo logrando su objetivo al ver la cara asqueada del guardia

–Adelante joven, que pase buenas noches– le despidió, Ryu asintió y le envío una despedida con la mano, logrando entrar al castillo.

–Estamos dentro– dijo Lucy emocionada, no le había dicho a Natsu pero estaba muerta de hambre, sabia que Natsu podría estar mucho peor, aun después de las frutas que habían logrado comer de los arboles, Natsu sonrío por le emoción de la rubia, mas Lucy no lo vio puesto que iban completamente a oscuras. Ryu llevo la carreta a los establos, Celeste lo estaría esperando ahí, si es que había logrado librarse de sus doncellas. Tanto Lucy como Natsu estaban totalmente acalorados, lo que mantenía su energía y animo era estar juntos por fin, pero si lo pensaban detenidamente no habían tenido una comida decente ni habían descansado lo suficiente, aun tenían que pensar como iban a volver a Fiore, tenían tanto que pensar y hacer y muy poco tiempo... Celeste los esperaba en la oscuridad, los establos estaban en la parte posterior del castillo, a estas horas de la noche había muy poca luz, fácilmente podían mantenerse ocultos. La jovencita que los esperaba saludo con la mano a Ryu quien sonrío de oreja a oreja y le regreso el saludo

–Estaba desesperada... tardaron mucho– le dijo a Ryu mientras acariciaba un caballo, Natsu y Lucy salieron dando un suspiro, estaban exhaustos.

–De noche es mejor ir despacio...– contesto el conductor bajando de la carreta, para sorpresa de todos Celeste se acerco a el y lo abraso.

–...Ryu...– dijo la rubia levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, sus lagrimas brillaban en la oscuridad y esto asusto al chico, Natsu y Lucy se sentían muy fuera de lugar...

–Mi padre quiere adelantar la boda...– le dijo en un murmullo aferrándose a el

–¡Eso jamas!– le grito

–¿Que haremos?– pregunto Celeste desesperada

–Nos iremos de aquí, claro... una vez que lo de nuestros amigos se solucione...– le dijo abrazándola fuerte y mirando a los dos chicos que estaban con una cara de incomodidad

–Bueno... una boda es algo bueno, ¿no? no entiendo por qué podría ser eso tan malo– dijo Lucy intentando animar

–Por que es mi hermano con quien se casa...– dijo Ryu con su voz apagada, Natsu y Lucy se quedaron con la boca abierta, después de un silencio incomodo se escucho un rugido, era el estomago de los chicos.

–Lo siento chicos, por un momento olvide todo... deben estar hambrientos– les dijo con una sonrisa forzada soltando a Ryu –Les diré donde se podrán quedar, es un cuarto que nadie usa y ha permanecido cerrado durante mucho tiempo, esta tarde entre a limpiar, y les deje comida para que no tuvieran que salir... solo que, el problema es entrar... tienen que entrar por la ventana, es... en el ultimo piso– dijo con una gota en la nuca

–Eso no será problema– dijo Natsu

–Muchas gracias por ayudarnos...– les dijo Lucy agradecida –Les estaremos eternamente agradecidos

–No tienen que agradecer, esto es emocionante– dijo Celeste recuperando un poco de animo

–Vengan, les diré donde es– les indico la rubia levantando su vestido para no ensuciarlo

–Este castillo si que es enorme...– decía Lucy mirando el ultimo piso de los 5 que eran

–Tu casa era casi igual– le dijo Natsu – Ven, sube a mi espalda– le ordeno, Lucy nerviosa de tener a Natsu cerca otra vez asintió avergonzada

–Chicos, mas tarde iré a verlos, no pueden salir por ningún motivo, y si alguien los llegara a ver posiblemente los confundirían con nosotros– dijo señalando a Ryu –Actúen como si nada... espero que no suceda... pero si llegase a pasar... actúen normal– les susurraba Celeste mientras iban subiendo por la enredadera.

–Gracias– les dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Erza– hablo Wendy detrás de la puerta

–Pasa...– le contesto

–Esto... Jellal esta despertando...– dijo bajito – pensé que querrías hablar con el– le dijo, noto el ambiente tenso y pensó que seria mejor volver después

–Ya bajo...– dijo Erza sin emoción alguna

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Happy había encontrado al niño escondido en la azotea, con su cara preocupada se acerco a el

–Jun...¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?, ¿es que te asustan las tormentas?– pregunto Happy inocentemente. Jun quien permanecía abrazándose con la cara oculta entre sus piernas negó con la cabeza.

–Happy... el ha venido por mi...– decía con miedo en su voz –Yo quiero estar con Natsu... y con mi mamá... no quiero volver a ese lugar...– decía entre sollozos sin pensar lo que hablaba... Happy se preguntaba que tenia que ver Natsu con la mama de Jun... en fin lo que tenia que hacer ahora era animarlo

–No dejaremos que nadie te lleve Jun, ya eres parte de nuestra familia, cuando Natsu regrese podremos estar juntos nuevamente– lo consolaba Happy teniendo dudas si lo que decía realmente iba a suceder

–Yo no vine para quedarme Happy...– le decía Jun melancólico. Sea lo que fuere que este niño había pasado, Happy sentía que no era justo, Jun no decía quien lo había enviado ni de donde venia, entonces recordó –Jun, dijiste que había tres cosas que nunca debías mencionar... ¿Por qué?– pregunto curioso

–Esas tres cosas que no debo decir a nadie son el lugar de donde vengo, supongo que ya te imaginaste porque estoy aquí, eso no tenían que saberlo... pero todos fueron muy amables conmigo... a pesar de ser un desconocido... me sentí como en casa...– contestaba el niño entre el hipo que le había dado

–Esas son dos, falta una, y no te preocupes que nunca volveré a mencionarlo a nadie– le dijo Happy con una sonrisa

–Como me llamo...–respondió después de pensarlo un momento

–¿Entonces no te llamas Jun?– dijo Happy sorprendido

–No...– respondió antes de volver a esconder su cabeza entre las piernas. Happy confiaba en el niño, así que no le dio demasiada importancia a esta revelación, no lo consideraba muy relevante, aun así... pensaba en Natsu, hace mas de un día que se había ido y no se sabia nada de el... Natsu era fuerte, iba a regresar con bien..

_**Continuara..**_


	11. Sentimientos

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo XI **

Sentimientos

Natsu y Lucy habían seguido las indicaciones de Celeste, llegando así al la habitación abandonada como ella le decía, desde el punto de vista de ambos la habitación estaba reluciente, Celeste se había esmerado mucho en reavivarla. Mientras subieron Lucy alcanzo a ver un cuarto un piso debajo que le llamo mucho la atención, habían muchos libros y hacia años que ella no veía uno, seguramente era una biblioteca, se preguntaba si podría revisar algunos libros en su estancia, pero desecho la idea por imprudente. Ambos estaban agotados y sucios, sus ropas estaban desgastadas, menos la bufanda de Natsu que raras veces lavaba, por lo que Lucy recordaba. Una ves en el balcón de la habitación Natsu pudo bajar a Lucy, ambos entraron a la habitación que estaba a oscuras, seguramente celeste lo hizo así para no llamar la atención, pero estaba la luz de la luna, que reflejaba los muebles y denotaba todo lo que había en la habitación. Un pequeño escritorio, un tocador con ropas y toallas acomodadas, una tina en el centro que al parecer había preparado para ellos había agua suficiente pero tendrían que compartir, la única puerta que se veía estaba cerrada, y finalmente en la esquina una cama... todo con un estilo adamesco, muebles muy finos, tallados y decorados con mucho cuidado, al menos, por lo que alcanzaban a ver, mas bien por lo que alcanzaba a ver Lucy que estaba ensimismada, Natsu había ido directo a la mesita provisional donde tenían comida, panecillos, té y fruta, al perecer Celeste lo había "robado" de la cocina.

Lucy seguía mirando pensativa el lugar, luego volteo a ver a Natsu que comía como enajenado.

–Natsu... estaba pensando sobre este lugar, durante mucho tiempo me pregunte donde estaba, no sabia por qué pero me sentía en un lugar muy distinto a Magnolia, mas bien, presentía que estaba muy lejos de ahí...– Lucy hablaba mientras Natsu comía mas lento escuchándola atento.

–Leí una vez un libro que escribió el mago Flamin Devag, el murió hace mucho tiempo, pero en sus historias relata cuentos de mundos distintos al nuestro, el mencionaba que existían mas planetas y dimensiones distintos al nuestro y que tuvo la oportunidad de verse a si mismo en otra época con una vida completamente distinta... claro, siempre se supone que lo que escriben las personas siempre es ficticio, pero... tengo el presentimiento de que todo lo que el relataba era cierto... y que ahora... estamos en un mundo distinto...– termino inexpresiva, con su mirada perdida en la nada, Natsu ahora la miraba seriamente

–¿Qué tratas de decir?– Pregunto Natsu, Lucy se acerco a el y se sentó en el suelo, recargando su espalda en la cama, Natsu la acompaño.

–Si no logro recuperar mi magia... no podremos salir de aquí... en este mundo la magia no existe como en Fiore, podría decir que no existe, sin embargo yo puedo usarla aun, debe ser porque el poder de mis espíritus viene de el mundo estelar... aun tengo esta llave...– dijo sacando de su vestido la llave que traía consigo desde que escaparon de aquel lugar.

–Mis llaves...– susurro melancólica, Natsu la abrazo fuerte

–Las vamos a recuperar...– la consoló.

–Natsu... no me has dicho nada pero lo noto en tu mirada... tienes miedo... por que no puedes usar magia... pero esta ves será mi turno de protegernos, tu llegaste hasta mi, ahora yo tengo que llevarnos de regreso...– le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente. Era verdad, pensó Natsu, pero no iba a mostrarse débil o temeroso ante ella, aun así lo noto, quería transmitirle seguridad, que la iba a proteger, pero era ella quien lo consolaba ahora, se sentía inútil... la calidez de unas manos en su rostro lo despertaron de sus pensamientos, era Lucy que lo miraba fijamente.

–Mírame... no me dejes sola nunca mas... entendiste...– le dijo con un tono de voz dulce y terso. Natsu la miro y se acerco a ella besándola dulcemente –Nunca fue mi intención... te prometo que no dejare que Nadie te aparte de mi lado... te protegeré con mi vida... – dijo al finalizar el beso. Después de eso ambos comieron en silencio uno junto al otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunto Celeste al chico

–Vine a verte, ¿es que no puedo?– contesto

–Nos acabamos de ver abajo, no seas impaciente nos vas a meter en problemas– le regaño bajando la voz. Ambos platicaban en el cuarto de la chica, Ryu se había colado fácilmente hasta su habitación

–Celeste... esta noche no... me acabas de dar la peor noticia que pude recibir, necesito ver tu sonrisa, sonríe para mi...– le dijo el chico, se le veía muy desanimado

–Ryu...– le dijo acercándose a el acariciando su cabello

–Escapa conmigo...– le dijo sin dudar esperando la reacción de la chica con temor

–Ven...–lo abrazo –Nos iremos de aquí cuando todo se haya arreglado... no puedo simplemente irme... nadie me obligara a casarme, hablare con mi padre...

–Nadie lo hará, te lo aseguro– continuo el chico tomando su mano fuerte –El tiene que entender que no puede manejar mi vida... yo te amo a ti...– finalizo mirándolo a los ojos y depositando un beso en su frente. Ryu sabia que las cosas no serian del modo pacifico, pero no quería preocupar a Celeste, el no podía permitir que se la arrebataran, mucho menos su hermano... su medio hermano...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Como nadie se dio cuenta?– preguntaba

–Mi señor, ella no pudo salir sola, alguien la ayudo– contestaba la mujer

–A nadie le interesa si alguien la ayudo o no, la quiero de regreso, no quiero pensar que esos imbéciles de Fairy Tail la encontraron, de tantos mundos y tanta extensión, no pudieron ser ellos– agrego enfadado

–He torturado a cada uno de los guardias hasta morir, y nadie dijo una sola palabra...– murmuraba pensativo

–¿Quizá será hora de torturarte a ti Ultear?– dijo son una sonrisa macabra. La mujer lo miraba sin inmutarse

–Solo te salvas por que fuiste tu quien me ayudo a traerla aquí... no serias tan estúpida como para dejarla libre, no después de 4 años... ¿verdad?– le preguntaba curioso, indagando en las reacciones de la mujer.

–Mi señor... mi deseo es igual de grande, quiero que ambos gobernemos este mundo y el mundo estelar, si fueron los de Fairy Tail, deben haber regresado a Fiore... ella y la persona o las personas que la ayudaron a escapar...– decía convencida de sus palabras

–Ultear, eres la única con el poder suficiente para abrir portales, necesitamos llegar a Fiore antes de que ellos puedan obtener las 12 llaves...– decía inquieto caminando de un lado a otro. Ultear quien lo miraba atenta le dijo

–Llevamos 4 años buscando las dos llaves restantes, no pueden aparecer de la na...– fue interrumpida por la mirada acusadora de Zeref quien ahora la miraba con furia –No me vengas con eso, eres una completa inútil, no me extrañaría que ellos las encontraran antes conociendo tu ineptitud– decía furioso

–Quiero saber quien o que ayudo a esa mocosa a escapar... y tu no has salido de mi lista principal de sospechosos...–

–Hago todo lo posible por abrir el portal, es una magia muy avanzada y...– Zeref la callo con un estruendoso grito

–¡No me importa que tipo de magia sea, lo hiciste una ves y lo volverás a hacer!– le grito antes de dejarla sola en silencio...

–¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo?– se preguntaba la mujer y una voz dentro de si le contesto

–Sabes quien soy y sabes quien eres, confía en ti misma... las cosas ya están hechas aun estamos a tiempo... aun tienes tiempo...– repetía la voz, Ultear solo pudo caer al suelo y se hecho a llorar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Natsu... ¡voltéate!– le ordenaba la rubia al dragón Slayer quien no la dejaba desvestirse para bañarse

–Lucy pero si ya te vi antes, y sin luz no puedo ver mucho así que...– Lucy no lo dejo seguir hablando y le tiro la ropa en la cara –No abuses– le dijo son una risita

Natsu se quito el vestido de la cara molesto y la miro ya dentro de la bañera muy quitada de la pena, enseguida sonrío.

–Natsu... ¿cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que estar aquí?– le pregunto mirando hacia la ventana, la luna poco a poco iba cediendo al paso del tiempo, vaya de cosas que habían sucedido, pensaba, ahora tenia miedo que siempre que estuviera en la oscuridad aquellos recuerdos de su soledad y las veces que su mente no pudo mas...

–Lucy...– Natsu la trajo de vuelta, sin darse cuenta estaba entrando en una crisis de nuevo pero Natsu lo noto enseguida, le toco el brazo y le acaricio el cabello con la otra mano, el estaba a un lado de la bañera

–Tuvimos mucha suerte de encontrar a Ryu y a Celeste...– le dijo –...Tranquila... –susurro al ver su cara triste –estoy contigo...– seguido le deposito un beso en la frente, se levanto y se saco la ropa, Lucy lo miraba muda y sorprendida, la luz recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, seguía teniendo ese abdomen marcado y todo en el... sus brazos...su gesto... ahora de un hombre... la poca luz reflejaba poco a comparación de lo que deseaba ver de el... se metió en la bañera y se sentó frente a ella, mirándola con su sonrisa picara y descarada, Lucy sin querer se puso nerviosa, ¿que le pasaba ahora? antes había cedido tan fácil a el, ahora le daba vergüenza...

–Ven...– le dijo Natsu mientras le extendía un brazo –Quiero tenerte cerca...– la acerco a el, Lucy se volteo dándole la espalda y se acomodo entre sus piernas, ahora Natsu la abrazaba, Lucy se relajo y recargo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, dejándose querer, su cabello largo y rubio se extendía por la bañera...

–Te quedaras conmigo para siempre...– le susurro el chico. Lucy no le contesto solo guardo silencio... Natsu se preguntaba si había dicho algo malo... y entonces recordó aquella vez que Lucy desapareció... cuando le prometio que nunca se iban a separar... que la iba a proteger...

–Lucy... perdóname... no pude... protegerte...– Natsu ahora se sentía avergonzado y la abraso con mas fuerza ocultando su rostro

–Natsu... no me importa lo que pase después... ahora solo quiero estar contigo... y lo que paso... no fue culpa tuya– lo consoló, acariciaba los brazos del chico que estaban alrededor de su cintura aprisionándola, su tono de voz era apagado

–Quiero que tengamos un hijo...– le dijo repentinamente... Lucy se puso tensa, aun así sintió algo cálido dentro de ella y sonrío girando su rostro hacia el –¿Solo uno?– le pregunto

–Para empezar, claro– le respondió son su sonrisa abierta y cálida. Lucy se acerco a su boca y lo beso sonriente, comenzó lentamente un beso cálido ... pero noto enseguida que Natsu exigía mas... y ella... ni hablar lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo... poco a poco sintió las manos de Natsu recorrer su cuerpo la tocaba gentil y lentamente, como deseando grabar cada centímetro de ella... y en ningún momento se separo de su boca, antes de que Lucy se acomodara entre sus brazos para tenerlo de frente, el se levanto y seguido la cargo llevándola hacia la cama, ella lo miraba intrigada y feliz... es como una luna de miel, pensó mientras recargaba su rostro mojado en el hombro de Natsu...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Pensé que no querrías hablar conmigo...– susurraba Jellal tendido en el futon

–No tengo mas opción, ahora mi prioridad es conseguir información que nos ayude– le contesto fríamente

–Me imagino... que ya hablaste con ella...– le dijo bajito, en el gremio todos estaban tranquilos, a pesar de querer saber que ocurría sabían que por ahora no se les iba a informar por lo cual dejaron que Erza y Jellal hablaran solos

–Estoy decepcionada... todo este tiempo ocultándome esto... ¿que pensabas? ¿que no sería lo suficientemente inteligente para asimilar? sabes que esto no te lo puedo perdonar...– le dijo furiosa sin levantar la voz, no lo miraba a los ojos...

–Por ahora... tenemos cosas mas importantes que tratar... ese remolino... que se habré paso en el cielo...– callo para suspirar, a pesar de estar consciente se sentía muy agotado, Erza esperaba impaciente –Es un portal... si Natsu y Lucy no regresan por el, ambos se quedaran atrapados en otro mundo... y.. si Natsu no regresa, este mundo será sumido en completa obscuridad... solo el puede detener a Zeref...– callo y cerro los ojos, respirando fuerte y agotado. Erza lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y comenzó a temblar sin querer

–Por eso no podía decirte nada... conociéndote, habrías arriesgado tu vida para buscar a tu amiga, era imposible para ti traerla de vuelta... para ti y para todos aquí... habrías puesto en peligro tu vida.. y yo... te amo demasiado como para dejarte hacerlo...

–Aun así la buscamos por todos lados, eso no es excusa...– le contesto fríamente

–Si hubieras ido al mundo donde se encuentra Lucy, jamas habrías regresado...– le dijo

–Eres un maldito egoísta...– mascullo dejándolo solo

Después del arranque de Jun y de que Happy fuera a buscarlo se encontraba tranquilo, pero aun sin sonreír a pesar de las bromas que Happy le hacia.

–Jun deberíamos bajar, se van a preocupar si no vamos– le insistía Happy

–A nadie le importo... si quieres vete tu...– le murmuro

–No te dejare solo, al gremio le importan todos los integrantes, no digas eso... si están ausentes es porque están nerviosos y esperando noticias de Natsu...– le decía el gato

–Se que yo no me quedare para siempre aquí... nadie me lo dijo pero yo lo se.. lo presiento... – dijo Jun con su mirada vacía –Quiero regresar a mi hogar... pero cuando vuelva las cosas no serán como las conocía... tengo miedo que sean peor...– el chico hablaba mas consigo mismo que con el gato, Happy se preguntaba por que cosas habría tenido que pasar este chico, ojalá pudiera contarle para entenderlo mejor... pero si le daba mucha curiosidad ¿de donde venia este chico?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Tienes que salir de aquí... se ha hecho tarde... y por ahora ya tenemos suficientes problemas, si mi padre se entera no se de que seria capaz– le decía Celeste. Después de hablar y planear lo que seria de ellos y de los recién llegados, Celeste estaba nerviosa, tenia miedo pero no quería que lo notaran.

–Mañana hablaremos con tu padre... y yo hablare con mi hermano...– dijo Ryu sin mirarla a los ojos, una gran parte de el le decía que no importaba que no tenia que alejarse de ella, y otra parte... le decía que traicionaba a su hermano... pero la amaba... desde el primer momento en que la vio...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Natsu miro a la ventana y vio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo para ellos dos, la luna en el cielo brillante, iluminando todo... recostó a la chica en la cama y dejo que la luz hiciera brillar las gotitas de agua que corrían por su cuerpo... Lucy estaba avergonzada, Natsu tenia una mirada muy distinta a las otras que conocía de el, reconocía el deseo, sus ojos la recorrían, ella junto los brazos sobre su pecho avergonzada, Natsu solo sonrío, se recostó a un lado suyo y se volteo para verla. –No pasara nada que no quieras que pase...– le dijo tomándola del mentón, Lucy se quedo en silencio mirando el rostro de Natsu, mirando su boca que solo distinguía una leve sonrisa... y se acerco a el estando de frente los dos, le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y le dijo...

–He soñado con esto tantas veces... era lo único que me mantenía con esperanza... realmente estas aquí...– soltó una lagrima y Natsu lo noto

–No...– le dijo y la acerco a el –No llores... esa cara tan bonita no debe llorar...– A pesar de estar ambos desnudos, Natsu estaba mas concentrado en como se sintiera ella, sentía su cuerpo blando y suave, solo quería protegerla... Lucy lo beso cerrando los ojos, Natsu tan solo se dejo llevar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Donde piensan quedarse?– le pregunto el maestro a Yukino

–No lo se, yo no conozco mucho esta ciudad, tendría que preguntarle a Jellal...– decía apenada la chica

–Puedes quedarte en mi departamento con Jellal, yo me iré con Wendy– contesto Erza que alcanzo a escuchar, ya se habían reunido todos en el gremio, menos Happy y Jun. Jellal escuchaba la conversación y se mantenía al margen, ya no estaba recostado si no sentado como los demás.

–Erza.. no quiero que malinterpretes esto Jellal y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación– le dijo sonrojada, Erza no contesto, se levanto y se fue con Wendy acompañada de Charle que recién llegaba de visitar a sus padres

–Alguien sabe donde esta Happy?– preguntaba la gata

–Ahora que lo mencionas, yo lo vi que salió detrás de Jun– contesto Mira

–¿Desde cuando no están aquí?– Pregunto Lissana

–Creo que desde que llego Jellal– contesto Mira

–Iré a buscarlos – dijo Gray despegándose de Juvia que ya quería irse a dormir

–Juvia quiere ir a la cama con Gray sama– exigía

–Juvia tengo algo que hablar con Jun, no tardo, no deben estar muy lejos, y ¡ya deja de tironearme el brazo!– le grito desesperado al ver que la chica no lo soltaba, juvia se quedo haciendo pucheros y se sentó en un mar de lagrimas.

–Vaya vaya, desde cuando el gremio se lleno de parejitas– decía el maestro con una sonrisa, el estaba al tanto de la situación, pero extrañaba ver las caras alegres de todos, aun sabiendo lo que se avecinaba intentaba actuar como si no pasara nada

–Mira, Lissana– ya deberían ir pensando en tener un novio, Mira solo se río y Lissana curvo una sonrisa avergonzada

–Lissana, Laxus me ha preguntado muchas veces por ti, ¿Es que se tienen algo a escondidas?– decía entrometido Makarov

–Ma...maestro como dice esas cosas...– tartamudeo Lissana sonrojada, era verdad, se llevaba muy bien con Laxus, pero en todo este tiempo ella había mantenido esperanzas de estar con Natsu, pero ahora comprendía que eso ya debía quedar atrás...

–Solamente somos amigos Maestro– le dijo mirando a Mira que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

–Mira nee, quita esa sonrisa– dijo abochornada

–Así que ese hombre quiere a mi hermana, hombre, tendrá que derrotarme si quiere tocarle un solo cabello a este hombre– grito Elfman

–Pero si soy mujer...– decía Lissana con cara de pocos amigos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y en un lugar bastante lejos del gremio...

Gemidos se escuchaban que iban y venían...

–Erza san.. ¿porque traemos todas tus armaduras? solo es una noche ¿no?– decía Wendy que cargaba con una de las tantas armaduras de Erza

–Me siento indefensa si no las tengo conmigo...– confeso, se le notaba tristeza en su mirada...

–Erza san... deberías decírselo ya...– le dijo Wendy dejando caer la pesada armadura en el suelo

–Decirle... decirle ¿que?– le dijo tartamuda como si la hubieran pillado en una travesura

–Bien sabes a que me refiero...– le dijo Wendy – Esas cosas las sabemos...–siguió poniendo cara de seria

–Si dejas pasar mas tiempo no sabes que pueda suceder...– finalizo mirando la expresión de Erza...

–No se de que me estas hablando, apresúrate que presiento que mañana será un largo día– le dijo ignorándola por completo

–Erza san...– insistió – ¿Que fue lo que te dijo la chica?– pregunto curiosa...

–Hablamos de Jellal... y de Lucy... esa chica esta vinculada a Lucy por las llaves...– contesto

–No tienes que sentir celos de esa chica, me imagino que es quien tiene las llaves restantes...– dijo como si nada

–¿Lo sabias también?– pregunto Erza desencajada

–No la conocía, pero me imaginaba... creo que cualquiera que lo hubiera pensado un poco y que fuera allegado a Lucy lo habría pensado... quien diría que Jellal la había estado ocultando todo este tiempo...– murmuro la chica que miro la expresión de Erza y se arrepintió de haber mencionado el tema

–Erza san... no tienes que sentir celos de esa chica... puedo decirte que entre esos dos no hay nada...–se apresuro a decir

–Wendy... no quiero hablar de eso, no te hagas ideas equivocadas– dijo sabiendo en el fondo que Wendy tenia la razón.

.-.-.-.-.-

–Erza ni se despidió...– dijo Levy

–Salió hecha chispa...– dijo Gajeel –No entiendo a las mujeres, primero están bien luego están mal... son como el mar– dijo despreocupado

–Lo que pasa es que no nos comprenden...– respondió Levy con una gota en la nuca

–Juvia extraña a Gray...– la mujer seguía haciendo berrinches y Gajeel le dio una mirada de incomprensión a Levy

.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Happy, Jun, ¿que están haciendo aquí?– pregunto Gray al encontrar por fin a los susodichos

–Jun no se sintió muy bien, y yo lo estuve cuidando– contesto Happy con cara de sufrimiento

–Jun... siento haber sido tan duro... no tienes la culpa de lo que paso...– dijo avergonzado –Nos ayudaste mucho... aun que no sabemos nada de Natsu, tengo el presentimiento de que esta bien...– le dijo regalándole una sonrisa al niño, quien después de una tarde de depresión pudo sonreír al fin. Los tres volvieron al gremio y finalmente cada quien partió a su respectiva casa...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Lucy... –Jadeaba el chico, era la tercera vez que se ponía en ese estado, y esperaba que finalmente pudiera terminar... Tenia a Lucy debajo suyo, podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo bajo el suyo... y Lucy... lo notaba bastante bien en su entrepierna, no dejaba de besarlo y acariciar su espalda, pegándose mas a el, sorprendida de que Natsu no hiciera por ir al siguiente paso... así como recordaba lo salvaje que podía llegar a ser, por su expresión y su mirada sabia que lo ansiaba pero esperaba su aprobación, ambos se separaron

–Nunca deje de amarte Natsu... ni un solo día...– dijo repentinamente –Esta noche quiero ser tuya... para siempre...– le dijo mirando con ternura el rostro del chico que la miraba lleno de amor –¿Como podía tener a semejante mujer debajo suyo? Lucy era completamente suya... la haría su mujer para siempre...

_**Continuara..**_


	12. Unidos

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo XII **

Unidos

La tenia a su merced, completamente... ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que se sintió tan feliz?... si, aquel día en que se besaron por primera vez... han tenido que pasar 4 años para poder estar juntos otra ves, pero el amor que nació con el paso del tiempo, no se apaciguo ni un solo momento, no perdió fuerza, solo gano la voluntad, de seguirse amando y esperando a pesar de no saber en que lugar o cuando, se volverían a encontrar...

–Te amo...– susurro Lucy cuando Natsu le besaba el cuello, tenia sujetas sus muñecas delicadamente a un lado de su cabeza, cuando Natsu escucho esas palabras sintió un escalofrío, ¿Que le estaba sucediendo? se preguntaba, no podía pensar en nada mas que en tenerla... la idea de perderla nuevamente no cabía en el, no le importaba nada de lo que pasara fuera... nunca había conocido el amor antes de ella...

–Lucy... yo también te amo...– murmuro...ahora sabia lo que era, ese sentimiento que te hace ver a la persona amada como lo único que importa y vale la pena... soltó delicadamente sus muñecas y se inclino recargando el cuerpo en sus brazos, separándose para verla a los ojos, ¿Por que le brillaban tanto los ojos? no sabia pero se veía hermosa... se inclino un poco para besarla nuevamente, deseoso y apasionado, no era un experto en besos, pero lo hacia con tanto amor que no importaba lo demás... escuchaba a Lucy gemir removiendo su cuerpo bajo el suyo, el quería ir lento ella no se lo dejaba nada fácil, comenzó a frotarse contra ella, la miraba cerrar los ojos y suspirar, Lucy lo miraba, tenia una mirada seria y seductora... comenzó lentamente, entrando poco a poco, sin perder detalle de las caras que hacia la chica... se sentía en la gloria... Lucy rodeo su espalda y lo atrajo hacia ella, Natsu seguía embistiendo lentamente mientras Lucy suspiraba y gemía, lo estaba volviendo loco, lleno de besos su rostro y comenzó a descender hasta llegar a los pechos, atrapando uno con la boca...

–Natsu...– gemía la rubia, moviendo sus caderas inconscientemente haciendo la unión mas profunda, no sintió cuando Natsu rompió su barrera, solo sentía un calor inmenso nacer en su vientre, una sensación cálida y dulce... Natsu dejo sus pechos y la volvió a besar, esta ves Lucy rodeo su cadera con sus piernas, antes de terminar, Natsu embistió una ves mas haciéndola llegar al clímax, el cual provoco el suyo al sentir la contracción en el interior de ella...

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre ella cuidando no aplastarla, y sonrío feliz...

–Natsu...– decía recuperando el aliento –No se que me echaste pero estaba muy caliente... – dijo la rubia para sorpresa del chico

–¿Te dolió?– pregunto Natsu preocupado, a lo que Lucy sonrío y negó con la cabeza, – se sintió muy bien...– lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso apasionadamente... creo que esa noche no iban a dormir...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Magnolia

–El cielo no se ha despejado ni un poco...– decía Mirajane en la entrada del gremio, habían llegado reporteros de toda la ciudad

– Genial, ahora vamos a tener a esta gente entrometida revoloteando por aquí – se lamentaba Gray sentado en una de las mesas

–Han insistido en establecerse aquí, por que es el lugar con mejor vista– dijo Lissana que estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa – Me han preguntado por Jun, el consejo mágico se entero de que había un nuevo miembro en el gremio, simplemente los evite, no quiero decir algo sospechoso...

–Ese estúpido de Natsu... hasta cuando tendremos noticias suyas– decía Gray – Jun esta llamando mucho la atención de los reporteros, y ni si quiera nosotros sabemos la verdad sobre su origen– comento irritado

–Yo les dije que era mi nieto – dijo el maestro sentado donde siempre –Para evitar mas habladurías–

–¿Pero que eso no es aun mas llamativo?– pregunto Mira que se había acercado a la mesa a escuchar

–Les invente que era hijo de Laxus– agrego risueño

–No me imagino a Laxus como padre– dijo Mira –aun que después de todo ya es mayorcito, supongo que a nadie le extrañaría– menciono mirando a Lissana inquisitivamente

–Pero Jun tiene alrededor de 10 años... ¿a que edad lo habría tenido?– dijo Lissana comenzando a creerse la historia ignorando las insinuaciones de su hermana

–Bueno, eso los mantendrá ocupados, los reporteros son algo tontos, también me han preguntado por Natsu, les dije que se había ido a una misión– dijo el anciano quitado de la pena. Antes de seguir la platica se escucharon los flash de las cámaras en la entrada. Venia llegando Erza con Wendy y Charle, parecía que todos esperaban por Titania

Erza Scarlett se escucho gritar a los reporteros dirigiendo toda su atención hacia ella

–¿Erza sabes que es lo que esta causando el cambio en el cielo?– se aventuro un reportero a preguntar –¿Erza es verdad que tienes un amante?– pregunto otro

–No, No lo se, ¡quita esa cámara de mi cara! – le dijo molesta haciendo un gesto con la mano, venia muy enfadada, Wendy solo sonrío avergonzada pues los flash venían de todos lados. Erza a veces podía atemorizar bastante, los reporteros que no estaban acostumbrados a ese trato desistieron de las preguntas. Erza miro alrededor del gremio, estaba la mayoría, menos aquel que no quería recordar pero no lo podía evitar, se volverían a ver. Wendy iba tras ella disculpándose con todos, como siempre acostumbraba ignorando sus preguntas

–Wendy, esta situación se esta volviendo muy llamativa– dijo Charle que caminaba a un lado de la chica

–Solo ignora las preguntas...– susurro Wendy. Charle asintió, y como Erza buscaba a alguien en el gremio pero no vio a quien quería, Happy se habría quedado dormido hasta tarde con Jun, ambos se estaban quedando en casa de Natsu

–Wendy, te noto cansada, ayer después de curar a Jellal no descansaste– dijo repentinamente la exceed mirando a la chica que se notaba un poco demacrada

–He tenido muchas cosas en que pensar Charle...– contesto seria, Charle solo la miraba preocupada

–Erza, ayer te fuiste sin decir nada ¿Esta todo bien?– pregunto Gray, Erza aprovechando que los reporteros se quedaron en la entrada comento

–Las cosas no están nada bien... y muy probablemente tengamos que enfrentar a Zeref aun sin Natsu– dijo sin preámbulos. Miro la cara de todos, unos la miraban sorprendidos, otros ya esperaban algo así, el maestro no cambio su expresión y mantuvo su posición. Al igual que Wendy Erza lucia demacrada y cansada, pero su postura firme no cambio.

–Como ya sabe la mayoría, no sabemos donde esta Natsu, tampoco sabemos si volverá...– agrego suspirando –Tenemos que proteger al gremio aun si el no esta aquí– decía firme y fría, todos la miraban escépticos, ¿Como puede estar tan tranquila si Natsu desapareció? se preguntaban todos

–El volverá, y volverá con Lucy– grito Gray no demasiado alto para no llamar la atención. Erza lo miro con una expresión entre preocupada y desconcertada, después miro hacia el suelo evitando la mirada de todos, no podían confiarse, Natsu ni si quiera era consciente del poder que tenia dentro de si, y era mejor que no lo supiera hasta el momento adecuado, era incluso el mas fuerte del gremio, solo tenia que despertar su dragón interior, pero ¿Y si no volvían a verlo?

–Gray sama, no levantes la voz que Juvia no quiere fotos– le reprochaba la peliazul

–Yo confío en que Natsu volverá– Dijo Lissana –Se que traerá a Lucy de regreso– agrego con un gesto firme poniéndose de pie abruptamente, después Elfman, Gray y los demás se levantaron y dijeron al unísono –¡Natsu volverá¡ ¡Aye!– como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, lo cual conmovió a Erza al grado de hacer que sus ojos se humedecieran, intento que nadie lo notara

Todos en el gremio que alcanzaron a escuchar volvieron a gritar–¡Aye!– entonces Erza miro al maestro, quien sonreía, Así era el amor entre compañeros, si Natsu supiera lo mucho que confían en el...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jun y Happy se habían desvelado la noche anterior, Jun platico con el de sus aventuras con aquella extraña familia, sus primeros años de vida habían sido crueles, fue separado de sus padres desde pequeño, y después había regresado con su padre solamente, con la triste noticia de que al nacer murió su madre, Happy escucho atento todo lo que el niño le contaba, omitía muchas cosas, como los nombres de su familia, lo dedujo por los nombres tan extraños que les había puesto, sus últimos días con su familia fue muy feliz, su papa lo amaba y le enseño todo lo que sabia sobre peleas, Jun no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con los humanos de esto, y al parecer no tenia intención de hacerlo, Happy estaba feliz de que el niño pudiera desahogar todo lo que pensaba y sentía, después de todo ¿A quien se le ocurría enviar un niño a una misión tan complicada? llegar con desconocidos, pedirle que no hablara de nada, tan solo era un crío, aun así Jun no se sentía abrumado en ese aspecto, por lo que Happy veía en el, asumió muy bien su papel, el cual aun no tenia muy claro el gato ni nadie del gremio, pero sabia que el niño era de fiar, muy probablemente los ayudo a encontrar a Lucy, aun no estaba confirmado, pero si a eso vino entonces alguien cercano a ellos lo había enviado, por mas que le pregunto a Jun el niño no dijo una sola palabra, lo que preocupaba a Happy era que el niño tenia pesadillas gritándole a su madre, pero el dijo que su madre murió, entonces no la habría conocido nunca, quizá alguien hizo el papel de su madre y a esa persona era a quien le hablaba, o quizá solo soñaba con el deseo de haberla conocido, el gato azul meditaba todo eso mientras lo miraba dormir, hacia poco se levanto, pero ese niño le recordaba tanto a Natsu a no ser por su aspecto, su misma actitud, la cual últimamente se apaciguaba, quizá...¿estaba deprimido? como sea... alejar a un niño tanto tiempo de su familia era triste... Jun era muy fuerte... decidió dejarlo dormir toda la tarde, tenia curiosidad de visitar el gremio, ver que había sucedido desde el día anterior, pero estaba asumiendo el papel de Natsu cuidando a Jun y... ¿desde cuando se le daba tan bien deducir?...–Aye..–

–¿Natsu... cuando volverás?– se preguntaba el gato preocupado

–Papa...– dijo Jun entre sueños –No me dejes...– seguía murmurando

–Las pesadillas de nuevo...– pensó Happy

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte de algún lugar...

–Señorita Celeste, su padre la espera en el comedor...– dijo una de las criadas después de ayudarla a peinar y vestir, un simple vestido veraniego amarillo sin adornos mas que encaje en cada plisado, desde la manga hasta la falda. Celeste al escuchar esas palabras un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y asintió fingiendo indiferencia, se levanto pesadamente sintiendo que el mundo se le venia encima... bajo al comedor lo mas lento que pudo atravesando un largo pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, suspiro y siguió su rumbo hasta estar frente a las puertas del comedor, las abrió de par en par encontrandose con su prometido... su amante... y su padre... pero que bonita escena, pensó sarcástica.

Y en otro cuarto muy lejos de ahí

–Natsu...– dijo Lucy suavemente comprobando la profundidad del sueño del chico, el cual parecía perdido en alguna otra dimensión, La chica lo miro tiernamente apoyando su cabeza en su brazo, se había vestido con una de las ropas de Celeste, un lindo vestido color pistacho con manga corta y un pronunciado escote ¿Hace cuanto que no vestía ropas coloridas? aprovecho la luz del día para observar donde se encontraba, una habitación que al parecer era de una mujer, dio un vistazo a todo hasta llegar a una pintura enfrente de la cama, la observo completamente sorprendida... ¿era esa mujer su madre? se levanto de la cama y se acerco lentamente, era idéntica a su madre... ¿Entonces era la madre de celeste? Dios que confusión, pensaba, hasta que un murmuro la saco de sus pensamientos, era Natsu que se había levantado buscándola

–¿Lucy? – balbuceaba palpando a un lado suyo, esperando encontrarla, al no sentirla se inclino para buscarla con la mirada y cuando la vio le dijo –¿Que haces?– pregunto aun adormilado

–Miraba el lugar, esa fotografía de allá, es idéntica a mi madre...–Le dijo sentándose en la cama pensativa y melancólica

–Quizá tus padres estén vivos aquí– dijo Natsu –Después de todo estamos nosotros también

–¿Crees que mi madre este aquí?– pregunto ilusionada

–Probablemente...– dijo Natsu intentando creerlo igualmente

–Bueno... aun qué no seria mi verdadera madre... pero volverla a ver... seria maravilloso... y a mi padre...– decía con un tono esperanzado y después miro el suelo triste, Natsu intentando animarla quiso cambiar el tema

–Lucy...– dijo Natsu que se había puesto detrás suyo –¿Como te sientes?– pregunto curioso. Lucy no entendió la pregunta hasta después de unos segundos, se puso completamente roja y lo alejo con la mano avergonzada

–Pues... duele un poco...– balbuceo mirando de reojo hacia cualquier lado que no fuera Natsu, sintió sus brazos rodearla, le dio un beso en el cuello y aspiro su aroma, Lucy sonrío

–Creo que al final perdí un poco el control...– se disculpo –No quería lastimarte, Lucy noto el tono de voz apagado el chico y lo tranquilizo

–Es normal que duela Natsu... es la primera vez– le dijo acariciando su melena rosa dejándose abrasar por el chico

–Natsu... tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que encontrar una forma de volver... – comento cambiando el tema una vez mas estrechando ambas manos preocupada

–Pensé en una manera... – callo por un momento pensando como decir lo que había planeado –pero tenemos que volver a ese lugar...– dijo con cuidado esperando la reacción de la chica quien solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos, pensando si hablar o no, Natsu noto el semblante sombrío y el escalofrío momentáneo que la rodeo y desistió

–Podemos encontrar otra manera...– Dijo intentando alentar a la mujer

–Natsu– interrumpió antes de que el chico siguiera fantaseando –Ambos sabemos que por el reloj no volveremos los dos, viniste aquí con Hologorium...– dijo con un tono de voz apesadumbrado pero intentaba mantenerse firme –Puedo enviarte de regreso... donde sea que nos encontremos... pero no podemos ir los dos... creo que eso ya lo sabias... mi magia regresa poco a poco, en dos días mas podría abrir una puerta...–dijo mirando fijamente a Natsu

–¡Estas loca si piensas que voy a dejarte!– grito enseguida sin darle tiempo a la chica de que insinuara algo

–Ahora estoy bien... estoy libre, puedo quedarme aquí...–dijo intentando fingir la sonrisa mas amplia que Natsu pudiera ver, Natsu se tenso y apretó los dientes mirándola furioso se acerco a ella y la tomo de los brazos atrayéndola hasta quedar frente a frente, Lucy sorprendida alejo su cara de la suya intentando no sentir esa aura tan densa alrededor del chico, pero el no la soltó ni un poco y le dijo enfadado

–No digas tonterías, si te quedas me quedo contigo, no me separare de nuevo de ti, te lo dije y lo voy a cumplir– Lucy sintió la piel de gallina al notar la furia del chico en todo su cuerpo... nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo enfadar, no quería complicar mas la situación... ya que no estaba ayudando mucho... y ahora que lo miraba y pensaba en lo que había dicho... sin Natsu su vida no tendría sentido nunca mas...

–Lo...lo siento...– dijo comenzando a atragantarse, estaba asustada, se sentía inepta y atrapada en un lugar donde no sabia ni como había llegado, Natsu aflojo el agarre y su semblante cambio nuevamente, la miraba y estaba a punto de llorar, solo pudo abrasarla para consolarla –Saldremos de aquí Lucy... te lo prometo...–le susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio...

Y en el comedor

–Esta noche daremos la noticia Celeste, usaras tu mejor vestido, y la próxima semana la boda se estará efectuando a esta hora aproximadamente, las invitaciones a la cena ya han sido enviadas...– Dijo un señor alto y robusto de cabello largo y rubio como el de Celeste, con su mirada inexpresiva y dura, Lucy noto como su prometido asentía satisfecho con lo indicado... no se atrevía a mirar hacia donde estaba Ryu... no sabia con que cara se iba a topar pero no quería verla, Su padre estaba al final del comedor ella aun costado y su prometido al otro, Ryu se encontraba a un lado de el, no sabia cómo durante toda la comida había evitado mirarle estaba casi frente a ella ¿Por que su vida se había descompuesto tanto? Hacia cosa de semanas estaba ansiosa de conocer a su prometido y ahora se enamoraba de su hermano...

–Celeste, no he escuchado una sola palabra en toda la comida ¿No te sientes bien?– Pregunto su prometido, Celeste levanto la mirada parpadeando y negó –Solo me siento algo cansada, es todo, me disculpo– seguido puso la servilleta en el comedor y se levanto evitando mirar hacia los presentes, su padre se disculpo igualmente y se levanto adelantando su paso para llegar a la chica a quien tomo de la muñeca y la saco fuera del comedor

–¿Á dónde crees que vas?– le hablo con poco tacto y dejando ver su enfado –¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que es esto para mi?– si no estas feliz al menos deberías fingir que lo eres, me estas haciendo quedar en ridículo– le apretaba mas fuerte la muñeca sin tomar en cuenta el daño que le hacia, la chica solo giro la cara ocultando el coraje que sentía y se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su padre a lo que el sonrío tenebrosamente y dijo –¿Que me estas ocultando?...–la volvió a tomar del brazo y la obligo a mirarlo –¿Es que te estas revolcando con alguien mas? ¿Es para eso a lo que sales al "campo a pasear"?– dijo con ironía las ultimas palabras –Sabia que tenia que haberte mandado a vigilar mas de cerca– hizo una pausa y la miro –vas a dejar tus jueguitos tontos, tu boda es un hecho– dijo mordaz y la soltó bruscamente dejandola sola... La chica subió las escaleras pensativa, estaba tan metida en sus asuntos que casi olvidaba que tenia dos fugitivos en el cuarto de su madre ¿Que harían ahora?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jun y Happy iban camino al gremio cuando se toparon a Laxus, Gildartz y a Panther Lily, quienes habían ido a una misión de 3 años

–¡Gildartz, Lily, Laxus¡– grito Happy al verlos, salió volando a su encuentro –Han completado la misión muy rápido– dijo el gato alegre y aliviado que dos de los integrantes mas fuertes del gremio volvieran

–Happy, nos enteramos de lo que estaba pasando, tuvimos que regresar– dijo Gildartz con su sonrisa amable rascándose la nuca

–Parece que no pueden lidiar con las cosas aquí sin nosotros he Happy– dijo Lily que aprovechaba cualquier momento para provocar al gato

–Yo creo que regresaste por que extrañabas a Gajeel gato llorica– contesto Happy burlón, Laxus que se mantenía callado miraba al chico que acompañaba a Happy, se le hacia muy familiar

–¿Y tu amigo quien es?– pregunto Gildartz ganándole a Laxus en preguntar

–Yo no soy tu amigo– le dijo Jun sacándole la lengua

–Creo que ya volvió a ser el mismo grosero de siempre– dijo Happy con una gota en la nuca

–Es un amigo, vino desde muy lejos a ayudarnos a encontrar a Lucy– dijo como si nada

–¿Á Lucy?– pregunto Gildartz extrañado

–Aye– respondió Happy contento

–Y de que manera puede un niño ayudar a encontrar a Lucy si todos juntos no pudimos hacerlo durante todo este tiempo– pregunto Lily confundido

–No soy un niño gato con cara de oso– dijo con berrinche Jun, Lily que estaba muy tranquilo se sintió muy ofendido y lo reto –Tienes la bocota muy floja mocoso, necesitas unos buenos azotes –Ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas niño– dijo sin pensar, todos los que escucharon se quedaron en silencio hasta que Happy hablo –¿Ya se conocían?– pregunto desconcertado, Lily negó con la cabeza

–Nunca lo había visto– contesto Lily –¿O si?– se cuestiono, se tomo el mentón y puso cara de concentración

–Bueno bueno, tenemos que ir al gremio a que se nos informe bien, ustedes se hacen bolas solos– dijo Laxus fastidiado de sus juegos de niños, Miro a Gildartz que tenia la mirada fija en el niño y seguido lo vio negar con la cabeza y continuo su camino sin importar si lo seguían o no

–Jun, Gildartz es muy fuerte, con el estaremos a salvo mientras que Natsu no esta– dijo Happy volando rumbo al gremio junto a los demás, Pero Jun repentinamente se había callado y reprimido aquel niño gritón que había sacado una ves mas minutos antes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–Lo siento– dijo Celeste apenada, había ido a revisar si sus invitados estaban bien y como no podía tocar para entrar para no llamar la atención no dio tiempo a los chicos de que se cambiaran, Natsu estaba en Pantalones y Lucy envuelta en la sabana... y ambos estaban muy acaramelados, Celeste estaba roja detrás de la puerta era como verse a si misma con Ryu, que extraño era todo eso

–Pasa...– escucho una voz detrás de la puerta después de unos segundos, era Lucy que traía puesto el vestido que le dio, Lucy se sentía avergonzada igualmente pero que mas daba... ya los había visto, Natsu estaba sentado en una silla con una cara obviamente molesta y aburrida, los había interrumpido en el mejor momento, pensaba el chico

–¿Pasaron bien la noche?– pregunto Celeste sin pensar, cuando reflexiono un poco se puso roja como un tomate ¿Por qué había preguntado eso?

–Si... gracias por la comida y todo... lo demás– dijo Lucy tartamudeando, se sentía muy apenada por lo que la chica pudiera estar pensando, entonces recordó –Celeste, esa mujer de ahí– dijo señalando el cuadro

–Mi madre...– respondió casi por inercia

–¿Ella esta aquí?– pregunto emocionada

–No, ella falleció hace mucho–dijo triste, y noto que la mirada radiante de su amiga ya había desaparecido

–Vaya... entonces tampoco vive aquí...– dijo Lucy en un susurro

–¿Á qué te refieres?– pregunto curiosa

–Nada... nada, solo pensaba en voz alta– dijo negando con las manos –Se que debe ser un lío tenernos aquí, no queremos abusar de tu hospitalidad– dijo Lucy cambiando el tema

–Que va, para mi es emocionante todo esto– comento risueña, después recordó que no había muchos motivos que celebrar, pero confiaba en que algún ángel la salvara de los hechos que se avecinaban en su vida –Deben estar hambrientos, en cuanto las cocineras se vayan al jardín les traeré algo para que coman, si se enteran de que estoy sacando comida podrían sospechar– dijo antes de salir echándoles una mirada a ambos, Natsu que seguía con su misma cara y ella que la despedía con la mano y las mejillas sonrojadas

–Natsu... que vergüenza...– dijo Lucy sentándose al pie de la cama

–Ella es muy amable, no debes tener vergüenza– dijo con su tono aburrido

–Quita esa cara por amor de Dios– le dijo a regañadientes –Este no es nuestro cuarto, no podemos hacer lo que nos plazca– le recalco

–Te preocupas mucho Lucy, si nos dejo estar en el mismo cuarto sabiendo que somos pareja ya se imaginaba...– dijo despreocupado,Lucy solo volteo los ojos y miro nuevamente el cuadro frente a ella, y pensaba... aquí tampoco esta... es igual de hermosa que mi madre... miraba detenidamente cada detalle de su vestido y del lugar donde la habían retratado, una sala amplia y una mesita adornaban el lugar... su vertido largo color rojo era lo que mas llamaba la atención, la mesita tenia un pequeño cofre con... lo que parecían ser cartas y algo dorado dentro... ¿Algo dorado? Lucy se levanto de golpe asustando a Natsu, se acerco a la pintura y miro detenidamente el cofre, dentro de el había algo que parecía ser una llave... una llave color dorado...

_**Continuara..**_


	13. Secretos

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo XIII **

Secretos

–Erza, ¿sabes si vendrá Jellal hoy?...– pregunto Gray con miedo, recientemente se enteraba de la relación que tenían estos dos, la cual no era de extrañarse, después de su larga historia..., Erza, que estaba sentada con todos, se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

–No lo se... pero ya no hace falta que regrese, Yukino se habrá quedado con el, no se si se irán o se quedaran y ciertamente es lo que menos me interesa ahora– Contesto sin emoción. Juvia que estaba sentada aun lado de Gray le susurro...

–Juvia cree que Erza esta celosa–

–Te estoy escuchando...– dijo entre dientes la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos, Juvia solo sintió el aura maligna que rodeo a Erza por un momento erizando su piel.

–Necesitaremos de su ayuda...–dijo Gray siendo interrumpido por los alaridos de los reporteros que estaban en la entrada

–¡Han vuelto!– Grito Mira desde la barra, Gildartz seguido de Laxus y Lily aparecieron en la entrada imponentes, seguido de ellos Happy y Jun, el primero entro volando alegre y Jun solo miraba feliz el recibimiento de todos, Erza que no esperaba verlos se levanto y los miro con sorpresa, nuevamente comenzó el ajetreo en el gremio...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro mundo

–¿Qué es lo que estas mirando con la boca abierta?– dijo Natsu que se había puesto a un lado de la rubia en cosa de segundos

–Natsu... mira– le señalo –¡Mira! es una llave, una llave dorada– dijo levantando la voz feliz y dando brincos

–¿y?– pregunto Natsu con su cara de confusión

–No creo que sea una coincidencia, esta llave es una llave mágica, estoy segura, aún qué... nunca antes la había visto...

–Lucy, puede ser una llave cualquiera...– dijo Natsu que miraba la llave con mucha atención –Aun que se parece mucho a tus llaves...

–Tengo que recuperarlas...– dijo recién acordándose que las llaves las tenia Zeref, sentía pánico al pensar en que tenia que volver a verlo, realmente no quería pero había sopesado que seria la única manera de recuperar las llaves...

–Lucy, ¿por qué tú sí puedes usar tu magia, te has preguntado eso?– pregunto Natsu con seriedad mirando el cuadro

–Lo he pensado... posiblemente por que no es mi magia, es la magia de mis espíritus... estoy segura que Zeref al igual que tu tampoco podía usar magia aquí... por esa razón robaba la mía, es lo que pienso... – Decía con la mirada perdida susurrando lo ultimo, Natsu la jalo y le beso la frente, acto que la trajo de regreso al mundo, lo miro y le dio una sonrisa tierna, Natsu no lo pudo evitar y la beso nuevamente en los labios

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– No he logrado tener contacto con el... ella aun no esta de regreso... necesito saber si todo salió como estaba planeado– dijo nerviosa

–Si no puedes traerlo de regreso envíame con el– dijo una voz fuerte y dura, proveniente de un hombre con la mirada llena de vacío

–Haré todo lo posible para tener contacto, pero sabes bien que tu desaparecerías en cuestión de minutos... están teniendo problemas pero muchas otras veces lo hice, es cuestión de tiempo que todo se encamine... pero estoy preocupada por el..., las cosas están cambiando, solo tu y yo somos y seremos testigos de lo que acontecerá... siento tanto lo que paso...– susurro al final

–Ya te has disculpado bastante... no tengo intenciones de perdonarte... si no fuera por mi hijo ya no estarías aquí...– agrego duramente y sin sentimiento el personaje que intercambiaba un dialogo con una desconocida mujer...

–Si hice todo esto fue para enmendar el error que cometí... ahora el mundo esta colapsando.. pero es un precio a pagar por su felicidad...– dijo la mujer que miraba al hombre frente a ella, un hombre fuerte que desde que lo conoció cambio drásticamente por diversos sucesos que acontecieron su vida, al ver que no le daba importancia a sus palabras siguió – Es cuestión de tiempo... ya no podemos hacer nada mas...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Celeste...– susurro Ryu escondido detrás de la puerta de la cocina, la chica que intentaba pasar desapercibida pego un brinco, reconociendo la voz giro su cabeza y molesta le dijo –¿¡Que no ves que me estoy escondiendo!?– estaba realmente muy molesta, cosa que extraño al chico, pero se imaginaba el por qué.

–Deja te ayudo– dijo sonriendo saliendo por la puerta trasera a hurtadillas rumbo al patio

¿Por qué esta tan feliz...? pensaba la rubia con el ceño fruncido, no pasaron ni 4 minutos cuando se escucharon los gritos de las cocineras y los cacareos de las gallinas

–Ese tonto...– dijo sonriendo, entro lo mas rápido que pudo a la cocina y con una sabana comenzó a rejuntar comida, pan, frutas, y semillas, tomo un cuento de leche que estaba recién salido de la lumbre con mucho cuidado y camino lo mas rápido que podía rumbo a la salida

–Señorita celeste, ¿Que hace aquí?– pregunto una sirvienta de cabello azul que caminaba rumbo a la cocina, vio los brazos de la chica cargados de comida y la miro extrañada.

–Esto... es... esto es para mi, tengo, mucha hambre...– dijo nerviosa y tartamudeando

–Aquí estas cuñadita, como te tardabas tanto y yo muriéndome de hambre vine a buscarte– fue la voz de Ryu la que sonó atrás de la peliazul

–Joven Ryu... ya veo, no me creería que todo esto es para usted señorita, si tenia vergüenza de pedir mas comida me la hubiera pedido a mi – dijo la despistada sirvienta sonriendo amablemente

–Es que como no había nadie cerca decidí tomar las cosas por mi cuenta– dijo con mas confianza la rubia– sonriendo torpemente

–Déjeme ayudarla– agrego haciendo intento de tomar las cosas de los brazos de Celeste

–No hace falta, mejor ayuda a las cocineras que al parecer están teniendo problemas con las gallinas– contesto la chica, la sirvienta miro por la única ventanilla de la cocina el espectáculo, gallinas correteadas por el cocinero y las cocineras –Pero que desastre– dijo antes de salir corriendo también, Ryu y Celeste solo se miraron con cara inexpresiva para después de un momento sonreír, Ryu se acerco y ayudo a la chica con las cosas, y sin pensar el lugar donde estaban le dio un beso pequeño y sonrío siendo regañado por Celeste, la chica nuevamente puso la cara de pocos amigos que tenia antes y ambos a escondidas subieron al cuarto donde estaban Natsu y Lucy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo...– dijo Ultear

–Es solo que estoy seguro que Lucy aun esta aquí...– dijo con una sonrisa malévola

–¿Y que piensas hacer mi señor?– pregunto la mujer indiferente

–Esperar...– dijo como si nada – Ella obtuvo ayuda, no es sensato ir a buscarla ahora cuando la están protegiendo, y sobre todo cuando me encuentro en la misma condición que ellos, no tendrá acceso a su magia hasta dentro de unas pocas semanas... ella vendrá a mi y sin darse cuenta me estará dando la oportunidad de terminar mi plan – hablaba frío y calculador, sentado en un sofá al centro de una sala

–Parece como si ya tuvieras planeado que esto sucediera...– dijo Ultear un poco incomoda y nerviosa –El piensa que tu tienes magia– agrego

–Quien diría que fuera tan cobarde– dijo para soltar una carcajada, Ultear lo miraba con una mirada indescriptible

–Lucy también lo cree, la magia que le robe era para mantener contacto con la tierra, necesitaba saber si mis lacayos habían conseguido las otras dos llaves, nunca tuvimos magia suficiente para ir y venir a nuestro antojo, ahora solo tenemos esta reserva– dijo extendiendo la mano y de su palma surgió una burbuja plateada donde se podía ver el universo con sus diez constelaciones, es tu trabajo ahora abrir nuevamente el portal que nos llevara de regreso Ultear, con la magia de estas constelaciones

–Se niegan a cooperar– dijo sin preámbulos

–Es por eso que necesite de tu ayuda... si no fuera ese el caso lo habría hecho yo mismo– dijo sonriendo con una mirada que helo a Ultear

–Ultear... alguien me esta traicionando ¿sabes?– dijo repentinamente –Creo que aun no saben con quien están tratando... yo se...– dijo y pauso mirando a Ultear – que tu me conoces bien, has estado conmigo todo este tiempo... pero no olvides que soy un Dios– Ultear que en todo momento miraba fijamente a Zeref inmutándose giro los ojos sin pensar

–Por qué has tenido a Lucy aquí todo este tiempo mi señor... sabiendo que la ayudarían...– dijo mas como comentario que como pregunta

–Eso es algo que no puedo decirte querida mía, pues significaría mostrarte un punto que nadie debe conocer...– dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola del mentón –Nadie...– la miraba fijamente acercando su rostro poco a poco – Nadie me detendrá...–la soltó y fue a sentarse nuevamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiore

Después de la bienvenida, los tres, Laxus, Gildartz y Lily subieron con el maestro, asegurándose que nadie mas los siguiera, ya una vez dentro del cuarto cerraron con seguro y se dirigieron a Makarov, antes de que pudieran decir algo el maestro hablo

–Bienvenidos sean de vuelta, espero buenas noticias– hablo sin mirarlos

–Tenemos noticias nuevas... pero no tan buenas– dijo Lily

–Sabemos donde se encuentra la magia perdida de Natsu... la misma que perdió cuando desapareció Igneel...– Dijo Gildartz, Makarov abrió los ojos y los miro a todos comenzando por el gato

–¿Quien les dio la información?– pregunto el maestro

–Tuvimos encuentros con Jellal, el sabe mas de lo que dice, sabemos que esta aquí, esta con Yukino– Comento Laxus

–El nos ayudo en nuestra búsqueda, pero le perdimos la pista hace mas de seis meses

–¿Sabes lo que significa lo que me están diciendo?– pregunto el maestro

–Lo sabemos...– contesto Laxus –Si Natsu no encuentra la magia perdida todo se habrá acabado

–Ahora bien, ¿existe alguna forma de encontrar la magia?– pregunto nuevamente impaciente el maestro

–La hay... Natsu se encuentra en ese lugar, pero no podemos comunicarnos con el, y aun si lo hiciéramos desconocemos la forma para que el la recuperara...– dijo nuevamente Gildartz quien intentaba mantenerse al margen

–¿Como llegamos a este punto?– preguntaba el maestro mas para si mismo, el siempre mantenía la compostura para con los demás, pero el conocía parte de la historia que no contaba a los otros, tenia el peso de Natsu desde que llego al gremio, y su misión había sido encontrar la magia que se le había arrebatado desde pequeño... solo así Natsu podría seguir su destino... y parte de su destino fue conocer a Lucy, lo supo desde la primera vez que la vio.

–Mantener esta información oculta es parte de su trabajo...– dijo el maestro que ahora caminaba de un lado a otro –Nadie mas tiene que saberlo– finalizo indicándoles que salieran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro mundo

–¿Puedo?– llamo la mujer lo mas bajito que pudo a la puerta, la puerta se abrió, parecía que la estaban esperando, entro seguida de Ryu, cerraron la puerta con seguro y dejaron las cosas en la mesita, Natsu y Lucy parecían inquietos, esta ultima estaba de pie revolviendo sus manos, y Natsu estaba recargado en la ventana.

–Celeste, necesito preguntarte algo... muy importante– dijo Lucy rompiendo el silencio

–¿Qué pasa Lucy? ¿qué les sucede a ambos?– pregunto inquieta, Lucy se animo a preguntar

–Esta pintura, ¿Dónde fue hecha?– dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

–La pintura...– dijo girando hacia el gran cuadro a su izquierda –Ahora que lo dices, esta pintura fue hecha antes de que yo naciera... así que no se muy bien en que parte de la casa fue, ¿por qué la pregunta?– dijo mirándola nuevamente con la ceja alzada

–No se como lo tomaras pero, necesito saber sobre esta llave que aparece aquí...– dijo señalando la cajita

–Nunca le había puesto mucha atención a esa caja– dijo celeste acercándose – Debió ser alguna reliquia de mi madre, he visto ese cofre aquí pero no tiene nada mas que joyas– respondió sin darle importancia al asunto. Natsu que se mantenía en silencio miro a Ryu y después a Lucy

–Necesitamos esa llave– dijo Natsu sin preámbulo, Celeste que miraba a Lucy miro a Natsu sorprendida y después a Ryu, –¿Es que hay algo que yo no sepa?– pregunto la rubia

–Celeste, ahora no puedo aclararte nada pero, tienes que confiar en mi, si consigo esa llave quizá muchos de mis problemas se resuelvan, solo necesito comprobar una cosa, pero solo... solo podré hacerlo con la llave en mis manos...– dijo Lucy casi suplicando, Ryu que miraba en silencio hablo por primera vez

–Celeste, la anciana quizá pueda saber de esa llave, es la mas vieja de aquí– dijo sin esperar la aprobación de Celeste ante la petición de Lucy

–Ryu... – dijo mordiéndose los labios, las cosas se complicaban mas nuevamente...pensó – Ella conoció a mi madre desde pequeña... quizá ella sepa de esa llave– hablaba adentrándose en sus pensamientos, intentando recordar algo que ayudara

–Ella debe saber algo sobre la llave Lucy... tengo que hablar con ella aun qué... es muy anciana... quizá no recuerde mucho...– dijo mirándolos nuevamente –deberían comer...estas muy delgada– agrego cambiando el tema, Lucy miro su cuerpo y suspiro, giro hacia Natsu que no espero mas, ya estaba comiendo.

–Si encontrar esa llave los ayudara, haré todo lo que este en mis manos... pero Lucy por favor come, ¿que tal si estas embarazada? – dijo inocentemente a lo que Natsu casi se ahoga con el pan comenzando a toser –podría tener problemas de salud– agrego nuevamente, Lucy se había puesto roja y se había quedado sin habla, Ryu al ver el incomodo momento que les hizo pasar la chica interrumpió

–Iré a buscar a mi hermano...– dijo encaminándose a la puerta, Celeste giro rápidamente

–¿Que harás?– pregunto preocupada, durante el trayecto de la cocina al cuarto hablaron sobre lo que les esperaba, habían decidido hablar con el hermano de Natsu antes de cualquier otra cosa, Ryu se quedo enamorado de la rubia en cuanto la vio, y su hermano no hacia mucho por acercarse a ella, quizá aun había esperanzas para hacerlo cambiar de parecer, cualquier cosa parecía mas sensata que simplemente huir, la cual era una alternativa en caso de que no accediera. Lucy y Natsu sabían que estaban en problemas pero no tenían idea de en que forma podrían ayudarlos.

–Lucy deberías comer, ¿qué tal si llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre?– dijo Natsu bromeando, Lucy lo fulmino con la mirada y le metió el pan en la boca , lo menos que deseaba era estar embarazada en este preciso momento ¿qué futuro le daría a su hijo?.

–Era.. una broma– dijo Natsu con la boca llena, Lucy volvió a poner atención a la parejita que hablaba en la puerta muy sospechosa. Celeste se giro y hablo, haré lo que pueda Lucy, pero te pido que me esperes, tengo algo que resolver...– dijo saliendo del cuarto junto con Ryu

–Natsu...– dijo antes de pegarle una mordida a una manzana – Se que no debo salir de aquí, pero esta noche iré a investigar, esa llave tiene que estar aquí, y la voy a encontrar– dijo mirando fijamente la puerta

– Iré contigo– dijo Natsu despreocupado

–No, si me encuentran a mi me podrán confundir con Celeste, pero si nos encuentran juntos los meteremos en problemas...– agrego mirando al chico a la cara

–No te dejare andar sola por aquí– levanto la voz al decir esto ultimo, Lucy lo tomo de la cara y lo beso –Estaré bien...– le susurro –Natsu la miro preocupado, sabia que tenia razón, si los encontraban juntos sería un problema para sus amigos, Lucy noto en poco tiempo lo mucho que Natsu había cambiado, en otros tiempos habría sido mas imprudente y arrebatado...–Natsu... ¿ya no le tienes vértigo a los transportes?– pregunto recordando su trayecto de venida al castillo

–Pues... aprendí a controlarlo– murmuro –viaje mucho durante todo este tiempo, era una tortura mi condición..– dijo sin mirarla a los ojos

–Natsu... ¿Qué paso con tu búsqueda con Igneel? ¿qué ha sido de Erza y los demás?– pregunto por primera vez desde su encuentro

–Lucy, todos te buscamos por mucho tiempo, aun no nos dábamos por vencidos cuando apareció este niño del que te hable– dijo sosteniendo las manos de la chica entre las suyas –Igneel... creo que hace mucho que no pienso en el... mientras te buscaba solía preguntar por el también... pero siempre fuiste mas importante tu y al final termine olvidando...– dijo con una mirada triste, Lucy lo noto –Natsu... – dijo y lo abraso, Natsu la apretó a su cuerpo

–Buscaremos a Igneel... lo encontraremos– dijo feliz en un susurro

–Lucy... – hablo bajito

–mm?– murmuro la chica entre sus brazos... cuanto había crecido el chico que ahora se sentía tan pequeña y frágil...

–La idea de un hijo...– dijo nervioso – Me agrada mucho...– finalizo esperando el enfado de la mujer, solo sintió los brazos de Lucy juntarse mas, miro hacia ella que había alzado la mirada y lo veía fijamente, sus ojos brillaban... la miraba con otros ojos, nuevamente sentía un calor nacer en todo su cuerpo... esperaba un regaño pero ella solo sonreía... la beso dulcemente rozando sus labios despacio acariciando su espalda... mientras sus manos bajaban hasta tocar sus nalgas, la acariciaba incitándola, había notado lo candente que era la chica, algo que siempre supo de ella por sus ropas tan pequeñas que siempre usaba y guardaba en su cuarto, la chica correspondía con los ojos cerrados y el gesto relajado, parecía que no pondría objeción alguna...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el gremio

–Happy tengo que hablar contigo– dijo Charle tomando por sorpresa al gato que estaba riéndose con Jun

–Aye– contesto acercándose a ella

–He notado que tu y Jun son mas cercanos ahora, ¿has hablado con el? ¿te ha dicho algo sobre Natsu?– pregunto con firmeza esperando la respuesta de su ahora esposo

–Pues no mucho...– dijo desinteresado, enseguida saco un pescado de su pequeño morral –Mira te traje un pescado– Charle lo miraba con una gota en la frente –¿Charle fuiste a dejar el huevo con tu mama?, es lo que me dijo Wendy– dijo inocente el gato azul, a pesar de haber crecido y tener una familia su forma de ser no había cambiado mucho.

–Si tonto, a penas te vienes acordando– dijo molesta la gata blanca

–Me había acordado... pero yo confío en que lo cuidas bien por eso no te había preguntado nada...– dijo comenzando a lloriquear

–Happy...– murmuro la gata un poco desesperada, el gato la miro con los ojos hechos un río –Necesito que me cuentes sobre Jun...– murmuro bajito sin darle importancia a sus dramas –Aye..– contesto triste, Charle salió al patio junto con Happy dispuesta preguntarle varias cosas que traía dando vueltas en su cabeza, aprovechando que los periodistas se habían ido

–¿Dónde esta Wendy?– pregunto repentinamente el gato, ya tenia rato que no la veía, el sol se estaba poniendo y pronto oscurecería, ni Jellal, ni Wendy ni Yukino se veían cerca

–Wendy fue a ver a Polyushka... dijo que tenia que hablar con ella sobre algo... – contesto sentándose en un tronco que había cerca, y cambiando de tema pregunto –¿Qué tipo de magia has visto hacer a Jun?– pregunto sin mas

–Pues...– dijo Happy antes de sentarse a un lado suyo –Lo vi abrir llaves y usar magia de fuego... – pero el no lo hace frente a todos

–Ya veo...– murmuro Charle, Happy la miraba curioso

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?– hablo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la gata

–Por que eso nos puede ayudar a saber sobre el origen del chico, o al menos de donde viene...– contesto

–Si Jun no quiere decirnos eso deberíamos de respetarlo...– agrego Happy descontento

–Happy... esto va mas allá de Jun...– comento la gata –Jun puede estar en grave peligro...– dijo esperando la reacción de Happy, el gato la miro extrañado

–¿Por qué Jun tendría que estar en peligro?– pregunto incrédulo

–Happy... Jun vino a ayudar a los chicos, si el no dijo nada es por qué se esta ocultando de alguien... y ese alguien probablemente tiene que ver con Zeref...– Happy la miraba preocupado, Charle pensaba en como lo haría entender

–¿De dónde crees que es Jun?– pregunto el gato

–Creo que Jun no es de este mundo...– dijo la gata esperando la reacción de Happy, a lo que el solamente se río y dijo –Pero que cosas dices– se levanto y se sacudió –Deberías de sacar todas esas cosas que traes en la cabeza...–

–Happy... hay algo que no te he dicho... que no le he dicho a nadie...– dijo repentinamente, Happy la miro esperando

–Antes de que Jun llegara... tuve visiones... donde aparecía Lucy...– susurro muy cerca del gato esperando que nadie la escuchara

–Supe entonces que de alguna manera podríamos encontrarla... pero en mis visiones Lucy estaba muerta...

_**Continuara..**_


	14. Mi decisión y tu orgullo

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo XIV **

Mi decisión y tu orgullo

Celeste había salido detrás de Ryu apresurada, pero al llegar a las escaleras vio a su prometido que caminaba enfadado hacia quien sabe donde, por un momento pensó lo peor y se escondió, Ryu, quien lo buscaba, se acerco a el y antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra recibió un puñetazo en la cara, no se defendió, el prometido de celeste estaba furioso y se preguntaban si había descubierto su secreto.

Ryu tirado en el suelo no se defendió, solamente mantenía la cabeza gacha limpiándose el labio, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara

–¡Levántate!– le ordeno el chico de cabello oscuro, Sora, estaba furioso y Celeste que miraba todo con los ojos abiertos escondida se quedo en shock, Ryu se puso de pie y lo miro a los ojos, tenia una mirada llena de tristeza y vergüenza pero lo miro fijamente, retando su amor por la chica, Sora lo miro con desprecio sin saber que pensar lo tomo de la solapa de su ropa y lo acero a el

–¿Cuándo...? ¿¡Cuándo pensabas decírmelo!?– le grito en la cara

–Pensaba decírtelo justo ahora... pero alguien mas se me adelanto– dijo sin temor, sabia bien que el no los había visto nunca, alguien tenia que haberlo hecho.

–¿¡Desde cuando!?– mascullo furioso soltándolo bruscamente, no tenia intenciones de pelear con el, se le veía mas tristeza y desconcierto que ganas de golpear, Ryu se sentía mal pero no lo aparentaba, la sala estaba deshabitada, a estas horas la casa solía quedarse sola con la servidumbre, la cual estaba en sus labores en el campo, la única que estaba cerca era la mucama pero no se enteraba de nada pues estaba al fondo del pasillo entretenida limpiando la habitación.

–No podemos hablar esto aquí Sora...– le dijo acomodándose la ropa, Celeste se sentía apenada, tenia miedo de que su padre se enterara y la obligara a casarse o la enviara lejos... con el temor salió y enfrento a Sora, levanto la cabeza y bajo las escaleras hasta estar frente a el, Sora la miraba apretando los dientes.

–Lo siento Sora... pero yo estoy... enamorada de Ryu– le dijo tomando al chico de la mano... ahora si... no tenia idea de lo que pasaría... pero al mirar al chico del que sostenía la mano y sentir ese calor y la mirada cálida de el... sabia que cualquier cosa valía la pena si era junto a el. Sora se río irónicamente, sin mirarlos, puso las manos alrededor de su cintura y camino sin rumbo de un lado a otro, no podía hacer nada... salió hecho una furia de la casa, Ryu hizo intento de seguirlo pero Celeste le tiro la mano, lo miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza, Ryu estaba triste por lo que le había hecho a su hermano... pero se enamoro de la chica antes de saber quien era...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–No... eso no puede ser cierto– decía el gato triste bajando su carita, la gata tratando de confortarlo le dijo –Ya no he tenido esa visión desde que conocimos a Jun... quizá las cosas cambiaron desde entonces... el futuro es incierto– Charle estaba de pie mirando a Happy –Podemos estar seguros entonces de que Natsu esta con Lucy... al menos por ahora ella esta bien, estoy segura– dijo intentando alentar al gatito que se había puesto triste

–Aye...– murmuro y se puso de pie para irse con la gata al gremio

–El celo parece estarse despejando de nuevo... quizá los reporteros ya no vuelvan por acá...– decía la gata que iba de la mano con Happy

–Nunca supimos que era ese remolino en el cielo... pero poco a poco esta desapareciendo...– dijo el gato mirando el cielo, ambos entraron al gremio y fueron con Erza que estaba con Gray, Juvia, Mira, Elfman y los demás, todo estaba tranquilo nuevamente, y al parecer hasta que Natsu no volviera con Lucy o con noticias, no sucedería nada nuevo, pensaron que Zeref volvería a Fiore... pero ya habían pasado muchos días... y nada ocurría, repentinamente la puerta se abrió, la figura de Jellal y Yukino se dejo ver, Erza los miro y se giro nuevamente no dándole importancia, todos los miraban curiosos, sabiendo la relación de Erza con el sentían una especie de atmósfera pesada, Gray sabia que Jellal no estaría ahí de no ser necesario. Gildartz y Laxus estaban en la barra bebiendo, Gajeel se había desaparecido con Lily como solían hacer antes de que Lily partiera con los otros dos a esa misión desconocida. Cuando los nuevos visitantes estuvieron en la mesa principal con todos dejaron de mirarlos , Jellal se acerco a Erza y le dijo bajito

–Tengo que hablar contigo– Erza solamente lo miro y se puso de pie, no era lugar para hacer una escena así que fingió no darle importancia y salió con el, y para variar todos los miraban, una ves fuera Jellal le pido que caminaran un rato, Erza no sabia que pensar pero lo siguió. Caminaban sin rumbo pero alejándose de la ciudad, no era bueno que lo vieran cerca o que alguien pudiera reconocerlo.

–Hace tiempo que no hablábamos a solas...– dijo el repentinamente. Erza que caminaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en el suelo solo asintió sin que el lo viera.

–No se que estas pensando pero te aseguro que te equivocas...–dijo y Erza lo corto antes de que siguiera

–¿Para esto querías que saliéramos a caminar?– se detuvo y Jellal lo noto girando su cabeza para verla de reojo

–Se que te oculte muchas cosas Erza... pero fue por tu bien... y el de tu gremio...–dijo nuevamente

–Ocultar las cosas no protege a nadie de nada, solo de su propia ignorancia...–agrego mirándolo a los ojos enfadada

–Te dije que confiaras en mi...–menciono girándose completamente para estar frente a ella, alrededor había silencio... acompañados de enormes arboles que cubrían el cielo completamente dejando solo unos cuantos rayos pasar... los pocos rayos que quedaban en el cielo.

–No se puede confiar en un mentiroso... antes lo hice... intentaste matarme...– dijo dejando ver coraje en su mirada, Jellal recordó aquella ves en la torre y sintió una puñalada... eso era cierto... pero esta ves era distinto.

–Tu... tu eres lo mas importante para mi– le dijo seriamente acercándose a ella –Si hice todo esto fue para protegerte... yo se que amas a tu gremio mas que a mi... que tus amigos son los mas importante e intento ponerlos a salvo...– la pelirroja lo miro a los ojos desconfiada... sabia que estaba enamorada de el, muchas veces paso las noches a su lado desde hacia tiempo... el lo sabia... aun así le había mentido sobre su única amiga.

–¿Donde esta?– dijo ignorando sus palabras

–Nunca podrás ir a ese lugar...– le dijo tomándola de los hombros suavemente –Y si pudieras ir... estarías indefensa–le susurro acercándose al oído, la conocía bien... sabia que ella podría atacarlo o golpearlo, pero confiaba en que aun lo amaba, Erza se dejo abrasar, pero no fue correspondido.

–Tenemos que regresar... Natsu podría volver en cualquier momento, no puedo dejar el gremio indefenso– dijo separándose de el

–Algún día tendrás que hacer tu vida... y tendrás que dejar de luchar... – le dijo mirándola partir, ella se detuvo y lo escucho, se giro y le dijo –Yo vivo para luchar... así fue desde siempre Jellal... desde que te conocí... luchar es mi vida...–El chico camino detrás suyo... no sabia si era su imaginación pero Erza se veía pálida, suponía que la situación era demasiado y no estaba alimentándose bien... Erza no volvió a decir una sola palabra pero antes de poder vislumbrar el gremio Erza se tropezó y Jellal logro tomarla en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo... pudo notar que estaba aturdida, de no ser así lo habría golpeado o algo por el estilo... y sobre todo, nunca se habría tropezado, cuando se recupero agarro fuerte el brazo de Jellal inconscientemente, después reacciono y siguió caminando como si nada, el le hablo.

–Estas demasiado tensa desde que Natsu se fue... ¿verdad?– pregunto parado donde mismo, preocupado, Erza se detuvo nuevamente y sin mirarlo el supo que estaba triste, la miro agachar la cabeza y cruzar los brazos, la conocía y sabia que ese gesto indicaba que no estaba bien.

–La ultima vez que te vi te note pálida... no estas comiendo bien y sigues entrenando por las noches, ¿verdad?– le agrego alzando la voz, Erza se sintió sorprendida por sus palabras, nunca pensó que el siguiera estando al pendiente de lo que hacia.

–No hablare contigo hasta que no me des mas explicaciones de lo que ocurrió, es todo lo que tengo que decirte ahora...– le contesto con su voz inexpresiva

–Pensé que hacia lo correcto... una ves te involucre en mis luchas y saliste lastimada... no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder...– le dijo siendo interrumpido bruscamente por la chica que se giro y lo miro a los ojos.

–¡Esta es mi lucha! tu no tienes nada que ver con mis amigos ni con Fairy Tail...– le grito apaciguando su furia poco a poco, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

–Ya veo... en estos años que estuvimos juntos, siempre me imagine que harías o dirías cuando supieras que te había estado ocultando esto... lo merezco... pero si fue para protegerte no me importa si no me vuelves a dirigir la palabra, no me arrepiento de todo lo que vivi contigo...– Jellal hablaba y Erza noto una mirada que nunca vio en el, una cargada de emociones y tristeza, sin embargo no se podría retractar de lo que había dicho, su orgullo no se lo permitía; Jellal hizo un ademan de despedida, y la pelirroja lo miro desconcertada, el se giro y camino en dirección contraria, Erza estiro la mano sin saber por que, el no la miraba, pensó en decirle algo para que no se marchara pero no podía pensar, el se había ido muchas veces pero algo dentro de ella le decía que esta ves era diferente pues nunca se había despedido... siempre prometía volver.

–Jellal...–hablo y el se detuvo –¿Dónde esta Lucy?– pregunto nuevamente

–Ella esta a salvo... si eso es lo que te preocupa, nunca podrás llegar a donde ella está– le contesto sin mirarla –Yukino rompió su contrato con sus espíritus, era un contrato temporal igualmente, ella les dará las dos llaves que le faltan a Lucy, cuando Natsu regrese con ella entrégaselas– le contesto con una voz apagada y se marcho, Erza se quedo de pie sin saber que hacer o pensar... reunió coraje y guardando un secreto en lo mas profundo de su corazón se giro y camino soltando una lagrima...

Cuando Erza volvió al gremio camino en dirección a Gildartz, esa misión extraña a la que habían ido nunca le dio buena espina tenia curiosidad y estaba dispuesta a preguntar, antes de llegar con ellos Mira la llamo.

–Erza, tengo que hablar contigo...– la tomo del brazo y la jalo al segundo piso, donde sabia que no la podían escuchar, Erza echo un vistazo a Gildartz y asintió siguiendo a la chica.

–¿Que sucede?–pregunto sin vacilar

–Yukino se marcho...– dijo triste mirando a Erza, la cual no parecía sorprendida –Me ha dejado esto...– le mostró a Erza un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo –Me dijo que es para ti, que tu sabrás que hacer con ellas, Erza tomo el paquete en sus manos y lo desenvolvió, estaban las dos llaves doradas que le faltaban a Lucy... Mira se encamino al barandal, donde se podía ver todo el gremio, miraba a cada una de las personas y sonrío con nostalgia –Erza...– le hablo –No puedo permitir que nadie lastime a nadie del gremio... si Zeref vuelve.. estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida para proteger a mis hermanos y a mis compañeros... esta vez no me esconderé...– Erza la miro sin decir nada, sabia que ella haría lo mismo... sin dudarlo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos de la tierra estaban acostados en el pasto mirando el cielo...

–¿Crees que le haya dicho a mi padre?– pregunto Celeste a Ryu, después del encuentro con Sora, habían ido a su lugar secreto favorito, el lugar donde se conocieron, antes de ir a ver a Natsu y a Lucy, los cuales estaban desesperados, más el chico, se notaba que era inquieto, aun no sabían como arreglarían su situación pero Lucy parecía haber planeado algo que no le comento.

–No... no creo que lo haga por ahora– dijo Ryu, a quien Celeste no había visto tan triste como en ese momento.

–Sientes que le fallaste a tu hermano... verdad...– le dijo bajito, apenada, en todo el camino no habían hablado mucho.

–No lo siento... le falle completamente...–dijo sin miramientos

–Esto es mi culpa...–dijo Celeste repentinamente, todo lo que había estado cargando se le venia encima, sin tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas correctamente no tendrían que haberse peleado Ryu y Sora...

–Hey...– le dijo tomándola del mentón –No es tu culpa...–le sonrío levemente –No es tu culpa ser tan bonita– se acerco a ella y le dio un beso corto, la miro cerrar los ojos... ella no lo veía pero su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, la abraso queriendo sentir la razón de haberle fallado a su familia... estaban huyendo de la realidad... si era necesario el, Ryu, le diría al padre de Celeste que se casaría con ella, con o sin su permiso... claro... la reputación de su familia, de su padre y su hermano quedaría completamente arruinada...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–No te dejare ir sola... ya te lo dije– bramaba el chico pelirosa mirando por la ventana

–No puedes ir conmigo... si nos ven juntos de noche será peligroso... después de lo que le paso a Celeste y a Ryu... sobretodo después de eso no puedes venir conmigo, y si quieres que salgamos de aquí me harás caso...– contesto igual de gruñona Lucy, Natsu la miro enfadado sabiendo que era cierto y que no podía discutir mas sobre lo mismo, simplemente no quería alejarse de ella...

–No puede ser esa la única salida...–bufo molesto haciendo gesto de pensar

–Pues quizá no, pero si es la mas segura Natsu– le volvió a atacar mas desesperada

–No puede ser segura si tienes que separarte de mi– le contesto acercándose amenazador agarrando su muñeca fuerte, Lucy fruncía el ceño enfadada, ella sabia lo mucho que Natsu deseaba salir de ahí pero no quería separarse de ella, y si tenia que irse a escondidas lo haría.

–Esta bien... esta bien Natsu...– le dijo mas relajada –Mañana iremos Juntos... o buscaremos una forma donde podamos estar los dos, ¿Esta bien?– le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos esperando su afirmación, Natsu la soltó y se sentó en la cama asintiendo... la noche había llegado y Celeste había regresado para ver como estaban y darles mas comida, Lucy le pido hablar a solas, Natsu estaba curioso pero Lucy le dijo que eran cosas de mujeres, no insistió mas y Celeste la llevo, cuidando de no ser vistas a su habitación.

–Entonces... aquella anciana que dices... ¿Sabe quien y dónde se pintó ese cuadro?– pregunto la rubia una ves dentro de la habitación que era bastante similar a donde ella de quedaba. Celeste notaba mucho interés de Lucy hacia el cuadro, pero no le daba mucha importancia.

–Si... ella me cuido desde pequeña, aun vive... pero ya no sale de su casa... ¿Quieres que hable con ella?–pregunto

–No, no, solo es curiosidad... ¿Y dónde dices que vive?– cuestiono fingiendo desinterés

–Vive cerca del río, pasando los establos, es muy reservada y le gusta la soledad...–agrego riendo tímidamente

–Ya veo... por cierto... ¿Qué paso con tu padre?– dijo cambiando el tema para no obviar lo que planeaba

–Por suerte esta noche no vendrá... se quedara fuera por cosas de negocios... no se que haré Lucy... Ryu y yo tenemos planeado todo pero... no quiero pensar que algo salga mal... no puedo estar sin el...– le dijo a la otra chica un poco triste y melancólica recordando, vio que Lucy sentía pena por ella –A Sora no lo volví a ver en toda la tarde... no creo que haya hecho una tontería...– murmuro mas para si pensando que habría hecho su ex prometido, Lucy no conocía a Sora y tenia mucha curiosidad por saber quien era.

–Celeste... estoy segura que las cosas se arreglaran... eres una buena chica– le dijo Lucy regalándole una sonrisa

–Lucy... ¿Algún día me contaras de el lugar de donde vienes?– pregunto Celeste como una niña curiosa

–Si, lo haré, pero antes... necesito saber dónde estoy– contesto un poco avergonzada de parecer tan ignorante –Te estaré agradecida eternamente Celeste– le dijo regalándole una enorme sonrisa

–Esto ha sido una aventura para mi– dijo feliz –Espero que se queden mas tiempo– agrego sintiendo que eso no era posible, pero les hacia saber que su estancia no le molestaba, solo era cuestión de que nadie mas los viera

–Gracias por confiar en mi...– le dijo Lucy y la abraso...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Vamos Jun, el maestro me pidió que te entrenara– le dijo Romeo a Jun tomándolo de la mano, Jun solo asintió

–Creo que el indicado para enseñarle magia de fuego al chico es Romeo– dijo Gildartz bebiendo y mirando como se iban, por suerte nadie en el gremio les dio importancia mas que Happy quien se fue tras ellos

–El chico necesita aprender muchas cosas, no se por qué nadie le ha enseñado nada...– le contesto Laxus molesto

–Recuerda que en el gremio no existe un mago lo suficientemente fuerte para enseñarle a este niño la magia que debe desarrollar– recalco Gildartz

–El tiempo esta contando, y no he visto avance... es una tontería mantener esto en secreto– bufo dando un trago a su bebida

–Te pido que te calmes, si el maestro dijo que así debía ser así será, recuerda lo difícil que fue para ti volver a ser parte de Fairy Tail, no metas la pata nuevamente, esta no te la perdonara tu abuelo– le regaño Gildartz –Ademas, su potencial aun no se puede desarrollar, necesita estar en una situación extrema, al igual que Natsu...– le comento aparentando estar hablando de un tema trivial para que los que anduvieran por ahí no les prestaran atención, no tenían que hablar de esto como si nada.

–Me preocupa ese chico... si no logra despertar la magia sellada no podremos derrotar a Zeref...– le dijo aceptando su propia debilidad ante el mago oscuro

–Será mejor hablar de otra cosa... – le dijo Gildartz sabiendo que estaban tocando un tema fuerte –Cuéntame... no has hablado con Lissana, veo que te mira mucho desde que llegaste– le molesto sonriendo con picardía mientras lo decía

–¿Lissana? que va, ella esta interesada en Natsu desde pequeña – le dijo mirando en dirección a la peliblanca que curiosamente lo estaba observando de reojo a lo lejos, cuando se topo con su mirada se sonrojo y Gildartz se echo una carcajada burlándose

–Yo creo que le gustas– le dijo copiando el estilo de Happy en aquellos viejos tiempos

–No molestes– bufo incomodo aun con las mejillas rojas

–¿Que piensas de que el maestro hiciera pasar a Jun como tu hijo?– pregunto vacilando, ya estaba un poco suelto por el alcohol

–Qué no se le pudo ocurrir algo mas estúpido– le contesto molesto dándole otro trago a su bebida incitando a cambiar el tema de conversación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Es tarde Wendy, es hora de que regreses– dijo la anciana poniéndose de pie, ella y Wendy hablaron durante toda la tarde...

–Volvió a cambiar... estoy preocupada...– dijo Wendy saliendo al portal

–No le des importancia al cielo...– dijo Polyushka – Preocúpate por ayudar a Jun cuando sea necesario... el es quien mas ayuda necesita, es su futuro lo que esta en juego Wendy...

–Lo haré...– dijo firme asintiendo con la cabeza

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucy miraba por la ventana las estrellas, acostada a un lado del chico que dormía plácidamente... Natsu podía privarse completamente al dormir... pensaba mirándolo de cerca... asegurándose de que estuviera dormido, lentamente se puso de pie y saco una capa vieja con capucha que se encontró en el armario, esperaba que Celeste nunca se enterara de que había husmeado en las cosas de su madre... pero no lo habría hecho de no ser necesario...

–Lo siento Natsu... es por los dos...– dijo antes de salir por la ventana... miro había abajo y sintió un escalofrío pero aun así bajo como lo hiciera Natsu al subir, por la enramada, pobre de Natsu, pensaba la rubia, sentía las ramas encajarse en sus dedos, dolía pero tenia el presentimiento de que esa anciana la ayudaría... poco a poco logro bajar, gracias al cielo la capa era negra y nadie notaria su presencia, al llegar al suelo estuvo a punto de caer, fue mas cansado de lo que pensó, arreglo sus ropas y se acomodo la capucha escondiendo su cabello en ella, recordaba poco desde la ves que llegaron, el establo estaba muy cerca... sus pisadas eran aire... a lo lejos vio una luz provenía del establo, se acerco por donde no le llegara la luz y sin darse cuenta piso una cubeta que estaba tirada haciendo un ruido seco... enseguida escucho movimiento y abrió los ojos mirando a todo lados, nuevamente había silencio... respiro hondo y siguió caminando... al entrar al establo miraba una y otra vez a todos lados... eso que antes había escuchado tenia que haber sido alguien... o algo... quizá caballos... esperaba que eso fuera... giro hacia la entrada de la caballeriza y nuevamente escucho ruidos... no sabia si seguir o no... pero tenia que atravesar por ahí si no quería ser descubierta o perderse, cualquiera de las dos era una mala opción... escucho el ruido mas fuerte... no sonaba como un animal... sonaba muy extraño y comenzó a asustarse prestando atención... eran... ¿eran gemidos? dio un paso atrás en la oscuridad y le dio de golpe a un caballo que relincho causando que quien fuera que hiciera esos ruidos parara... sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y su piel se estremeció cuando vio a dos figuras en la paja... los cuales se pusieron de pie asustados al ser descubiertos... Lucy los miro y se puso blanca.

–¿Gray? ¿Juvia?– murmuro llevándose la mano a la boca sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos como platos...

_**Continuara..**_


	15. Flamin Devag

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo XV **

Flamin Devag

Lucy después de correr hacia el río se escondió entre la arboleda y los arbustos, agitada, había actuado sin pensar, pero estaba segura, ellos no eran los mismos chicos que ella conocía.

–Pero que estoy haciendo...–se reprochaba mientras respiraba hondamente con la mano en el corazón, echo un vistazo hacia el edificio enorme que parecía un castillo y se percibía tranquilidad, al parecer nadie la había seguido... esa noche Celeste iba a ser anunciada como prometida, pero su padre había cancelado a ultima hora por que no podría volver, había tenido mucha suerte... de no ser así la casa estaría llena de gente y no habría podido salir sin llamar la atención...

Lucy decidió avanzar, los pies le dolían, hacia mucho que no corría tanto pero tenia en mente que llegaría con esa dichosa anciana y le preguntaría por la llave, se encamino por la orilla del río buscando como cruzar, hasta que diviso un pequeño puentecillo y decidida camino rápido hacia el cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido al pisar las ramas y hojas secas que había por todas partes... cuando cruzo, a lo lejos pudo ver la única casita que había en kilómetros, una vieja choza de la que solo se distinguía la ventana iluminada por un candelabro, antes de llegar se aseguro de que no tuviera perros o algún animal escandaloso; No era muy tarde al parecer ya que se veía movimiento dentro, se acerco hasta llegar a la ventana y por primera vez la miro... no era la típica vieja regordeta, era delgada pero la miraba caminar pausada y despreocupada.

–Espero que este sola...–susurro para si misma encaminándose a la puerta y temerosa llamo tocando la puerta... espero unos largos segundos y antes de que pudiera insistir la puerta se abrió, Lucy entonces se dio cuenta de que todo encajaba... como un rompecabezas...

–¿Te vas a quedar mirando o vas a entrar?–Dijo la anciana malhumorada

–Yo... yo s..oy– Balbuceo Lucy

–Ya se que no eres Celeste, no te preocupes por las presentaciones... entra, te he estado esperando– dijo mientras se adentraba a la casa, Lucy asintió torpemente y entro sacándose la capa

–¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Comida?– pregunto mientras sacaba unas tazas de la vieja alacena de madera oscura que colgaban en la cocina, la casa era pequeña y tenia todo a la mano, todos los cuartos se unían por la sala, Lucy que no quería ser maleducada asintió y acepto la taza con algo parecido a café. Se sentía desconcertada, la anciana sabia que no era Celeste, pero... ¿Sabia quien era ella entonces?

–Perdón por venir tan tarde... pero creo que solo usted me puede ayudar...– soltó sin mas un poco desesperada –¿Cómo sabe que yo no soy Celeste?– pregunto recordando ese detalle

–Yo cuide a Celeste desde pequeña, la reconocería en cualquier parte, y tu, eres idéntica, pero no eres ella, me lo has dejado claro– dijo sentándose en un taburete –Siéntate...– le ordeno

–¿No le parece extraño?– pregunto curiosa –Como me deja entrar a su casa sin mas, ni preguntar nada...–dijo extrañada mirándola a los ojos, de los cuales se reflejaba mucha tristeza que ocultaba muy bien con serenidad...

–¿Sabes tu a que vienes aquí?– le pregunto igualmente mirándola fijamente, Lucy se quedo callada y hablo nerviosa

–Vengo por respuestas...– hablo bajito desconcertada por la pregunta

–Te dije que te he estado esperando, dime que quieres saber...– pregunto nuevamente dando un sorbo a su taza y acomodándose en el sillón, Lucy miro alrededor preguntándose a si misma que cosas podía confiarle y que no... miro un vestido muy bonito colgado en la pared la anciana lo noto.

–Es para Celeste, lo usaría esta noche...– dijo apesadumbrada

–Usted crío a Celeste... y por ende conoció a su madre... ¿verdad?– pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta

–Si... Liliana, así se llamaba... idénticas las tres... Celeste tu y ella... es una lastima que falleciera tan joven...– suspiro cansada

–Desde que estoy aquí... en este lugar es la primera vez que no me siento rara hablando de esto...–dijo Lucy –Es extraño... pero usted no parece mala persona...– La primera impresión fue desconcertante... era idéntica a Polyushka pero lucia mas cansada y vieja.

–Espere tanto tiempo para este momento...–dijo la anciana cerrando los ojos, Lucy solo la escucho sin pensar en nada...

–El amor te puede hacer cometer locuras, ¿sabes? El amor por un hijo y el amor de ese mismo hijo... hacia alguien mas, es tu única felicidad... –murmuraba y la rubia pensaba que nada de lo que decía tenia sentido. La mujer se puso de pie y le pidió a Lucy esperar, se metió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta tras ella, Lucy después de unos segundos sentada en la salita y habiéndose terminado su bebida se puso de pie y se giro lentamente sobre si misma, su mirada fue a dar a un pequeño estante con libros viejos y una mesita con hojas sueltas... su curiosidad pudo mas y olvidando que no estaba en su casa se acerco a ver los libros...

"Cuentos del viajero" decía el primero..."Saltos temporales" el segundo... y cada que miraba los títulos sentía algo en el pecho que no la dejaba... un mal presentimiento... dejo el estante y se acerco a la mesita que tenia las hojas sueltas... empolvadas, y leyó...

"_Para mi amigo, Devag..._

_Fue muy divertido conocerte, y saber que existen magos estelares en otros lugares, esa llave que siempre traes es muy extraña, quizá algún día cuando aprendas puedas llevarme contigo a conocer todos esos lugares de los que tanto me hablas, aun que es poco probable, ya que muy pronto tendré un hijo, me entere hace unas pocas semanas, estoy muy feliz... se que te enfadaste cuando supiste que me casaría, pero agradezco que pudieras entender que no podíamos ser mas que amigos... me enamore de el y lo amo, ojalá esta noticia te haga igual de feliz como me hace a mi, siempre que te veo andas aprisa, como si ya no desearas hablar conmigo, por eso te doy esta carta, de esta manera no podrás evitarme, eres mi mejor amigo... ojalá puedas conocer a mi hijo, aun no se si será niño o niña, si es niño lo llamare como tu Flamin, es un nombre extraño, sin ofender, pero es lindo, y si es niña, se llamará Lucy... "_

Lucy no pudo seguir leyendo... sus ojos tenían lagrimas y estaba temblando... abajo de la carta solo pudo distinguir la firma de su madre

"_Con cariño Layla..."_

Escucho la puerta abrirse y miro a la mujer que salía con una cajita roja, la anciana al mirar que Lucy había leído las cartas de su hijo solo suspiro...

–Lo siento mucho hija...– se disculpo –Esto debe pertenecerte a ti...–le dio la cajita... es una larga historia la que te contare... espero que puedas entender... y perdonar...–le hablo pesadamente mientras se sentaba, Lucy quien había tomado la caja se sentó junto a ella aun sorprendida y asustada...

–Mi hijo... desde pequeño solía jugar con la señorita Liliana, la madre de Celeste... a los pocos años de edad... note algo extraño en el, dentro de mi algo decía que el era distinto, y lo era... como era normal, termino enamorándose de la señorita Liliana pero...a los 10 años la jovencita fue presentada a su prometido... mi hijo tenia su corazón roto... y un día llego con esta llave, nunca me dijo donde la consiguió ni como... pero desde entonces salía y volvía tarde... nunca me dijo a donde iba ni con quien, yo estaba feliz de que ya no estuviera deprimido por la señorita Liliana... desgraciadamente al poco tiempo el parecía ser feliz nuevamente... mi error fue no seguirlo las veces que partía... y al pasar los años parecía haberse olvidado de su amor de infancia... pero no fue así...

–El... se enamoro de mi madre...– soltó Lucy imaginándose lo que paso después, incrédula

–Esa llave... la que ahora tienes en tus manos... la usaba para viajar a otros lugares... ese escritorio y esos libros de allá le pertenecen... lo siento mucho chica...–se lamento la anciana... –como te imaginas... tu madre murió aquí... ya no pudo volver, al poco tiempo enfermo... no se si fue de tristeza... o si su cuerpo no se adapto a este mundo... mi hijo se lamento el poco tiempo que vivió después de eso...– la anciana callo y vio a Lucy que se ponía de pie

–No quiero saber mas...–sollozaba –¿Dónde? ¿Dónde esta su cuerpo?...–pregunto furiosa y triste

–Lucy debes llamarte... Lucy... su cuerpo esta enterrado en el cementerio del castillo que está abandonado a dos horas de aquí... – le dijo sin mirarla a la cara, solo noto cuando la chica tomo la caja y su capa y salió sin decir nada mas...

Lucy cerro la puerta tras de si y se recostó en ella dejándose caer llorando... sin saber a donde ir se puso de pie y se limpio las lagrimas... solo corrió sin importarle donde iba con la caja bien sujeta y el dolor en los pies...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Jun... ven acá– le dijo Romeo al pequeño, el chico se acerco confiado

–¿Puedes ver lo que ahí allá?– le pregunto al niño, Jun se asomo al precipicio esperando ver algo, pero nada... solamente arboles... y oscuridad...

–No... solo arboles– le contesto inclinándose, mirando aun el horizonte

–Me dijeron que tu magia es parecida a la de Natsu y a la mía, usas el fuego...–dijo seriamente, Jun sin decir nada solo lo miraba esperando a que dijera algo mas, pero Romeo no dijo nada hasta después de unos segundos.

–Deja que te cuente una anécdota... Natsu estaba en una misión con el entonces equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail... en un segundo... ya estaba peleando con el contrincante mas fuerte del otro grupo... y después hubo una explosión... y Natsu salió volando... –Jun no sabia si Romeo estaba drogado o que rayos... pero seguía fingiendo que ponía atención –¿Crees que Natsu se salvo por suerte?...– le pregunto insistente, al ver que el chico no decía nada continuo hablando –A lo que quiero llegar... es que Natsu estuvo a punto de morir pero no lo hizo...– finalizo su anécdota y Jun lo miraba con un enorme signo de interrogación

–¿Y luego?– pregunto el niño llevándose las manos a la nuca, como solía hacer Natsu, Romeo lo miro curioso

–Me recuerdas tanto a Natsu...– murmuro –Entonces veamos en que tanto se parecen...–dijo cambiando su postura a una mas relajada y caminando hacia el chico le dijo –Esto depende de ti– tomo a Jun de los hombros y lo aventó al precipicio...

Happy, que hasta entonces estaba sentado a lo lejos mirando, sin saber que no tenían idea de que el estaba ahí, abrió la boca que casi toco el suelo

–¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?¡– le grito sorprendiendo al mago de fuego mientras volaba rápidamente para ayudar al pequeño, Romeo lo alcanzo a tomar de la cola haciendo que Happy se detuviera de golpe.

–¡No Happy, confía en el!– le grito Romeo haciendo fuerza para que el exceed no lo levantara, Happy logro soltarse de Romeo pero antes de que pudiera abalanzarse hacia el precipicio se dio de lleno con una ráfaga de fuego que provenía del abismo al que había sido lanzado el niño. Romeo que miraba sonrío y vio al chico salir de la pendiente usando su fuego como extensión, al igual que el y Natsu lo hicieran años atrás.

–¡Pero que mierda intentabas hacer!– le grito Jun en piso firme, lucia muy enojado

–Eso– le dijo Romeo mientras salía corriendo siendo perseguido por un muy enfadado Jun, Happy aun mantenía en su cara una expresión desconcertante... todo había sido tan rápido...

–¡Hey!– grito al ver que lo habían dejado solo –Espérenme– volvió a gritar elevándose para seguirlos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucy iba corriendo, no pensaba en nada... su cabeza no podía mas... no presentía el peligro... no sentía sus pies ya.. cayo al suelo y la cajita roja salió volando dejando salir la llave que fue la causa de su mas profunda tristeza... y ahora la causa de su salvación...

–Pero que tenemos aquí...– hablo una voz gruesa y ronca... Lucy sintió un escalofrío que le apretujo el estomago... entro en pánico al ver la cara del sujeto que hablaba...

–Creo que esta noche nos vamos a divertir...– dijo la misma persona acercándose peligrosamente a ella...

_**Continuara..**_


	16. La llave de la desesperanza

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo XVI **

La llave de la desesperanza

El día había llegado a Fairy Tail... el cielo despejado hacia parecer como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero había, todos, a pesar de la llegada del niño que le volvió un poco de vida al gremio, sabían que las cosas no estaban bien, esa abertura en el cielo significaba algo y aun estaban alarmados por la posible aparición de Zeref, por la perdida de Natsu y por el futuro de todos, incluido de Jun.

–Juvia quiere ir a una misión con Gray...– sollozaba la peliazul sentada en la barra junto a Gray, eran los primeros que habían aparecido en el día, y fueron los primeros que el día anterior se habían marchado, poco a poco llegaban los demás...

–Juvia... nadie a partido a ninguna misión, ya deberías saber la razón...– contestaba Gray con su típico tono de voz monótono.

–Juvia extraña a Natsu también...– sollozo nuevamente –Por eso Juvia quiere distraerse..–murmuro limpiándose los ojos

–Juvia...–dijo Gray sorprendido

–¡No es lo que estas pensando!– se apresuro a decir –Todos en Fairy Tail son muy importantes para mi... y sé qué Natsu es como tu hermano... – termino murmurando

–No pensé nada... es solo que nunca mostraste ningún tipo de sentimiento afectivo por nadie, mas que por mi claro...– dijo sin darle importancia al asunto

–Te equivocas... cuando se llevaron a Lucy... Juvia lloro mucho... pero a Juvia no le gusta que la vean llorar, Juvia quiere estar siempre feliz para Gray...– dijo avergonzada ocultando el rostro en sus manos, Gray conmovido por sus palabras le quito las manos del rostro y por primera ves la beso en publico sin importarle quien lo estuviera mirando...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Jun... ya amaneció– susurraba Happy mientras le abría los párpados al niño molestándolo

–Deja...– contesto manoteando y se giro quedando boca abajo; La noche anterior había entrenado hasta tarde con Romeo mostrando un poder que Happy nunca imagino, eso lo hacia recordar a Natsu, cuando recién comenzaba a mostrar su poder, después de que Lucy desapareciera pocas veces lo vio luchar... el ya tenia una vida con Charle... una familia..., Happy comenzó a sentirse mal pensando que había dejado a Natsu solo en aquel entonces, realmente se habían alejado...

–Happy...– hablo el niño que se venia levantando, el gato miraba por la ventana pensativo, Jun se dio cuenta de que no lo había escuchado pero no quiso insistirle, aun así Happy volteo y lo miro que ya estaba de pie tallándose los ojos y desperezándose...

–Tuve una pesadilla de nuevo... – dijo medio adormilado, Happy se acerco y se sentó en la cama dispuesto a escuchar si es que el niño quería decirle o contarle algo.

–Soñé que mi madre... desaparecía y no la volvía a ver... –decía hablando bajito, no solía contar sus pesadillas pero esta en especial le daba mucho miedo –Ella me prometio que volveríamos a estar juntos... –decía quebrándose su voz

–Si tu madre te dijo que se volverían a ver, así será, no te preocupes Jun... – agregaba el gato intentando animarle

–Todo este tiempo he tenido pesadillas muy extrañas... siempre esta involucrada ella...– volvió a hablar haciendo gesto de que pensaba algo, Happy lo miraba preocupado –Algo me dice que me ocultó algo importante...– murmuraba como hablando consigo mismo

–Jun... no seas tan misterioso– decía bromeando –¿Quien es tu madre?–pregunto vacilando

–¿Cual de las dos?– dijo muy quitado de la pena –Bueno... creo que eso no te lo puedo decir tampoco...– dijo triste... eso de callar tantas cosas lo estaba volviendo loco... pero si su madre le dijo que era importante hacerlo, debía hacer caso, aun que con Happy ya había hecho algunas excepciones... nunca dijo nada de no hablar con gatos...

–No puedes tener dos...– rectifico Happy

–Si que se puede... mi verdadera madre murió...–confeso esperando no revelar nada importante sobre su vida –Nunca la conocí igualmente...– agrego sentándose junto a Happy en la cama –Y la otra... pues fue quien me cuido y es la que me mando aquí... ¡es una maga muy poderosa¡– dijo emocionado, Happy notaba la alegría que le daba al chico cada que hablaba de su madre, y todas las veces que le dijo lo mucho que la extrañaba le hacían sentir un nudo en la garganta...

–Siento mucho no decirles todo sobre mi Happy...– se disculpo revolviendo sus manos en su regazo, avergonzado –Se han portado tan bien conmigo... y Natsu...– comenzó a entrecortar palabras queriendo contener el llanto, Happy voló y con sus pequeños bracitos intento abrasarlo, se había encariñado mucho con el y le dolía todo lo que le estaba pasando...

–Mejor vamos a comer, Natsu y yo siempre comíamos juntos cuando nos poníamos tristes...– dijo mientras comenzaba a recordar a Natsu y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y ahora era el par quien estaba llorando desconsoladamente... –Quiero que regrese Natsu –Lloriqueaba el gato

–Quiero ver a mi mamá– acompaño el niño... y así se quedaron durante un buen rato hasta que partieron al gremio pus su estomago les pedía comida, ademas que esperaban tener noticias de Natsu y Lucy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la tierra...

–¿No te han dicho que no se debe salir tan tarde muñequita?– dijo el grotesco hombre que tenia cerca del río un caballo bebiendo de el... era un hombre muy alto y fortachón, de piel clara, estaba sudado y mal oliente, ademas se podía notar que había estado bebiendo alcohol... Lucy estaba temblando aun en el suelo, el hombre estaba tan cerca que le tomo los cabellos y los olió, cosa que hizo a Lucy cerrar los ojos y taparse el pecho instantáneamente

–No... no... me toques...– logro decir, su voz cortada por el miedo no la dejaba hablar

–¿Es que te parezco desagradable?– le dijo socarrón acercándose peligrosamente a su cara, Lucy no lo miraba y el se fastidio, la levanto de los cabellos poniéndola a su altura, la chica gimió haciendo un gesto de dolor, entreabrió los ojos solo para ver como el hombre salía volando haciendo que ella cayera al suelo... todo fue en cuestión de segundos... Natsu había llegado y le dio una patada justo en la cara... ella estaba en el suelo mirando con los ojos abiertos y asustados, Natsu estaba furioso, levanto al hombre como si nada y le arremetió otro golpe... si no lo paraba podría matarlo...

–Natsu, ¡Para!...– el chico no hacia caso –¡Natsu!– volvió a gritar siendo ignorada nuevamente, decidió acercarse corriendo hacia el, realmente estaba masacrando al sujeto, lo tomo por la espalda. –¡Detente!– grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el chico se detuviera de golpe soltando al borracho que ya estaba aturdido provocando que cayera al suelo inmóvil. Natsu respiraba agitadamente, y Lucy no lo podía mirar a los ojos, solamente lo abrasaba con todas sus fuerzas intentando que de una u otra manera se tranquilizara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban todos reunidos en el gremio, Levy atraía la atención de todos...

–Como muchos ya saben, aparentemente Lucy esta en otro mundo, era algo que sospechaba desde antes pero no tenia sustento hasta hace poco... pero todo cuadraba, nunca pudimos establecer comunicación con ella de ninguna manera... ni por ningún tipo de magia... si la llave que traía Jun fue clave para llegar a ella, puedo suponer qué para estar donde ahora Natsu y Lucy se encuentran, se tiene que pasar por un portal...– dijo captando la atención de todos –El suceso de hace días, cuando el cielo comenzó a abrirse puede ser un efecto de la interrupción de Natsu en ese mundo– continuo, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy y los demás escuchaban atentos esperando alguna novedad o algo clave que les sirviera en caso de que si Natsu no volvía poder ir hacia el y traerlo de regreso –No puedo esclarecer como pudo Zeref abrir ese portal sin ayuda de una llave... el día que la rapto... a Lucy, pero esta claro que existe otra forma, de la cual el se valió para hacer lo que hizo... la única magia que conozco que puede hacer algo así es una magia que esta perdida desde hace muchos años... posiblemente Zeref...– Levy fue interrumpida por unos cuantos

–Ve al grano Levy– se escucho al fondo

–¡Cállense!– grito Gajeel haciendo temblar a los desesperados

–Bueno... a lo que quiero llegar es que este tipo de magia tiene un limite... si Lucy no regresa puede desaparecer... y Natsu... bueno el entro con otro tipo de magia, su estancia en aquel lugar fue permitida por un ser superior... pero... puede tener un tiempo limite también –dijo no muy segura de lo que hablaba, sabiendo de antemano que pocos entendían de lo que hablaba –Es la conclusión a la que he llegado...– dijo un poco abochornada

–¿No existe forma de traerlos de regreso?– pregunto Gray

–La llave fue usada por Jun, aun no sabemos si es la que pertenecía a Lucy, cosa que es muy poco probable ya que nadie puede usar una llave de otro propietario, eso me lo dijo la misma Lucy... pero Jun dice que no puede volver a usar esa llave... por que no le pertenece...– finalizo

–Has hecho un buen trabajo investigando Levy– la complació Gajeel, pero Levy no se veía muy contenta

–Esto es todo lo que he podido averiguar... en tanto tiempo...– se lamentaba

–Hiciste mucho por Lucy...–la consoló el dragón de hierro

–Si lograra encontrar la magia perdida...– murmuraba

–Levy... ya hiciste suficiente... arriesgaste mucho cuando investigabas sobre esa magia...– le recordó el chico pues fue el quien la acompaño en la mayoría de sus misiones.

–Gajeel... si Lucy no vuelve podría desaparecer...– se lamentaba

–Volverán... confía en Natsu... puede ser un cabeza hueca pero... ama a Lucy como un loco... a pesar de tanto tiempo la siguió buscando, no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente...– poco a poco todos volvían a sus labores, el maestro no había bajado en toda la mañana y la mirada de todos era de tristeza, otros de desconcierto, la duda reinaba en Fairy Tail, sobre todo en Erza y Gray, los mejores amigos de Natsu y Lucy.

Charle que estaba junto a Wendy y los demás cuando escucho la palabra "desaparecer" recordó sus visiones, eran poco frecuentes, pero siempre eran acertadas, no tal cual las descifraba pero ciertas, Lucy posiblemente desaparecería...

–Charle...– le hablo Wendy quien la noto muy callada y con gesto de angustia, la gata salió de sus pensamientos...

–¿Qué... qué pasa?– contesto distraídamente

–No has dicho una sola palabra– agrego Happy quien estaba con Jun desde hacia un buen rato con ellos, la mirada que le dio la gata blanca fue suficiente para que el entendiera, recordando lo que le había confesado el día anterior...

–¿Que se traen ustedes dos?– pregunto Gray interesado al ver las miradas secretas que se lanzaban

–No es nada...–mintió la gata, quien no sabia si era buena idea hablar sobre sus visiones con los demás, no seria algo fácil de asimilar, eso lo sabia seguro, Gray les echo una ultima miradita y desistió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Pareces preocupada Ultear...– hablo el misterioso hombre con quien llevaba conviviendo tanto tiempo, Zeref. La mujer que contemplaba la noche escucho aquella voz que antes tanto le había causado, tanto menos temor, como ahora lo hacia... el hombre al que siempre amó, y antes de que contestara algo siguió –¿No te hace feliz estar conmigo?... ¿recuerdas que el primer día que te pedí ayuda aceptaste feliz con tal de estar a mi lado?– Ultear ahora lo miraba tratando de encontrar un poco del hombre que conoció, en su mirada de maniaco.

–Estoy satisfecha mi señor...– le dijo sin emoción

–¿Satisfecha? lo mejor esta por venir... la profecía se cumplirá... podré poseer todo lo que siempre soñé... sabes lo mucho que me ha costado, ¿lo sabes?– hablo corroído por el deseo de poder

–¿Y qué pasara entonces…?–pregunto Ultear –¿Qué pasara cuando tengas el poder de los Dioses…?– insistió

–Volveré a ser el origen de todo, de la maldad y de la bondad de estos mundos llenos de gente inmunda... volveré a ser la raíz de la magia y no existirá mago mas poderoso que yo...– le dijo con una voz y cara que Ultear había visto muchas veces, pero que sabia perfectamente que distaban de ser lo que Zeref era al principio... esa persona de la que se enamoró y á quien acepto ayudar con tal de estar a su lado... haciéndola violar leyes que no debían romperse, ateniéndose al castigo y a las consecuencias de lo que conllevaba, a estas alturas se encontraba sola... y si quería seguir estando con vida tenia que seguir fingiendo, cosa que cada día le costaba mas... sonrío con las fuerzas que le quedaban causando que el mago oscuro hiciera lo mismo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un hombre de cabello azul esperaba en el puerto de Sin la próxima embarcación hacia la isla de Enca, uno de los tantos lugares donde se había refugiado y ocultado por mucho tiempo.

–Deberías aprender a ocultarte mejor...– escucho una voz detrás suyo –La ultima vez te salvaste por suerte... Jellal...– continuo hablando el sujeto de sonrisa burlona, Jellal al principio se sintió acorralado, pero recordó que ahora Yukino estaba fuera de peligro... no tenia nada que proteger ahora...

–¿Te comió la lengua el gato?– se burlo al notar que el peliazul no se inmutaba, seguía parado junto al muelle con una pequeña maleta a un lado, a pesar de estar cubierto completamente el hombre lo reconoció, no le sorprendía, tanto tiempo intentando atraparlo ya lo tenia identificado. –¿Dónde está la chica?– pregunto recién notando su ausencia, mirando para todos lados...

–Es tarde... dile a Zeref de mi parte... que se confío demasiado...– dicho esto desapareció... El sujeto se quedo boquiabierto... si no encontraba a la chica Zeref lo mataría... y esas ultimas palabras que dijo el chico lo habían aterrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mesa de reuniones, una vez que llego el maestro, Erza se disculpo y salió rápidamente, Wendy quien era la que mas atención tenia sobre ella la siguió.

–¿Cuando piensas decirle?– pregunto Wendy, Erza quien no había notado su presencia se asusto, se había dirigido al pequeño patio que tenían en el gremio, se sentía sofocada...

–No quiero hablar de eso...– le refuto molesta la pelirroja volviendo su porte a como solía.

–Puede que no lo vuelvas a ver...–le dijo preocupada

–Fue el quien decidió marcharse...– contesto indiferente

–Erza... deja tu orgullo a un lado... esto no es solo por ti...– la regaño Wendy –Si continuas entrenando puede ser riesgoso... y quizá yo no pueda ayudarte entonces...

–¿Qué pretendes que haga Wendy?– le grito la mujer bastante molesta por estar siendo regañada por una chiquilla, que aun que Wendy ya no lo era, siempre la vería como aquella niña que acogieron. –¿Que vaya a buscarlo y le pida que vuelva?– continuo

–Solo quiero que le digas la verdad... estas esperando un hijo suyo– le rezongo a la pelirroja, Erza ya sabia que Wendy estaba enterada, no por que ella le hubiera dicho, si no por que era una de las tantas cosas que Wendy, como medico, podría saber con solo mirar a alguien, pero eso no fue suficiente para que Erza se tomara a bien lo que dijo.

–¡Cállate!... pueden escucharte...– le dijo intentando serenarse también

–No lo hagas por ti...– dijo Wendy ya mas tranquila... no quería alterar a la chica –Hazlo por el– le dijo señalando su vientre –Sabes mejor que nadie lo que es crecer sin padres... lo sabemos perfectamente muchos de los que estamos en el gremio... pero... si existe la posibilidad de educar a un hijo con sus padres... le ahorrara mucho sufrimiento...–agrego bajando la mirada... Erza se sentía atrapada... sabia que tenia razón...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la tierra

–Nunca... vuelvas a hacerme esto de nuevo– hablo Natsu con un tono de voz tan fuerte y claro, que Lucy sintió temor de el por primera vez en su vida... estaba furioso y ella lo sentía en su cuerpo.

–Estaba borracho y yo...– intento justificarse la rubia pero el la paro en seco se soltó de su abrazo y se giro hacia ella tomándola de los hombros y abrazándola bruscamente pegándola a su cuerpo

–¿Qué... qué te habría pasado si no hubiera llegado..?.– le susurro al oído, ahora sonaba temeroso y triste, Lucy sentía el calor y la ternura en el al mismo tiempo...

–Lo siento...– le dijo ocultando su rostro que comenzaba a llorar en su pecho –Nunca pensé que algo así sucedería...– susurro apenas audible para Natsu, Lucy miro las manos del chico al separarse un poco de el... llenas de sangre, Natsu no tenia el mismo rendimiento sin su magia y lo miro preocupada –Esto es mi culpa– dijo mirándolo llena de lagrimas... –Han pasado tantas cosas...– logró decir entre el llanto

–¿Qué ha pasado?– pregunto Natsu mas tranquilo, Lucy trago y giro su rostro para buscar la caja que hacia un momento estaba en el piso, Natsu la siguió, ahora Lucy estaba buscando en la oscuridad intentando encontrar la llave hasta que la pudo visualizar, la tomo en sus manos y se giro bruscamente hacia Natsu mostrándosela, Natsu se sorprendió

–¿Cómo la conseguiste?– pregunto curioso y temeroso

–Encontré... encontré a la mujer de la que nos hablo Celeste...– dijo comenzando a recordar lo que le había confesado, o mejor dicho lo que había averiguado sobre el pasado de su madre

–¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?– pregunto nuevamente preocupado al ver la cara de la chica

–Natsu...– sollozo, el chico se acerco y la abraso

–Vamos... estoy contigo...–le dijo intentando consolarla, le acariciaba largo cabello intentando tranquilizarla, había sido muy fuerte, recibió muchos golpes durante su vida, descubría tantas cosas que a penas eran creíbles, y seguía intentando luchar por su felicidad, por estar junto a el... "Bang" se escuchó... Lucy sintió su corazón desaparecer... un ruido seco... pero claro... alguien había disparado... Natsu se desplomo enfrente suyo...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hola chicos, siento tardar en actualizar, me gustaría hacerlo mas seguido pero que les digo, enseguida que termino de escribir lo subo directito ;D se que no soy la gran cuenta cuentos verdad, pero hago mi esfuercillo, leer los reviews que me dejan me pone feliz, y los leo como 3 veces, mentira, los leo mas veces, es mas, ya me los se de memoria jaja, muchos que me dejaban ya no lo hacen, me pregunto si la historia ya no les gusto .-. , realmente para eso son, para saber si les esta gustando la historia y si no, ¿por qué?, que le pondrían que le quitarían, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios (menos los mala onda) jaja ya saben, espero que todos y cada uno de los que leen la historia se lleven un buen recuerdo para imaginar, es lo que me pasa cuando leo algo, imagino que sucederá, espero poder causar eso en ustedes, un beso enorme :* los quiero tan solo por dar click en "La decisión mas importante" PD: Se que la historia va un poco lenta, pero me gusta desarrollar bien la interacción de los personajes y sus emociones, espero su comprensión. Atte: Serena Tsuk **_


	17. Secretos de Media noche

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo.**_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

_**Chicooooos les advierto, este cap contiene LEMON mas fuerte que el anterior (creo) soy nueva en esto de escribir escenas eróticas pero hago mi esfuerzo, no estaba planeado pero se fue dando, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.**_

**Capítulo XVII**

_Secretos de Media Noche_

–Na...Natsu...– pronuncio Lucy sintiendo que no tenia aire suficiente para respirar... sostuvo al chico que se desangraba enfrente suyo... la bala le había atravesado el pecho y sangre salía por su boca... la chica dio un grito desgarrador llamando al chico, buscaba alguna forma de curarlo o de hacerlo reaccionar desesperadamente, el chico no se movía, Lucy miro hacia el hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo... tenia un arma en su mano, y ahora apuntaba a ella, pero aun dándose cuenta no se movió, su cabeza solo pensaba en Natsu, sin magia su resistencia se volvía igual de frágil que la de un humano... se volvió a escuchar otro disparo... pero no fue para ella, una figura desconocida le disparo al sujeto antes de que arremetiera contra Lucy, la figura se acerco y Lucy la reconoció era la anciana que probablemente la había seguido.

–¿Qué sucedió?– pregunto alarmada acercándose al chico, lo reviso y le tomo el pulso... su cara palideció en medio de la oscuridad...

–Este chico esta muerto...–dijo mirando a la chica con pena, Lucy no reacciono... se quedo mirando a la mujer... después miro al chico, se aferro a su pecho y cerro los ojos con una mezcla de sentimientos... desesperación, miedo y pánico, en ningún momento soltó la llave... sin embargo ahora estaba fuera de si...

–No esta muerto... no esta muerto... Natsu... ¡contéstame!...– repetía una y otra ves... –¡NATSU¡– grito con todas sus fuerzas... y la llave que sostenía comenzó a brillar... cada ves mas fuerte hasta que en un punto... todo quedo en el vacío...después... silencio...

–Princesa...– habló una potente voz, la chica que seguía con los ojos cerrados los abrió asustada y mirando a todos lados se puso de pie, Natsu no estaba, y a pesar de ver fuego y lava por doquier no sentía calor... era como el calor de Natsu... simplemente cálido... no supo por que pero se tranquilizo... y buscó a quien habló, había vapor por todas partes... el cielo era rojo y había montañas que parecían negras rayos partían el cielo escarlata...

–Natsu...– hablo sin pensar comenzando a buscarlo por el lugar

–No tienes de que asustarte... estoy bien...– respondió la misma voz, la chica que seguía rodando los ojos desesperada buscando a Natsu vio entre dos montañas llenas de lava dos ojos enormes color ámbar, poco a poco se acercaban hasta que pudo distinguir la cara de un animal...no... un Dragón imponente salía de las montañas haciendo que Lucy abriera la boca a mas no poder sin poder decir una sola palabra...

–Na...¿Natsu?– balbuceo

–Solo una parte de el...– respondió la misma voz –Soy Igneel– dijo poniéndose en sus dos patas imponente, Lucy no sabia si deliraba pero cada vez incrementaba su tamaño

–Princesa... rompiste el sello– dijo el dragón

–¿De... de que me hablas, que sello?– pregunto nerviosa

–Ahora... volveré a ser uno con Natsu...– volvió a hablar

–Natsu... Natsu no esta muerto, ¿Verdad?– preguntó desesperada

–Natsu esta muerto...– dijo – Pero no por mucho tiempo...

–No comprendo nada... no comprendo nada de lo que dices...–grito la mujer caminando hacia atrás, pues el dragón cada vez ocupaba mas espacio y la voz del mismo poco a poco se hacia mas gruesa

–Princesa... la magia de Natsu estaba sellada en este mundo... existen muchas cosas sobre ti y sobre el que ni uno de los dos conoce... fuiste tu quien sello la magia de Natsu... el día que tu madre desapareció– le contó haciendo notar con su voz que no diría nada mas – tienes que regresar... yo desapareceré pronto de aquí y el lugar colapsara...– le advirtió, pero la chica lo seguía mirando confusa, no tenia idea de como regresar...

–Solo... escucha a tu corazón... ¿Quieres volver con Natsu? entonces hazle saber a tu poder lo que tu corazón desea... – dijo con su voz distorsionada por su tamaño y la altura... pero Lucy lo comprendió... cerro sus ojos y se hincó, las montañas que parecían enormes se desmoronaban una a una... el cielo relampagueaba más conforme pasaban los segundos la lava que corría alrededor cada vez fluía mas rápido y violento, el ruido de todo cayendo era algo que la chica nunca olvidaría pues era imposible escuchar su propia voz entre todo al cataclismo... y si no salía de ese lugar pronto sería convertida en cenizas... se concentro nuevamente eliminando el ruido, si no se tranquilizaba estaba perdida...

"Natsu... quiero estar contigo... no puede acabar... no ahora..." pronuncio... mientras en su mente pasaban todos los momentos que pasó con el... desde que lo conoció, cuando la tomo de la mano y la llevo al gremio del cual añoraba ser parte... cuando se enfermo y desenterró el árbol que tanto deseaba ver poniéndolo en una barca frente a su casa...esa fue la primera vez que sintió que jamas conocería a un chico igual... recordó también todas sus aventuras... Happy... Gray... Erza... cuanto deseaba verlos... "Esto no puede acabar..." intentaba concentrarse entre tanto ruido... y recordó... cuando se dieron su primer beso... la primera vez que hicieron el amor... la mirada llena de amor que le daba.. su forma de acariciarla... su voz... su respiración... su sonrisa plena y sincera... sus ojos... ahora ya no escuchaba nada... seguía sumida en aquello llamado recuerdos... "He vivido muy feliz..." pensó... sin darse cuenta se estaba resignando a desaparecer en aquel lugar... pues no conseguía nada, mas sin embargo los recuerdos de toda su vida le hicieron saber que no había sido en vano... su vida había sido maravillosa y eso la hacia sentir tranquila... en caso de que nunca pudiera volver... "¿Todo acaba aquí Natsu?"... fue una pregunta que le nació del corazón... hubo un largo silencio... solo escuchaba su respiración... su cuerpo le indicaba que era hora... todo había desaparecido

"No... aún me tienes que conocer" respondió una voz dentro de ella, Lucy con los ojos cerrados y su gesto ahora relajado y tranquilo busco dentro de su mente a quien había hablado... sorprendida y curiosa... y entre la oscuridad que gobierna cuando pones la mente en blanco vio la silueta de un niño que le extendía la mano... no podía ver nada mas que una silueta en la oscuridad... pero al verlo se embriago de paz... tomo su mano y sin verlo.. pudo sentir que sonrío... después perdió el conocimiento y todo colapso...

–Ah...– Dio una bocanada de aire al momento que se inclinaba, como si no hubiera podido respirar en mucho tiempo... el sol se asomaba por la ventana... y Lucy intentaba calmar su corazón, no pensaba con claridad... no sabia que clase de sueño había sido... soñó que Natsu moría... que veía un Dragón... y regreso a la realidad... su pecho estaba agitado y respiraba muy deprisa, pero se tranquilizo al ver que era de día y nada de lo que había soñado se mostraba ante ella, ni la oscuridad que intento tragarla, ni el hombre que ataco a Natsu..

–¿Natsu?– le hablo al chico mirando a todos lados... entonces cayo en cuenta... no reconocía el lugar donde estaba... ni la cama... ni los adornos floridos que estaban en las paredes... el lugar era pequeño pero estaba fresco y se sentía a gusto... tranquila... el aroma de Natsu estaba en ese lugar, eso ayudo a que se calmara... la puerta se abrió y vio al chico de pie en el portal, parecía aliviado y feliz, comenzó a acercarse a ella... su corazón se lleno de alegría... como si tuviera mucho tiempo de no verlo, el chico sonreía, ella salió de la cama y corrió hacia el sin pensar, cosa que le costo mucho trabajo pero al llegar lo abrazo y lo beso como si el mundo se fuera a terminar en pocos segundos... el chico le correspondía de la misma manera y la apretó a su cuerpo, ella se aferro a su espalda y después de unos segundos abrazados comenzó a sentir algo distinto... se separo poco a poco de el, aun jadeando y aferrándose a el, lo miro a los ojos y se alarmo intentando separarse de el, cosa que Natsu no permitió, la mantuvo firme donde estaba.

–Tus ojos... ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos...?– pregunto murmurando con miedo, los ojos del chico ya no eran color café... sus pupilas eran de un rojo sangre y su cuerpo... ¿había crecido...?

–¿No recuerdas nada?– pregunto el chico sin responder, Lucy se llevo las manos a la boca asombrada. –No fue un sueño– le aclaro

–¿No... no fue un sueño...?– murmuro con los ojos abiertos aun siendo abrazada por el chico que no la dejo alejarse.

–¿Ahora no tienes miedo de mi? – pregunto poniendo su frente contra la de ella. Lucy comenzó a llorar... recordando que pensó que jamas lo volvería a ver...

–Natsu...– murmuro entre lagrimas, el chico le sonrío "Desde cuando se veía tan guapo sonriendo así" pensó Lucy... quizá simplemente añoraba estar con el... se tranquilizo y volvió a la realidad, recordó que le habían disparado y le abrió la camisa para revisar su herida... pero no había nada... su espalda estaba intacta pero ella seguía buscando con sus manos, mientras miraba extrañada al chico... –Vi a Igneel– le dijo esperando ver sorpresa en su rostro pero Natsu seguía tranquilo –¿Era real?– pregunto al no ver respuesta alguna de Natsu

–Ahora el esta en mi Lucy...– dijo repentinamente...– No me acaricies tanto... me estas haciendo arder...– soltó con una sonrisa provocativa, Lucy que había mantenía las manos en su espalda y sin darse cuenta lo acariciaba, se sonrojo al verse descubierta, ahora Natsu hablaba como si entendiera todo de la vida... se veía distinto...

–La herida...– soltó la chica –¿Qué paso?– pregunto entrelazando sus manos con las de Natsu

–Mi cuerpo perdió mucha sangre... prácticamente mi cuerpo estaba muerto – le dijo un poco serio pero al ver la cara de susto que ponía la chica sonrío para tranquilizarla,

–Igneel se volvió a fusionar conmigo... todo este tiempo pensé que éramos distintos, pero no... aun no lo termino de comprender... pero me queda claro que mi cuerpo tenia que entrar en un estado de vacío para poder unirme a el... lo demás lo hiciste tu...–

–¿Yo?– pregunto extrañada

–Igneel estaba sellado en otra dimensión, tu lograste liberarlo con esto...– le dijo mientras sacaba de su pantalón la llave que Lucy había obtenido de la anciana, la chica comenzó a recordar... –Caíste inconsciente... poco después desperté y te traje aquí...–

–¿Ya no eres humano?– pregunto repentinamente con un sentimiento extraño dentro

–Tengo el cuerpo de un humano Lucy... como el que he tenido siempre, pero no lo soy... creo que nunca lo fui...– declaro ahora con mas seriedad mirando la expresión de tristeza de la chica...

–¿Qué.. qué quieres decir con eso...?– le pregunto con temor soltando un poco el agarre de sus manos

–Soy inmortal... soy un Dragón...mis recuerdos de lo que antes viví fueron borrados– le dijo intentando creer las mismas palabras que el decía...pero poco a poco los recuerdos de su pasado volvían... aun no estaba claro del todo que tipo de conexión había con todo lo que había sucedido desde el principio y su situación actual en este mundo.

Mientras...Lucy pensaba muchas cosas, estaba confundida, pero estaba con Natsu.. estaba tranquila por ese lado, y después de todo lo que habían vivido en el mundo mágico que conocía lo que el chico decía no sonaba tan disparatado... pero lo que eso implicaba... si Natsu era inmortal... significaba que no podía estar con ella... y sin quererlo puso una cara llena de tristeza y confusión haciendo que Natsu se preguntara en que estaba pensando.

–Eso...– dijo dando un trago amargo –Eso significa...¿Tu y yo... no podremos estar juntos?– le costo mucho hacer esa pregunta, ya que tenia mucho miedo de la respuesta...

–¿Estas loca?– le dijo completamente desencajado atrayéndola a su cuerpo

–Natsu... si eres inmortal... y eres un Dragón... significa que algún día tendrás que volver con los Dragones...– menciono recordando que existían muchos otros dragones tanto en Fairy Tail como en todo el mundo mágico... –en algún momento nos vamos a separar... y nunca podremos... tener hijos y formar una familia...– dijo esto ultimo con la voz apagada, Natsu se río como respuesta a esa pregunta tan boba (para el).

–Mi condición no es impedimento para estar juntos... y deja de pensar tantas tonterías...– le dijo intentando tranquilizarla, Lucy lo miro y se relajo un poco... "es verdad... no debería pensar tantas tonterías..." meditaba cuando un cálido beso se hizo sentir en su boca... cosa que la hizo recordar la primera vez que se besaron... frente al lago... era tan dulce... y fue muy parecido...pero ahora el chico tenia que inclinarse mas para besarla, sobre todo con la altura que había ganado...el por su parte... rozaba sus labios contra los de ella... provocándola, haciendo que ella entrecerrara los ojos y se relajara, Lucy se puso de cuclillas para facilitarle el trabajo, realmente no lo había pensado así... solamente deseaba que el beso se hiciera mas profundo y que la lengua del chico invadiera su boca pronto... ¿Era tan fácil perderse de esta manera ante el...?... si... cuando amas a alguien, todos estos detalles y esas muestras de afecto se envuelven mas que de deseo... de amor... Natsu noto la acción de ella, logró lo que quería, la chica lo estaba deseando... no desaprovecho la oportunidad la tomo de la cintura y la levanto, quedando ella un poco mas alta que el, Lucy recargo sus antebrazos en los hombros del chico y con las manos un poco mas arriba de la nuca de el enredo sus cabellos entre sus dedos... se separo un poco y lo miro con todo el amor que nacía de ella, ambos se sonrieron... y lo beso nuevamente atrayéndolo... profundizando el beso con el agarre de su nuca... no le importaba donde estaba... ni que harían después... no quería separarse de el ahora... ni nunca... con sus piernas rodeo a Natsu, quién estaba entretenido con la boca de la chica gimiendo de ves en cuando... el sabia que por ahora la casa estaba sola... y al parecer a Lucy no le importaba mucho el lugar donde estuvieran... se dedicó a desabrochar los botones del vestido de la chica que estaban por detrás, y cuando lo logro comenzó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de Lucy logrando que soltara un gemido que la hizo arquearse rompiendo el beso, al hacer ese movimiento su vestido se deslizo por delante dejando ver gran parte de su pecho, Natsu aprovecho y le dio un beso cerca del corazón, un beso tierno y dulce que hizo a la chica estremecerse...

–¿Quieres apostar a que podemos tener un hijo?– le dijo a la rubia que estaba perdida en todas las sensaciones que las manos del chico le provocaban, sonrío al escuchar eso... y calmando su agitación para no sonar abochornada le contesto...

–Si ganas... tendremos otro mas...– dijo siguiendo el juego

–Y si pierdo... lo intentaremos una vez mas...– completo sonriendo de la misma manera que ella, la llevo a la cama y la sentó... su vestido cayo por completo, él, que estaba de pie noto como la chica se dedicaba ahora a acariciar su abdomen, cómo su camisa estaba desabotonada la saco fácil... ahora ella se entretenía con su pantalón, comenzó a desabrocharlo mientras le daba besos a su estomago, siempre lo miro a los ojos... que ahora parecían arder... como brasas, el chico desde hacia rato estaba excitado y se le notaba bastante, Lucy al intentar sacarle el pantalón lo rozo sin querer varias veces, eso lo volvía loco y antes de que ella pudiera terminar la acostó en la cama situándose sobre ella... la beso desde la boca a su estomago, besos cortos llenos de amor, se saco el pantalón y estando ambos completamente desnudos se acomodo entre sus piernas para embestirla lentamente, Natsu cerro los ojos dejándose llenar de todas las emociones que lo embriagaban en ese momento... ambos seguían el compás, dejándose llevar...

–Estas muy apretada Lucy...– le dijo entre gemidos, la chica que hasta entonces tenia los ojos cerrados los abrió lentamente

–¿Eso... eso es malo? ¿te lastima?...– pregunto inocentemente aun suspirando, el chico sonrío disimuladamente y se acerco a la cara de la chica, la beso y después se acerco a su oído para susurrarle –Al contrario... me gusta...– su respuesta hizo que la chica sonriera feliz, lo abraso y lo jalo atrayéndolo para besarlo, cosa que hizo que Natsu dejara caer todo su peso sobre ella, pero no se quejo... le gustaba tenerlo cerca... ahora el chico sentía el cuerpo delicado de la mujer debajo suyo y lo excito mas... haciendo que embistiera con mas fuerza y rapidez... ambos llegaron al clímax juntos... lentamente salió de ella y la recostó en su pecho... Lucy cayo en un sueño profundo después de ello... –Te amo...– fue lo ultimo que escuchó...

* * *

–Celeste...– hablo Ryu del otro lado de la puerta –Vamos... abre la puerta...– le suplicaba...

–Joven... déjela, pronto estará mejor...–le reconforto la anciana

–Frida...– le hablo a la anciana –No se que debo hacer... no quiero ver a Celeste así...–dijo triste e impotente

–Esas cosas no son fáciles de asimilar... debe ser paciente...–insistía en que dejara a la chica meditar, su padre había sido atacado por unos bandidos de regreso y lamentablemente había muerto... de eso, habían pasado dos días y no volvieron a ver a Natsu ni a Lucy.

* * *

La tarde comenzaba a caer y cerca de la cocina hablaban

–Sora... ¿Crees que Celeste nos reconoció esa noche?– pregunto la chica de cabellos azules

–No lo se... su cara denotaba que si...– respondió abrumado, la noticia de la muerte de su padre no había sido lo que todos esperaban, esas cosas nadie las espera...

–Aun me sigo preguntando a donde se dirigía la señorita a esa hora...– comento la chica

–Seguramente a ver a Ryu...–respondió un poco molesto

–¿Estas celoso?– pregunto ella rápidamente

–No... que va... es solo que... – dijo y callo repentinamente... no quería lastimar los sentimientos de la peliazul, pensaba que le hubiera gustado que la chica se enamorara de el de la misma forma que lo hizo con Ryu... desde la primera vez que los miro juntos se dio cuenta de que ambos sentían algo especial el uno por el otro... de eso a que se lo dijera en su cara... que estaba enamorada de el... había sido demasiado...

–Tu tampoco fuiste una blanca paloma...– le recordó imaginando lo que Sora pensaba

–Esa declaración... la de Celeste... me hizo sentir mejor por haberla engañado contigo igualmente...–le confeso

–Cuando los vi besándose en la cocina... mi corazón se sintió aliviado también... no me gustaba tener una relación contigo a escondidas... siendo que eras el prometido de Celeste... por eso no dude en decirte...–dijo la peliazul... ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el atardecer...

* * *

–¿Cómo sigue la chica?– pregunto Natsu a la anciana que venia llegando de ver a Celeste

–Sigue muy mal...– le respondió cerrando la puerta detrás suyo

–¿Lucy ya despertó?– le pregunto a cambio acercándose a la cocina, Natsu permanecía de pie junto a la portezuela principal.

–Despertó... pero nuevamente esta dormida, ya volvió en si...–le dijo mirando hacia el cuarto donde hace unas horas habían estado juntos... sonrío sin darse cuenta y la anciana lo noto

–Al parecer ustedes no pierden el tiempo...– le dijo como reclamo adivinando lo que había pasado. Natsu ignoro su comentario por vergüenza...

–Gracias por dejarnos quedar aquí...–le agradeció, cosa que no era muy común en el

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer chico...–le respondió apesadumbrada sentándose en la mesa cerca de donde estaba Natsu...

–Todo lo que me has contado es increíble...–dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de lo que ella contesto –No me extraña que Lucy ahora este tan cansada... casi agoto la magia que había generado en todos estos días...– Lucy no estaba consciente, habían pasado dos días desde el ataque contra Natsu y su encuentro con el Dragón Igneel... en ese lapso de tiempo despertó pocas veces y comió pero al parecer no lo recordaba, como si hubiera sido solo su cuerpo el que se movía, Natsu se sintió aliviado de que pudiera recordarlo y hablarse... se sintió tan feliz de volver a verla que no pudo evitar lo que paso después...

–Me puedes prometer que la cuidaras...– le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con toda la seriedad que tenia

–Ya sabes como es tu chica de atrabancada y loca Natsu...– le respondió agotada recordando que a penas le dijo lo de su madre y había salido corriendo y ella consciente de que por esos rumbos vagan muchos hombres de cuidado la siguió... –Pero haré lo que pueda...– le dijo soltando una risa amable, después de todo... era una buena chica...

* * *

–¡Dios!– grito mientras se despertaba, no veía nada... la noche había caído, ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me dormí?, se preguntaba haciendo consciencia, estaba muerta de hambre –Natsu...–hablo esperando que el chico estuviera cerca, al no obtener respuesta palpo la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba sola... se puso de pie intentando no pensar cosas fuera de lugar y a tientas encontró la puerta, la abrió despacio pues no sabia donde se encontraba... –Por fin despertaste... espero que esta vez no salgas corriendo como loca– le respondió una mujer que no veía por ningún lado pero su voz la reconocía claramente, cerro la puerta con cuidado mientras buscaba a Natsu pero el no se encontraba ahí, la casa no era muy grande, como recordaba, se fue acercando a la mesa tímidamente, sabia que la anciana se había llevado una mala impresión... pero creo que cualquiera hubiera hecho algo similar si se enterase que su madre había sido prácticamente raptada... al recordar eso sintió una punzada en el pecho, se sentó en la mesita y la señora salió de la cocina con comida, Lucy se sintió apenada entonces...

–Usted fue quien me salvo ayer...– le dijo bajando la mirada, la señora puso la comida en la mesa y la chica quito los brazos para dejarle espacio –Gracias...– le dijo por la comida

–Si.. fui yo... pero no fue ayer... fue hace dos noches– le rectifico

–¿Cómo?– se apresuro a preguntar creyendo que la mujer se había equivocado

–Fue hace dos noches... has estado semiconsciente desde entonces...–le respondió con cuidado y tranquilidad para no alarmarla

–¿Dónde esta Natsu?– le pregunto repentinamente, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se sintió aprisionada, quería verlo... tenia un mal presentimiento el cual se agrando al ver la cara de la mujer que poco sabia disimular

–Salió... me dijo que te cuidara...– hablo disimulada como restándole importancia, "Esto no me gusta..." pensó Lucy...

–¿Á dónde fue?– pregunto un poco agitada, la mujer sentía mucha pena por la chica... por lo que Natsu le había contado existía la posibilidad de que nunca se volvieran a ver... el quería protegerla... pero ella no podía mentirle... no después de lo que ya había sufrido por culpa de su hijo, Lucy al mirar la cara de la mujer, se puso de pie abruptamente

–¿Dónde está?– pregunto con voz firme y fuerte

–Me dijo... me dijo que iba a matar a un tal Zeref...–soltó sin meditarlo, a Lucy se le fue el hambre y rápidamente se puso pálida, la mujer supo que se iba a desmayar tan solo con verla...

* * *

–Te he estado esperando...–le dijo el mago oscuro al ver a Natsu furioso frente a el...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Es el capitulo mas largo... espero que les guste :)**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios diciendo que la historia les gusta, al finalizar les dedicare un espacio para agradecer personalmente (es lo que se hacia antes... .-. en mis tiempos) espero que les gustara el capitulo, a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho ._. si Natsu y Lucy son muy melosos, no me imagino al Natsu de 18 años haciendo estas cosas, pero vamos, ya están grandecitos, cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia o saludo esta muy bien recibido, esta historia es para ustedes y la escribo con mucho cariño.**_


	18. Un nuevo Dragón nació

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

_**Gracias a... :**_**Gabe Logan**** (el primero que me comento mi historia y el primero que siempre me comenta cada capitulo), SetsukaHeel, PhoenixedDragon (que jamas volvió a reaparecer por acá XD)caro0,Trinity24,glorytaa 99, SetsukaHeel, YO(¿?), fairytail2012, HannyuW.F.L, niixuiix, LittleHati, loveanimesvc , Chrome.x9, Misa Hatake, Rav-malakhim, Sainkokucrepusculo, Soniker1498 y a Beba Garcias Va****, que bueno que les gustara la historia... espero que el final les guste igual, estoy trabajando en el, un enorme saludo y beso les mando con mucho cariño. ****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Un nuevo Dragón nació **

"_Cuenta una leyenda, que hace miles de años fueron creados distintos mundos... cada uno con diferente característica... fluyendo como una misma energía, en unos dominaba el ser humano, en otro los animales... en otros la misma Naturaleza... todos ellos conectados entre sí, quitando.. poniendo... con magia y sin magia... Se cuenta que algunas personas lograron viajar entre esos mundos observando miles de cosas fantásticas e increíbles... de tantas historias y leyendas que se cuentan, existe una en particular... una historia que cuenta el nacimiento de las estrellas infinitas y el amor que pudo romper las leyes de la naturaleza... En un mundo plagado de Dragones, quienes gobernaban y regían el poder sobre los humanos...eran temidos y respetados, esos Dragones podían convertirse en humanos a su placer, pero tenían prohibido mezclarse con las personas, Sin embargo... uno rompió esa regla el Dragón mas poderoso, llamado también el Rey Dragón... enamorándose de una mujer, una princesa... la gobernante de los cielos, quien guardaba en su interior la magia absoluta para conquistar el paraíso... de ese amor prohibido nació una niña, una hermosa niña que regresaría la paz entre los Dragones y los humanos, quien se convertiría en la regidora y portadora de la puerta de los Dioses, quienes crearon los mundos a la perfección... _

–¿Lograste encontrar algo?– pregunto Gajeel mordiendo un pedazo de hierro despreocupado, recargando su cuerpo en la enorme estantería llena de libros antiguos

–Momento...– murmuro Levy quien releía nuevamente la oración, dio un suspiro y levanto la mirada hacia Gajeel –Esta lengua es difícil... no existen muchos libros escritos con ella... pero esta historia...– murmuro bajando la mirada al libro

–¿Qué tiene la historia?– pregunto vagamente el chico acercándose hacia la mesita donde Levy se encontraba

–De todos los libros de Dragones que he leído... este es el único escrito en esta lengua extraña...

–¿Y?– pregunto nuevamente

–Deberías ser un poco mas despierto... intento descubrir la razón por la cual Zeref se llevo a Lucy... conseguir este libro nos costo mucho... debe tener algo importante escrito...– volvió a decir, hablando consigo misma... volvió su mirada al viejo libro y comenzó a leer la parte siguiente, con miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar

"_Los Magos mas poderosos de aquella época... los que regían el flujo de poder mágico tanto para Dragones y humanos, alarmados por el desequilibrio de poder que aquella niña poseía, la raptaron recién nacida y la mataron despiadadamente... al Dragón se le castigo sellando su poder y borrando su memoria... condenado a renacer como un humano... y a la princesa celestial... quien no corrió mejor suerte, obtuvo su castigo al ver como todo su poder era materializado en trece llaves, aquel poder que era parte de su cuerpo fue drenado y esparcido en distintos mundos, de esa manera ella nunca podría defenderse... al poco tiempo murió... después de ello... los humanos y los dragones convivieron por primera vez... pero la historia de amor que esta detrás muy pocos la conocen... sin embargo los magos no conformes, sabiendo la debilidad de los humanos y se su propia mortalidad... pidieron ayuda a uno de los dragones mas poderosos... el se encargaría de vigilar al Dragón... para que nunca pudiera recordar, y sobre todo... que nunca pudiera encontrarse nuevamente con la princesa... de esa manera la niña no podría volver a renacer... _

–¿Por qué estas llorando?...– pregunto el Dragón de hierro alarmado al ver a la chica derramar una lagrima –Oi...– le hablo tocando su hombro

–Es que esta historia esta muy triste...– susurro tapando su boca

–Pero es solo una historia...– le dijo tratando de calmarla

–Gajeel... esta historia es real...– le dijo mirando sus ojos

–¿Por qué lo dices?– pregunto curioso

–Lucy... Lucy es la princesa que renació...– le susurro conmocionada

–Zeref la rapto... para que no pudiera nacer la niña... la niña era hija de Natsu... Natsu es el Rey Dragón...– dijo como si acabara de entenderlo, con los ojos abiertos y asustada, se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió al gremio con Gajeel detrás...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se colaba el sol por una rendija de la casa vieja y abandonada... donde se encontraban dos mujeres ocultas...

–¿Por qué lo ayudaste...?– le preguntaba una hermosa mujer tumbada en una cama... sus labios estaban pálidos y su cuerpo débil... su vientre agrandado por el bebe que llevaba dentro...

–Estaba enamorada de el...– fue la simple respuesta que recibió... –Intentaba ayudarlo... en una misión que le fue otorgada hace muchos años atrás... – continuo

–Nunca fuiste mala conmigo... eres una buena persona... al final me ayudaste a escapar...– le dijo la mujer sonriendo tristemente

–Nunca podré perdonarme esto Lucy...– le dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos y sollozando

–No pude arreglarlo... fue horrible... ver todo lo que te hacia... cegado por la envidia... queriendo ser el... queriendo ser el el único... – decía con miedo...

–Ahora... ahora estamos aquí... no puedes hacer nada... no sirve lamentarse... – decía entrecortado... haciendo gestos de dolor...

–Si el hubiera sabido que el niño no era suyo... te habría matado a ti y al bebe... tenia que sacarte... era lo único que podía hacer... para enmendar el error que cometí al ayudarlo a traerte a este mundo...

–Ultear... prométeme... promete que volverás a Fiore... y le darás a Natsu nuestro hijo... se que el te protegerá... Zeref no se vengara de ti.. el lo derrotara...– decía comenzando a alucinar

–Lucy... fui castigada por romper una ley de la naturaleza mágica alterando el pasado... mi magia se esta viendo limitada aquí...pronto moriré... pero haré todo lo posible por volver a Fiore... Natsu conocerá a su hijo... te prometo que buscare la forma de volver...

Era de noche... los gritos incesantes de una mujer resonaban en la habitación fría y poco alumbrada, en un lugar perdido en un mundo desconocido...

–Aguanta... por favor resiste... – le suplicaba la mujer... su cabello oscuro y piel blanca como la nieve... reflejaban la poca luz del lugar...

–Sálvalo... quiero que viva...– le rogaba entre lagrimas mientras otro lamento de dolor salía de sus pálidos labios rotos, la morena se movió rápidamente intentando con su poder aliviar el dolor de la chica... pero era inútil, sabia que moriría... lo único que podía hacer era salvar al bebe que venia en camino... sus manos llenas de sangre, limpiaba a la mujer con un trapo viejo, estaba pálida y su mirada se perdía poco a poco...

–Ya... ya no puedo...– le susurraba con lagrimas en los ojos... un lloriqueo se dejo escuchar...

–Es un niño... es un niño Lucy...–le dijo la morena sonriendo mientras tomaba al niño en sus brazos, la rubia abrió forzadamente sus ojos y sonrío... la chica acerco al bebe y se lo acomodo en sus brazos... el bebe dejo de llorar y comenzó a chupar su dedo...

–Cuida... cuida de el... por favor...– le rogaba la rubia mientras hacia un extraño gesto de dolor –No dejes que lo lastime... no dejes...– se detuvo y agarro fuerzas para hablar

–Jun... Juneel...–susurro a penas audible –Por sus abuelos...–dijo sonriendo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar caer sus brazos sin fuerza

–Lucy... Lucy...– le hablaba la aludida moviendo su cuerpo inerte con insistencia... el bebe comenzó a llorar...

–Esto... esto es mi culpa...–Lloraba desconsolada con los lloriqueos del bebe como fondo... encorando su llanto... tomo al bebe en sus brazos y lo miro... –Juneel... te prometo... que no dejare que te lastime... no nos encontrara... resistiremos... y volverás con tu padre...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las velas que alumbraban el lugar comenzaron a moverse y agitarse... haciendo que las sombras se proyectaran inestables en las paredes...

–Veo... que por fin pudiste encontrarme... – sonrío sádicamente Zeref comenzando a caminar hacia Natsu... el chico lo miro furioso y corrió hacia el soltándole un golpe en la cara... Zeref sonrío nuevamente a pesar de haber recibido el golpe directo y le tomo las muñecas fuerte, lo miro a los ojos fijamente –Aun... no eres capaz de recordar...–le soltó, Natsu quien poco a poco recordaba lo que había sido de su pasado se sentía confundido... pero estaba furioso... le golpeo con la frente y logro soltarse nuevamente y sin dejar tiempo volvió a intentar atacar a Zeref dándole una patada en la cara, pero este la esquivo con la misma sonrisa de burla.

–La furia no te deja pensar...–le dijo al mismo tiempo que desaparecía y reaparecía detrás de Natsu dándole un golpe con ambos puños en la nuca...

–No tengo nada que recordar... lo único que me interesa es hacerte pagar...–le decía poniéndose de pie...

–¿No te sorprende?... a mi me sorprende... no puedes sacar tu verdadera fuerza aquí... – le dijo ignorando las palabras del chico

–¿Por qué? Natsu... dime ¿por qué te eligió a ti?... eso es algo que no puedo aceptar... espere tanto tiempo para que renaciera nuevamente... la princesa... y se termino enamorando de ti...–le dijo comenzando a notar furia en sus facciones... Natsu no comprendía del todo... pero las ultimas palabras hicieron que comenzaran a agolparse recuerdos en su cabeza... una chica rubia... Zeref... ellos tres en otra vida... todo comenzaba a cuadrar... lo que veía en su mente con lo que Zeref decía...

–¿Tarde mucho en encontrarla?– se preguntaba entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba al chico que se veía confundido... –¿Cómo pudiste encontrarla antes que yo?– le volvía a preguntar –No quería lastimarla...– decía, su mirada parecía perdida y comenzaba a inquietarse... –Se encontraron aun sin saber la verdad sobre su pasado...– le reprochaba, –por eso te la robe... todo este tiempo... pude mantener contacto con el mundo mágico por medio de su magia, intente robar el poder de sus espíritus... pero nunca logre completar el ritual... se tuvo que ver forzada... pobrecita... – sonreía como maniaco, Natsu se recupero de su agolpamiento mental y con mas coraje se levanto y corrió hacia el, lo tomo de la solapa de su capa y lo azoto en la pared con toda la fuerza que tenia, Zeref no hizo intento de defenderse... Natsu corrió hacia el preparándose para darle otro golpe cuando apareció una mujer y se interpuso entre el y Natsu... recibiendo de lleno el golpe. Natsu sorprendido se puso alerta, la mujer comenzó a moverse y se puso de pie tambaleándose... su capucha calló y Natsu la pudo ver

–Ultear...– susurro Natsu, la mujer con la mirada baja asintió, se sentía avergonzada. –¿Que estas haciendo aquí?...– pregunto confundido, Zeref aprovecho para ponerse de pie... su cuerpo se tambaleaba y su mirada estaba oculta... poco a poco se vio una descarga que le pego por completo, el rayo provenía de una habitación continua... pronto un aura de oscuridad invadía su cuerpo y una risa estremecedora se dejo sentir, Ultear se alejo pronto de el

–Natsu... tienes que salir de aquí... tienes que salir antes de que sea tarde...– le rogó, Zeref la golpeo primero tirándola lejos, después miro al chico que estaba sorprendido de lo que miraba pero mas.. estaba comenzando a enfadarse...

–No podrás... no podrás tienes que huir...– le rogó la mujer en el suelo

–Mi querida Ultear...– dijo el mago oscuro con una voz distorsionada –¿Fuiste tu quien ayudo a el Dragón de Fuego y a su amada celestial?– señalo sin ápice de sorpresa

–Fuiste tu... fuiste tu quien mando a Jun...– dijo Natsu y miro a la chica en el suelo malherida

–No fui yo... Natsu... escúchame... –le decía intentando recalcar algo importante, Zeref se acercaba peligrosamente a ella con su aura maligna mientras tenia la misma sonrisa diabólica

–Aquí nunca podrás ganar... tienes que volver... Lucy... vuelve con Lucy...–antes de que dijera algo mas el mago oscuro la tomo del cuello –Maldita traidora...–le decía sonriendo... –Pero... no te preocupes... sospeche que me traicionarías...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¿Has terminado tu tarea Juneel?– le decía la pelinegra al chico de unos 3 años

–Si mamá...– contesto poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa... y mostrándole un dibujo

–Que bonito dibujo... ¿qué es?– la pregunta ofendió al niño quien hizo un puchero

–Ara... no te pongas así... es que no le preste suficiente atención... deja lo miro mejor...– la mujer tomo el dibujo y abrió los ojos asustada... –Que.. que bonito dragón...– le susurro... –¿Dónde lo viste...?– pregunto temerosa

–¿Dragón?...– pregunto el niño –Es un animal que soñé... era enorme...– le contesto sonriendo... –¿Dónde puedo ver uno?– pregunto inocente

–Aquí... aquí no hay dragones...– respondió tartamuda...

La noche, para esa mujer trajo consigo lagrimas... decisiones... y un plan... un plan que le costaría la vida... solo esperaba una señal... cuando fuera el momento... y para ella ese fue el día... el día que usaría lo que quedaba de su poder para enviar a Juneel con su padre...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Maestro...– dijo Levy tocando tosca la puerta de Makarov, Gajeel, por petición suya se había quedado en el bar con los demás...

–Pasa Levy...– le dijo desde dentro.

La chica entro y vio que no estaba solo... estaba Gildartz... Laxus y Erza... sintiendo un aura extraña entro sonriéndoles tímida a los presentes, Erza se veía molesta y los demás avergonzados...

–Supongo que... están aquí por la misma razón... – dijo el maestro dándoles la espalda... Levy miro a Erza y luego miro al maestro...

–Erza... tus sospechas son ciertas...–le dijo ignorando por un momento a Levy –Gildartz... Laxus y Panther Lily... los envíe a una misión... Jellal estaba involucrado... – le dijo girando su pequeño cuerpo con un gesto de seriedad, no la miraba a los ojos...

–¿Qué es lo que pasa?...– dijo un poco alarmada Levy anteponiendo que el maestro les había ocultado algo.. algo muy importante

–Levy... siempre fuiste muy astuta... sabia que serías la primera en darte cuenta...– dijo sin mirarlos a la cara

–No queríamos involucrarlos...– dijo Gildartz sentado en un sillón restándole importancia.

–Cuando me entere que estaban buscando las llaves restantes de Lucy... busque a Jellal para que el las cuidara... el mejor que nadie en el gremio podía proteger esas llaves... dijo mirando a Erza... ahora están en tu poder... tienes que cuidarla hasta que tengamos nuevas noticias de Lucy o Natsu...

–Conoce la historia... maestro...– dijo Levy

–Esa leyenda... nunca imagine que Natsu fuera el protagonista... pero todo comenzó a encajar cuando Lucy apareció, dicho esto Erza miro a Levy extrañada

–¿Qué leyenda?– pregunto intrigada

–La razón por la cual Lucy fue raptada...– dijo el maestro a Erza...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día era lluvioso... el gremio estaba solo... la mayoría se había ido a una misión, solo estaba Wendy, Happy, Natsu, Gildartz, Panther Lily y Laxus... Los dos primeros esperaban su segundo hijo... el primero se había ido a una misión, su primer misión y ambos estaban ansiosos... Natsu... Natsu miraba a una chica que hacia unos años había ingresado al gremio... la chica era muy parecida a Lucy... rubia... ojos café... al mirarla le recordaba a su primer amor... la chica que nunca volvió a ver después de su primera noche juntos... comenzó a divagar nuevamente en sus recuerdos... la chica que antes miraba noto que perdió su contacto visual logrando su enfado... estaba coqueteando con el y ahora la ignoraba... Gildartz se había tomado unas vacaciones para pasar tiempo con su hija y su nieto... Cana hacia tenido un hijo de un tipo que conoció en un bar... al menos se hizo cargo del niño... Panther Lily descansaba de su misión con Gajeel... recién llegaron y este ultimo se fue a una cita con Levy y Laxus... Laxus esperaba a su abuelo tenia asuntos pendientes con el... pronto se casaría con Lissana y se encontraba haciendo preparativos para la boda...

–Que lastima... Gajeel tenia tantas ganas de ver a Levy y llueve...– dijo Lily comienzo un pedazo de pescado que tenia en su plato

–A ver sí así se le baja la calentura...– dijo Gildartz sonriendo abiertamente, nadie se río de su broma... solo Natsu con un pequeño gesto en su rostro

Se escucho que tocaron la puerta del gremio... seguido un trueno...

Natsu fue quien se levanto a ver quien hablaba... cuando llovía era raro que visitaran el gremio... y la mayoría recién se habían marchado... cual fue su sorpresa al ver a una mujer cubierta con una capa recargada en la puerta...

–¿Te encuentras bien...?– le pregunto sin tocarla –Wendy... ven acá– le grito a la chica quien rápidamente se acerco... le ayudo a ponerse de pie... notaron un bultito que tenia abrasado...

–Natsu...– murmuro la mujer... quitándose la capucha

–¿Ultear?– dijeron al unísono, los demás se acercaron al ver la escena

–¿Quien es el niño?– pregunto Charle

–Déjalos entrar... primero déjalos entrar– le dijo Gildartz abriendo paso a Natsu que ayudaba a la mujer y a Wendy que sostenía al chico que parecía dormido...

–Natsu... – murmuro

–No hables...– le ordeno Wendy... el maestro venia bajando las escaleras y asombrado por lo que veía los dejo pasar a un cuarto de arriba... Wendy no espero y reviso al niño, estaba dormido... pero la mujer... se notaba que si no recibía ayuda pronto podría morir... comenzó purificando su energía... se veía alborotada como si su cuerpo hubiera pasado por un agujero negro... Natsu que ahora miraba asustado la escena se acerco al niño... y le acaricio sus cabellos... el chico abrió los ojos...

–Mamá..– dijo poniéndose de pie como un resorte acercándose a la mujer tendida en la cama...

–Mi cielo... – le susurro con toda la fuerza que tenia... pensando que en cualquier momento podría morir miro a Natsu con una tristeza infinita

–Natsu...– gimió de dolor... –El.. se llama Juneel... es tu hijo...– dijo cayendo inconsciente, dicho eso Natsu y el niño se miraron con la misma cara de incredulidad...

–¿Pero qué?..– dijeron todos los presentes... con la boca abierta

–Espera... no... yo no tengo hijos...– dijo tartamudeando y negando con las manos...

–Natsu san...– dijo Wendy soltando una lagrima... aun con las manos sobre Ultear... curándola...

–Su madre no es Ultear...– dijo sollozando... –Su madre es Lucy...– finalizo bajando la cara y Natsu... Natsu no cabía en si...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**No se.. creo que ya se me hizo costumbre esto de subir caps en la madrugada ¬_¬ una cosa, espero no hacerlos bolas con la historia, por que yo he de confesar que ya me hice jaja, cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, ya saben :) un besote para tii que lees mi historia, hasta el proximo cap. **_

_**Matta Neeee **_


	19. La verdad escondida detrás del llanto

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo XIX**

**La verdad escondida... detrás del llanto...**

–¿Qué dices?– pregunto Natsu con gesto de estar extremadamente confundido

–Natsu... necesito que salgas un momento... llévate al niño contigo– le ordeno Wendy aun con los ojos llorosos –Aun podemos salvarla pero necesito que no se esfuerce– le recalco mirándolo a los ojos. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? se preguntaba Natsu, Juneel había comenzado a llorar muy fuerte al ver el estado de Ultear, la mujer que el consideraba su madre. Happy noto la seriedad en Wendy y le recalco a Natsu que debían dejarla trabajar que ya habría tiempo de aclarar las cosas. Natsu confundido a mas no poder tomo al niño bruscamente de la mano y salió. Wendy mas tranquila vio el mal estado en que venia Ultear y comenzó a trabajar en ella, seria difícil salvarla, pero lo intentaría, debía muchas explicaciones y Natsu había sufrido mucho desde la partida de Lucy, ahora necesitaba explicaciones... Ultear no podía irse tan fácil de sus manos, por mas cruel que sonara.

Estando todos afuera en el centro de reuniones de Fairy Tail, como ahora le llamaban, se miraban entre si, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra, el único sonido que se distinguía era la lluvia y el llanto del pequeño niño... Happy miraba a Natsu preocupado, esto no sería fácil de comprender...

Wendy se acerco al niño y trato de calmarlo...

–Tu madre estará bien, Wendy es una gran medico... no llores pequeño...– le decía acariciando su cabello rubio tiernamente... el niño que hasta ese momento nadie le había dirigido la palabra levanto su carita roja de tanto llorar y abrió sus ojos azules asombrado...

–Un gato... un gato que habla...– murmuro alarmado alejándose lentamente de ella

–Parece ser que este niño no conoce a los exceed...– le dijo Lily a Wendy

–No tengas miedo– le dijo Happy intentando ser amable, el chico seguía con un gesto de tristeza pero sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar sorpresa.

–Natsu... deberías irte a casa a descansar... –le dijo Gildartz al notar que nada de lo que hablaran causaba efecto en el, incluso el niño que al parecer era hijo suyo... –Natsu...– insistió

–Esta bien... esperare a que Ultear pueda hablar...– dijo con un tono de voz lúgubre, se mantenía recargado en la pared, con un pie apoyado en la misma y sus brazos cruzados, su mirada se mantenía en un punto distante en el suelo... El niño se acerco a el y lo jalo de su pantalón llamando su atención.

–Mi mamá estará bien ¿verdad...?– le preguntaba con sus ojos suplicantes, Natsu sintió una mezcla de emociones encontradas en su pecho y solo asintió.

–Vamos afuera...– le dijo Gildartz al pequeño mientras lo jalaba y lo subía a sus hombros, como una vez haría con Natsu de pequeño.

–Esta lloviendo– le dijo Laxus a Gildartz, hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, expectativo.

–Ya veré donde lo llevo...– contesto con un gesto en la mano indicando, "es lo de menos". –Tu deberías irte a pasear también...– le dijo indiferente, dando a entender que Natsu debía estar solo, o al menos con un confidente, los exceed lo entendieron, pero Happy se quedo con el, Laxus al poco rato se fue...

–Natsu...– murmuro Happy, lo vio como se deslizaba de la pared al suelo y con ambas manos apoyando los codos en sus rodillas se tomaba de la cabeza, intentando sacar algo de ahí... algo que no quería pensar...

–Debe haber un error...– decía Happy intentando decir algo acertado, consciente de que, sí eso era cierto... Lucy desapareció, y no murió como todos creían.

–Estuvimos juntos... la noche anterior a esa explosión... – le confeso –Todos habían bebido hasta no poder... ella... estaba tan linda con ese vestido blanco... nos fuimos a la casa...– Natsu estaba distante, hablaba sin importarle lo que estuviera diciendo, solamente quería hablar... y sabia que Happy lo entendería...

–No puede ser tu hijo Natsu... tranquilo...– lo consolaba

–sí es mi hijo... ella estuvo con vida todo este tiempo...– murmuro sintiendo que su alma escapaba de su cuerpo...

–Todos vimos... la explosión... ella no pudo haber sobrevivido...– le dijo Happy triste al recordar aquella escena que trajo consigo el desmoronamiento del dragón... algo que no deseaba recordar pero que ahora era lo único que podía calmar el dolor que ese niño traería a Natsu, si resultaba ser que en verdad fuera suyo...

–Esa noche... le pedí que me diera un hijo...– volvió a decir... Happy por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio las lagrimas de Natsu correr entre sus manos... silenciosas... –¿Por qué?... ¿por qué Happy...?– decía con la voz ronca pero firme, sin rastros de llanto en ella –¿por qué la conocí..? ¿por qué me enamore de ella?... si me la iban a arrebatar...– decía con la misma voz cargada de dolor, un dolor que Happy sentía en su pequeño corazón gatuno... Happy comenzó a llorar con el y lo abraso, nada de lo que el pudiera decir calmaría al chico de fuego... y así pasaron dos días... a Juneel le permitían ver a su madre, siempre le aseguraban que estaba dormida, él, después de un momento se convencía de que así era, era muy pequeño e ingenuo, engañarlo era fácil, pero no se tragaría ese cuento por mas días, así que deseaban que Ultear se recuperara pronto, lo peligroso ya había pasado, todos en el gremio estaban felices por el niño que había llegado, la mayoría había confirmado que en verdad era hijo de Natsu, su parecido no era físico, su alegría y energía que irradiaba no dejaba lugar a duda, hasta su carácter berrinchudo y personalidad... el único que no convivía mucho con el era Natsu, que se había encerrado en si como la vez que pensó que Lucy había muerto. Todos lo querían y molestaban para verlo enfadado, estaba lleno de vida y de esa forma trajo vida al gremio.

–Natsu...– hablo Wendy, todos la vieron después de varios días, sabiendo que si Wendy había dejado aquella habitación era por una razón, o Ultear había despertado, o había muerto, la mas probable era la primera, así que Natsu se puso de pie y camino con paso firme hacia aquella habitación en el segundo piso. Una vez dentro Natsu la miro con coraje en la mirada, ella estaba débil por lo cual no lo noto, pero bien sabia que por lo que confesaría el podría matarla si bien le iba.

–Se... que esperas una buena explicación...– susurro tendida en la cama, Natsu no contesto, en ese momento pensó que estaría mejor muerta...

–Lucy... en verdad esta muerta...– le dijo anticipando esa duda que bien sabia, carcomía al chico en el fondo, tomo aire y continuo... –Ella estuvo conmigo desde el principio... al poco tiempo... ambas supimos que estaba embarazada... y sabes... esa fue la razón de que muriera... pero ella murió feliz...– confeso

–No bromees conmigo...–le dijo Natsu con un filo en la voz

–Siento decirte esto... pero es la verdad... le prometí que regresaría al chico... a su padre... – continuo... Natsu comenzó a sentir que algo no encajaba...

–Dime todo... lo que pasó...– le ordeno, Ultear tenia miedo... miedo de que la matara, pero se lo merecía, mas miedo le daba no volver a ver a Juneel... lo único bueno que tenia... al menos, que creía tener...

–Zeref... estuve todo este tiempo con el... lo ayude... si– confeso quitándose un peso de encima, esperando que Natsu la rematara, pero eso no paso... –El necesitaba a la chica... al principio el planeo hacerse con sus llaves... pero no funciono, tenia las doce llaves pero aun así no logró lo que había pretendido... entonces...–murmuro... temiendo decir lo siguiente... –Entonces... intento tener un hijo con ella...–susurro sabiendo que en sus palabras vendría explicado que abuso de ella cuando en realidad esperaba un hijo de Natsu... y ella lo ayudo... noto como unas manos la levantaron de la cama por el cuello...

–Maldita...– susurro Natsu entre dientes... Ultear estaba temblando y miraba los ojos de Natsu... odio tenia escrito en ellos antes de que Natsu la carbonizara se escucho detrás de la puerta

–Mamá...– era Juneel que sin avisar abrió la puerta y se quedo estático al ver la escena, Natsu sostenía a Ultear decidido a matarla, entonces el niño corrió hacia el enfurecido, Natsu lo notó... el chico estaba en llamas, decidido a defender a su madre, se acerco y comenzó a golpearlo, Natsu no recibía daño alguno pero se detuvo... Miro a la mujer que tenia enfrente suyo... sintiendo impotencia, sabia que si la mataba... su hijo nunca lo perdonaría... la soltó bruscamente y la miro una vez mas llano de odio...

–Natsu...– dijo Wendy alarmada al ver a Ultear quien recién comenzaba a mejorar con quemaduras en los hombros y en el rostro. Natsu sin siquiera mirarla salió dando un portazo escuchando los lloriqueos de Juneel hasta que se perdió al final del pasillo...

Natsu no volvió al gremio hasta el día de la boda de Laxus y Lissana, a quien le había prometido asistir desde hacia mucho tiempo, cuando ella aun estaba enamorada de el, pero resignada a que Laxus la amaba mas que nadie y de que Natsu jamas volvería a ser aquel chico que conoció...

El día era hermoso... la Iglesia de Magnolia estaba adornada con listones blancos que colgaban del techo hacia las casas, con flores blancas en la entrada... los novios salían felices y las campanas sonaban en el fondo, Natsu miraba la escena, mientras la gran mayoría lo miraba a el, preocupados y a la vez felices por los novios... Natsu vio a lo lejos al pequeño niño y a Ultear de su mano, ya estaba mejor al parecer... aun deseaba matarla pero sabia que no podría hacerlo... no sin ganarse el odio del niño...

–Al fin regresaste...– le dijo Lissana que se había apartado de Laxus al ver a Natsu, el chico le respondió con una fingida sonrisa... –Natsu... si quieres vengarte de ella... has lo único que puedes hacer... róbale el amor de Juneel...

–Tienes que hacerte cargo de el... no huyas mas...– fue el ultimo consejo que le dio la chica antes de irse a su luna de miel... No era tan complicado hacer lo que Lissana le dijo, realmente esperaba ganarse el amor de su hijo, pero no precisamente para vengarse de Ultear, si no por que era lo único que tenia de Lucy ahora... de ambos... realmente sería difícil... tomando en cuenta que intento matar lo único que el chico conocía y amaba... pasaron los años... y no fue tan difícil como pensó, ya que el chico se veía que había heredado el corazón de Lucy... Ultear, a sabiendas de su error ayudo a mejorar la relación de ambos, nunca cruzo gran palabra con Natsu, pero solía hablar con el niño, le confeso quien era el y quien había sido su madre, el chico no le dirigió la palabra en una semana... pero después la perdono... se gano a cada integrante del gremio... lo amaban... pero algo no iba bien del todo... Zeref seguía con vida... sería cuestión de tiempo que lograra regresar de aquel mundo... y entonces... ¿Qué pasaría? ella sabia perfectamente que su error iba mas allá de haber causado la muerte de Lucy... el mundo estaba en peligro... la profecía se había interrumpido por su causa.. y sabia lo que esto significaba... tenia que hacer un plan... un plan que involucraría a Juneel... para salvar a Lucy... la única que podía revivir el poder oculto de Natsu... Natsu... el único capaz de derrotar a Zeref... no podía engañarse mas jugando a la familia feliz con gente que no la apreciaba en lo mas mínimo... que solo la aceptaban por ser quien cuido a Juneel... lo difícil sería... convencer a Natsu... de que esto tenia solución... con el único coste... de que este mundo desapareciera... como siempre debió ser...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Erza esta muy molesta... dudo mucho que venga en los siguientes días...– dijo Levy a Gajeel... a quien había puesto al corriente de lo que sucedió

–Con toda la razón, yo estoy igual de enfadado...– respondió bufando –¿Qué pasará cuando todos se enteren?– le pregunto reaccionando

–La idea del maestro es que, en cuanto menos gente este enterada es mejor... cualquier cambio en los acontecimientos puede causar un giro inesperado... y según el, Jun quiere evitar eso...

–Pobre niño... le dejaron una tarea muy pesada en los hombros...– le dijo apenado por el niño

–Me pregunto... ¿Por qué el? ¿Quién es el en la vida de Natsu y Lucy?– se pregunto a si misma... repentinamente se iluminaron sus ojos –A menos que...– murmuro mirando a Gajeel quien la veía con gesto de expectativa –Sabes que un mago estelar no puede usar la llave de otro mago... a menos qué rompiera su contrato con su espíritu, ¿verdad?– le pregunto esperando la reacción del dragón de hierro, pero nunca llegó –De otra manera... si el contrato no esta roto... un familiar muy cercano... precisamente, un hijo, si puede...– dijo iluminando su rostro, Gajeel aun la miraba sin entender –Esto no puedes decirlo a nadie– le advirtió acercándose a el –Jun debe ser hijo de Lucy... por eso tenia la llave... el vino del futuro...– susurro pensando al mismo tiempo lo que ello conllevaba...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Hey muchacha...– le hablaba la anciana moviéndola ligeramente... Lucy había estado inconsciente durante unas pocas horas... Al comenzar a recordar se puso de pie de golpe, lo cual provoco un mareo automático y callo a la cama de centón –Te puedes calmar un momento...– le pido la anciana con paciencia –Tengo algo para ti...– le dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesita que tenia cerca de la cama, saco un bulto pequeño enredado en un pedazo de tela y se lo dio... La chica que no decía una sola palabra lo miro y abrió rápidamente.

–¿Qué es?– pregunto con un timbre de voz apagado, no estaba de humor... estaba enfadada consigo misma por haber sido tan distraída... y ahora no poder ni caminar bien... dejo de pensar cuando vio las tres llaves que aun tenia... –Lo había olvidado completamente...– se maldijo, estaba la llave de Nikola... Hologorium y la nueva que recién encontraba...

–Te las ha enviado Ryu... sabe que estas aquí... Celeste lo sabe también pero no han podido venir, bueno... Ryu vino pero no demoro mucho, no quiere apartarse de Celeste... esta destrozada... por lo de su padre... murió la misma noche que casi matan a Natsu...– dijo melancólica soltando un suspiro

–No sabia... que había muerto...– murmuro Lucy conmovida... –Que bueno que esta con Ryu... el será su mejor consuelo a estas alturas... no he podido agradecer adecuadamente...–hablo recordando que le debía una a la chica que era idéntica a ella

–Creo que por ahora lo mas importante es que te centres en tu propia vida...–le advirtió la anciana mirando las manos de Lucy donde sostenía las llaves... ¿Cómo podría ayudar a Natsu ahora? se preguntaba molesta... Plue no volvió a aparecer desde aquella vez en el castillo... nunca supo por qué... realmente tenia tantas cosas que pensar que no había reparado en ello, a pesar de tener la llave siempre consigo desde que escapo junto con Natsu... hasta la llegada al castillo donde la dejo al salir en busca de la anciana.. –¿Estas enfadado conmigo Plue...?– le hablaba a la llave... intento ponerse de pie y lo logró, decidida miro a la anciana –Necesito que me deje uno de sus caballos– le dijo firme y decidida

–¿Piensas ir a suicidarte o algo así?– le pregunto la mujer incrédula

–Escúchame... Natsu es lo único que tengo ahora...no pienso perderlo, y si es necesario arriesgare mi vida para llegar a el– le dijo comenzando a exaltarse

–Yo no estaría tan segura de eso mujer... pero se que estarás molestando hasta que no acceda...– dijo tranquilamente –¿Al menos sabes montar?– le preguntó

–Si... si se montar– le aseguro, y si que sabia, había tenido buenos instructores desde pequeña...

–No olvides eso– le dijo señalando las llaves –No nuevamente– recalco, Lucy las miro y asintió

–Si no vuelvo... dale las gracias a Celeste de mi parte...– dijo triste, guardo bien las llaves y se encamino a la salida...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Tuviste mucho valor... pero de poco te servirá ahora...– le decía apretando fuertemente su cuello, Natsu la miraba sin hacer algo para ayudarla, confundido...

–Suel.. ta...me...– rogaba la mujer moviéndose, intentando soltarse, sabia que no se salvaría de esta pero su instinto era defenderse... no tenia otra opción... si no la mataba Zeref... seguro Natsu lo haría... así que si de igual forma iba a morir... preferiría hacerlo cumpliendo su misión... aun si Lucy no volvía con ellos... se quedo inmóvil... Zeref la miro por un momento confundido, la mujer al abrir los ojos los tenia blancos, irradiaban luz, de su pecho comenzó a salir una esfera, Natsu la reconoció, la esfera del tiempo... todo comenzó a colapsar, sorprendido miraba hacia todos lados, el castillo comenzaba a verse difuso, inquieto y aturdido tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería... si no hacia algo, corrió hacia ellos decidido a matarlos...

–Llamas brillantes del Dios Dragón...– ruge antes de desaparecer junto con Zeref y Ultear... el castillo se ilumina de un blanco que rodea un kilometro aproximadamente... suficiente para llamar la atención de todo el pueblo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Mira eso...– le dijo Ryu a la chica que estaba tendida en la cama, la luz fue suficiente para llamar su atención... se puso de pie con ayuda de el chico y miro a lo lejos... sorprendida por ese espectáculo que estaba segura nunca volvería a ver...

–Espero... espero que Lucy este bien... y Natsu...– dijo regresando por unos instantes al mundo real, Ryu la abrazo fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente... intentando darle un poco de fuerza...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras... Lucy cabalgaba apresurada y a la distancia logró ver una luz cegadora, se cubrió los ojos con su brazo y se detuvo de golpe.

–No... no Natsu– susurraba completamente fuera de si... –¡No!– grito antes de darle una patada al caballo para que corriera en esa dirección...

Una vez mas... el destino jugaba para alejarla del dragón... esta vez no seré lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrellevarlo... pensaba comenzando a derramar lagrimas que dejaba en el aire...

_**Continuara...**_


	20. Bien vs Mal

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo XX**

**El bien contra el mal**

–Jun...– hablo Happy inspeccionando al niño de pies a cabeza; Días posteriores se habían dedicado a entrenar por las tardes con Romeo, y el gato se había autonombrado su mentor, cuidaba de el y lo acompañaba casi todo el día, más por que parecía tener mas apego hacia el que a cualquier otro del gremio... Jun acababa de tomar una ducha y Happy revisaba sus orejas, la noche anterior había sido arrastrado a pleno campo abierto por un extraño animal con el que se toparon, como resultado el pobre niño quedo lleno de paja, polen y tierra por donde quiera que se miraba. –Ve de vuelta, en el cabello aun tienes...– le ordeno Happy intentando ser estricto

–Happy... es la tercera vez...– le gruñía el chico... el gato se acerco nuevamente a el y lo volvió a revisar, –No se de que esta hecho ese polen...– decía mirando fijamente su cabello... y revolviendo... –Asegúrate de que este limpio antes de salir...– le dijo Happy dirigiéndose a la cocina.

–Vale... voy a tomar otro baño...– dijo el chico antes de encaminarse cabizbajo hacia el baño desastroso de la casa de Natsu...

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de escuchar un grito desde el interior, Happy alarmado entro volando al baño, para encontrarse con el chico tapado hasta la cabeza con una toalla... –¿Qué paso Jun?– pregunto el felino acercándose a el, Jun retrocedía sin saber por donde caminaba, tropezó con la toalla y cayo de nalgas haciendo que la toalla que lo cubría saliera volando junto con los frascos de shampoo y jabón... Happy se quedo mirando... primero sorprendido... después desconcertado... –¿Qué le paso a tu cabello...?– pregunto inocente

–Na.. nada...– tartamudeo poniéndose de pie y cubriéndose nuevamente la cabeza con torpeza. Happy había visto claramente, su cabello ya no era castaño... su cabello era rubio, el polen habría de tener alguna sustancia extraña... pero ¿Por que actuaba así?...

Mientras Happy y Jun ordenaban las cosas que el chico había tirado se escucho un relámpago que los hizo mirarse cara a cara, como si hubieran pensado lo mismo, ambos salieron volados en dirección al gremio, Jun se ponía los pantalones mientras andaba al igual que la camisa, no supo que hacer respecto a su cabello así que tomo lo primero que encontró, un gorro de plumas que Natsu había puesto junto a las cosas que coleccionaba... habría sido de alguna misión, que mas daba... sobre el relámpago, pudiera haber sido algún simple relámpago, pero el día era soleado... no, no era normal, lo presentían...

Conforme se acercaban al gremio el cielo comenzaba a nublarse... y el remolino en el cielo reapareció... como si hubiera esto listo para cuando lo llamaran... los chicos del gremio estaba afuera, al parecer el sonido provenía del cielo, mas precisamente de aquel remolino en el cielo, nuevamente, cuando estaban todos reunidos el cielo volvió a relampaguear, estaban tan ensimismados mirando hacia la colina, lugar donde impacto el rayo, que nadie noto la llegada de Happy y Jun, mucho menos el extraño sombrero que llevaba.

–¡Erza!– grito Levy al verla dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia aquel lugar...

–Gray...– grito Wendy al ver que salía detrás de Erza como bala, ignorando su llamada, miro a su alrededor y vio como los demás hacían lo mismo, giro solo para ver a Jun y Happy, hacia poco había amanecido, y lo que era un sol radiante amenazaba ahora con partir el cielo...

Los tres se miraron, intentando adivinar los pensamientos del otro, "Natsu" fue lo que pensaron los tres y corrieron en la misma dirección...

–Maestro...– hablo Mira, quien veía que el maestro se mantenía sereno, pero con un ligero gesto de preocupación... podría ser que estuviera muy preocupado y lo ocultara, o que no estuviera tan preocupado por aquello... parecía ser mas lo primero... Makarov no hizo gesto de inmutarse, ya sabia lo que Mirajane pensaba...

–Jun...– hablo Wendy agitada mientras corría –¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?...– pregunto recién notando el sombrero y el color que ahora tenia.

–Na... nada...– dijo restándole importancia y sin creatividad para decir una mentira...

–El polen lo decoloro...– dijo Happy convencido mientras volaba por encima de ellos

–¿Polen?...- dijo Wendy mas para si misma... sabiendo que era mentira, pero siguiendo el juego... un nuevo estruendo se dejo escuchar... esta vez dos figuras se vislumbraron en el cielo... figuras enormes de las que parecía salían alas puntiagudas... agitándose y brillando con los estruendos luminosos del cielo... –¿Pero... qué es eso...?– murmuro Wendy deteniéndose abruptamente al igual que los demás... pero al siguiente estruendo las figuras desaparecieron, dejando ver algo que caía del cielo... mucho mas pequeño... atrás de Wendy corría Freed, quien a la par ponía barreras, seguramente para no peligrar a los ciudadanos y para que los cotillas de los reporteros no hicieran alboroto, todos sabían que lo acontecido en el cielo involucraba a Natsu, sabían el peligro que les acechaba, y para ello se estuvieron preparando... Gildartz, Laxus, Gajeel, Erza, Gray... todos habían entrenado... sin saber a que se enfrentarían... eran quienes iban al frente, los demás los seguían a corta distancia...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Natsu...– hablaba la chica cuyo vestido estaba destrozado... sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, buscando entre los escombros algo que le diera una razón; nada, todo había quedado reducido a cenizas... el enorme castillo se había desplomado... no había rastros de nada... su celda, su cama... aquellos grilletes con los que solían sujetarla... no había nada... cerro sus ojos... buscando un poco de paz... ¿Ahora qué?... Natsu no estaba... seguramente había vuelto... ¿dónde estaba Zeref...? ¿dónde estaban los guardias... ?... De entre los escombros salía un pequeño rayo de luz... diminuto, pero suficientemente brillante para llamar su atención, se limpio la cara por milésima vez, se puso de pie, sin pensar... ya no podía, no tenia fuerza ni para pensar, comenzó a escarbar, escuchando murmullo de gente que se acercaba... no importaban... seguía con su labor, hundida en un mundo oscuro, sin destino, sin planes, sin nada... solo esa pequeña luz, que no sabia que era... pero era la única luz a la que podía aferrarse... su respiración se entrecortaba... estaba cansada... débil... mas de una vez estuvo a punto de caerse del caballo, pero tenia una meta... entonces... ahora, todo se caía, igual que el lugar que antes estuviera ahí... su mundo... Fairy Tail... Natsu... sus amigos... ¿nunca los volvería a ver? como podía regresar... no sabia... no tenia idea... y por ahora... no podía pensar... cerro los ojos... poco a poco... se sintió ligera como una pluma... y antes de caer completamente vio a su pequeño amigo... que apareció una vez mas...

–Plu...e...– susurro antes de perder la consciencia...

–Les dije... esta un poco loca...– escucho la rubia... mientras abría los ojos, no tenia idea de donde estaba...

–En su estado me sorprende que no se haya matado encima se aquel caballo...– volvió a escuchar y busco al dueño de esa voz... Frida... estaba de pie junto a Celeste y Ryu... y ¿Gray? era un echo... estaba loca...

–Sigo sin comprender nada– hablo el que parecía ser Gray, –Es idéntica...– volvió a decir

Lucy comenzó a recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior... una explosión... luz... ¿De dónde provenía esa luz?... se supone que la magia aquí no existe... aun que ella la uso varias veces... para traer a Natsu a la vida... o algo así...

–Aah– gimió retorciéndose en la cama, llamando la atención de los presentes

–Parece que ya esta haciendo estragos el hambre...– dijo Frida acercándose a ella y poniendo la palma de su mano en la frente de la chica, Lucy la miraba, sus ojos estaban perdidos, apagados, su cuerpo débil y delgado... –Eso y el golpe que se dio al caer...–continuo, y se acerco para susurrarle –No es que deba importarme mucho chica, pero si quieres morir o algo así, espera al menos 9 meses... el bebe que esperas no tiene la culpa...– Lucy no sabia de que le hablaba... estaba demasiado aturdida... ¿Había dicho bebe?...¿Bebe?... ¡Natsu!... recordó, hizo ademan de ponerse de pie... Frida la detuvo y la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Qué te acabo de decir?– la regaño

–Natsu...– susurro la chica, ¿Estaba embarazada? Natsu se había ido a quien sabe donde... sentía que moriría en cualquier momento... un bebe... pensaba mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre... y sin pensar comenzó a llorar... lagrimas silenciosas...

–Si, tu amado quien sabe a donde se fue... pero chica, tienes que ser fuerte, estas esperando un hijo suyo– le decía sin mirarla a los ojos, sabia que Lucy estaba sufriendo mucho, no quería darle mas razones para deprimirse, como sentir lastima por ella, tenia que ser dura si esperaban que el niño naciera sano... Lucy miraba alrededor, perdida... volvió a ver a ese chico...

–¿Gray?...– murmuro mirándolo, el la veía con cara estupefacta, cosa que no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor...

–Lucy...– le hablo alguien, y esa misma persona le acomodo unos mechones de cabello y le tomó la mano dulcemente, tratando de infundirle paz... era Celeste, logro ver sus ojos, se notaba que había llorado, pero ahora se mantenía apacible, a su lado... cosa que agradecía... estaba destrozada... –Tienes que comer... estas muy enferma...–le susurro, Lucy asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando las figuras caían impactadas en el suelo, se escucho un estruendo, Erza y Gray, estaban de pie muy cerca del lugar del impacto, se sintió una vibración que resonó en los arboles, dejándolos secos y muertos, las figuras que cayeron eran nada mas y nada menos que Natsu y Zeref, ambos imponentes, ignorando a los presentes se miraban, Natsu con odio, y Zeref retando, con esa sonrisa que no lograba quitar, Ultear no estaba por ningún lado.

Gildartz que le pisaba los pies a Erza se giro rápidamente para advertir a los demás que no avanzaran, el impacto del poder de Zeref podría acabar con la vida de mas de uno del gremio...

Zeref quien hasta el momento se encontraba apoyado sobre una rodilla hincado en el suelo, al igual que Natsu, se enderezo, levanto las manos al cielo creando un estruendo, un rayo negro se dejo ver, uno que duro mas de 4 segundos, seguido dirigió sus puños al suelo cuarteando gran parte, Erza, Gildartz, Laxus y Gray lograron saltar para evitar el impacto, pero estaba claro que no lo había hecho con intención de dañarlos, lo habría hecho de ser esa su intención.

Del cielo comenzaron a salir pequeños animales voladores, que se dirigían en parvada hacia ellos, negros, con uñas afiladas y dientes gigantescos con colmillos que sobresalían de sus hocicos, los ojos rojos dentro de sus cráneos alargados, del suelo comenzaban a salir bestias que sacaban sus garras para impulsarse y de un brinco estar frente a ellos, Wendy, Juvia, Lissana, Elfman y los demás comenzaron a luchar contra ellos, Happy elevo a Jun protegiéndolo pero lo impacto una de las bestias voladoras haciendo que cayera con Jun, Lily llego al momento para protegerlos ya que el animal quería arremeter nuevamente –Happy, llévate a Jun– le grito mientras sacaba su espada partiendo en dos a la bestia...

Natsu, enfurecido a mas no poder fue directo a Zeref, encendiendo su puño intentando impactarlo en su cara, pero fue detenido por el mago oscuro, quien lo lanzo lejos, pero Natsu con ayuda de sus piernas tomo velocidad, impulsándose nuevamente completamente en llamas, logrando hacer que el mago perdiera el equilibrio por un momento, aprovechando impulso su pierna y la impacto en el brazo de Zeref, el cual uso para protegerse, aun así, no lograba hacer desaparecer ese gesto de superioridad en el... logrando encender a Natsu...

Erza cambiaba sus armaduras una y otra vez, las bestias no dejaban de aparecer, sabia que era una distracción de Zeref, no quería interrupciones para su lucha con Natsu... miro al rededor, viendo como los integrantes mas débiles del gremio ponían en riesgo sus vidas, y eso la hacia enfurecer, hizo aparecer nuevamente espadas en el cielo dirigiéndolas a las bestias voladoras y aprovechando el impacto se fue directo a Zeref, esta lucha no solo era de Natsu, pensaba mientras cambiaba su armadura y sacaba una lanza, la mas rápida que tenia, lanzándola directo a Zeref, quien la esquivo por poco, enfurecido miro a Erza... quien nuevamente se disponía a defenderse de los ataques de aquellos animales extraños... que no paraban de salir... tanto del cielo como de la tierra...

Happy era perseguido por tres animales, a los que Lily no pudo detener, volaba lo que sus pequeñas alas le permitían, lo cual no era mucho, cada vez estaba mas cansado...

–Happy... tengo que luchar...– le dijo Jun intentando soltarse

–No puedo... si te pasa algo Natsu me mata, no puedes arriesgarte...– le decía agotado, comenzando a perder altura, a lo lejos pudo divisar personas que se acercaban, demasiado aprisa como para ser simples espectadores... no, no eran espectadores, eran magos... integrantes de los pocos gremios oscuros... Zeref también los había llamado... fue cuestión de tiempo para que los atraparan, a Jun y a el... estaba aterrado, no por el, si no por Jun... tenia un mal presentimiento... uno muy malo... intentando zafarse de la red donde estaba inútilmente solo lograba hacer enfadar a sus captores, quienes ahora se dirigían hacia donde el intentaba escapar minutos antes. Uno de ellos, tenia bastante buena puntería, fue quien les lanzo la red, Jun no se veía mejor que Happy, intentaba escapar pataleando, ahora estaba rodeado de fuego intentando quemar la red, pero era imposible, era una red mágica, conforme avanzaban Happy podía ver a sus amigos malheridos, a los pocos mas fuertes que estaban aun de pie, cansados, y las bestias no dejaban de aparecer, pero no dañaban a los magos oscuros, como si tuvieran un trato entre ellos... "No pude proteger a Jun"... se culpaba el gato ya sin fuerza para intentar zafarse...

Natsu seguía luchando contra Zeref, mientras este esquivaba sus golpes, la ropa de Natsu estaba rasgada, el poder de Zeref en otros tiempos lo habría matado seguro, ahora solo deterioraba su cuerpo, tenia heridas que sangraban, pero se mantenía de pie, Zeref estaba mejor, pero no limpio, recibió golpes directos, pero mas parecía que lo estuviera entreteniendo... no podía soportarlo...

–Lucy es bastante guapa... sobre todo si no lleva ropa puesta...– le dijo al Dragón de fuego provocándolo, fue de las pocas cosas que le dijo directamente en toda la pelea...

Natsu enfurecido apretó la mandíbula dejando ver sus colmillos, las venas de su frente se marcaron y se tensaron al igual que los músculos de sus brazos y perdiendo la razón se fue directo a atacarlo, logro darle un golpe en la pierna, que Zeref sintió, pero ese era su plan, Natsu enfurecido no pensaba, aprovecho esto para tumbarlo y ponerse sobre el, lanzando un ataque directo que hizo estallar su cuerpo... Natsu no dejaba de luchar... intentando librarse de su agarre y soportando el dolor al mismo tiempo... pensaba en Lucy... las cosas que Zeref le habría hecho... ella había dicho que no la había tocado... ¿Y si lo dijo solo para tranquilizarlo?... no... tenia que matarlo... lo iba a matar... Natsu sintió fuego correr por sus venas coraje... odio..., mas fuerte que nunca... su piel comenzó a escamarse... sus brazos se ensancharon por la fuerza que hacia... Zeref noto como de su espalda comenzaban a asomarse dos picos que fueron extendiéndose hasta desplegarse, ayudando a Natsu a librarse... Natsu se estaba convirtiendo en un Dragón... Zeref ya no parecía tan feliz, pero su rostro no mostraba sorpresa, era algo distinto, Natsu se dirigió hacia el como una bala, como un cometa rodeado de fuego y de una fuerza y rapidez inmensa... logrando disparar a Zeref contra una pila de rocas, levantando polvo y tierra... cuando la nube que se levanto comenzó a despejarse, noto a Zeref aun de pie... pero ligeramente curvado, ocultando su rostro... se escucho un crujido... luego otro... Zeref también estaba transformándose... de su espalda salían huesos... huesos que formaban alas... como telarañas de huesos, sus manos se transformaban en garras, crujía con cada movimiento de su cuerpo... se veía aterrador... pero Natsu estaba demasiado concentrado en matarlo como para temer, Zeref levanto la cabeza y lo miro, al mismo tiempo ambos se dejaron ir en un ataque directo que impacto llamando la atención de todos los que luchaban... Natsu y Zeref se habían tendido en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, y ascendían en el cielo perdiéndose como una estrella... Erza miro preocupada hacia Natsu... nunca había visto una transformación similar en el... estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos que perdió el hito de la pelea, un impacto le dio directo al vientre haciendo que gimiera de dolor... antes de que otro golpe la acertara en el mismo sitio... apareció una figura que se interpuso entre ella y la bestia matándola de un solo golpe... Wendy quien vio todo corrió hacia ella, sabiendo su estado el tiempo que tardara en curarla era decisivo para la vida del niño que esperaba desde hacia un mes...

–Jellal...– susurro viendo al chico que se ponía de cuclillas frente a ella preocupado

–Erza...– dijo Wendy mientras se disponía a curarla

–Antes aguantabas mas de uno...– le dijo intentando bromear para animarla... nunca la había visto tan indefensa... Erza solo sonrío débilmente, se sorprendía de si misma...

–Es normal... para empezar ella no debería estar aquí... no puede luchar– dijo Wendy sin importarle mucho la situación, Gildartz les cubría la espalda...

–Wendy...– dijo Erza con tono de reproche...

–¿A que te refieres?– pregunto Jellal notablemente preocupado, Erza, la guerrera mas poderosa de Fiore... tendría que haber un motivo muy importante para que no pudiera pelear, y a el mas que a nadie le importaba ese motivo... –Wendy...– hablo nuevamente al ver que no contestaba nada, Wendy tenia una cara de enfado y a la vez de duda, temía que decir lo que debería decir pudiera costarle la amistad de Erza... pero... por ahora lo mas importante era su vida...

–Erza esta embarazada– soltó, y sin ver a Erza a la cara supo que estaba furiosa –Tenia que hacerlo Erza... lo siento– se disculpo siguiendo con su labor... Vio como Jellal se dejaba caer de centón poniendo su cara entre sus manos... Erza comenzó a moverse, intentando ponerse de pie... Wendy la miro sorprendida

–Me siento mejor...– dijo mientras se ponía de pie... Jellal la detuvo, se puso de pie y la abrazo por detrás tocando su vientre... le dio un beso en el cuello y le susurro...

–No me vas a perdonar nunca por esto... pero ahora tengo mas motivos para protegerte...– le dijo y seguido ambos desaparecieron, Wendy se quedo mirando por unos segundos hasta comprender que estaba sola, y que por ahora, sabia que Erza estaba a salvo... por un momento se sintió aliviada, entonces recordó que estaban en medio de una pelea... y a lo lejos se dejaban ver un grupo de magos con auras peligrosas y oscuras acercándose... y traían a Happy y a Jun consigo... –Happy... Jun...– murmuro llevándose las manos a la boca, asustada... Gildartz, quien noto a los recién llegados se dispuso a atacarlos pero el líder hablo...

–Un solo ataque y estos dos mueren...– dijo señalando con un arma parecida a un hacha alargada a Jun y Happy... Gildartz sin pensarlo hizo temblar al suelo haciendo que varios de los magos perdieran equilibrio, al igual que quien apuntaba con el hacha, aprovecho esto para dirigirse hacia el listo para atacar pero quedo suspendido en el aire... y después fue lanzado hacia un árbol derribándolo... –Te lo advertí...– dijo el sujeto, Gildartz tuvo miedo de que lastimara a Jun, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar avanzo hacia el lugar donde Natsu y Zeref peleaban...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡Suéltame... que diablos te crees que haces!– gritaba Erza furiosa, Jellal la sostenía por la espalda, inmovilizando sus brazos...– Maldito...– mascullaba furiosa...

–Tranquilízate...– le pedía Jellal... haciendo fuerza intentando evitar un ataque de ella, pues le podría costar la vida...

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste...?– hablo, se notaba que estaba molesto...

–A ti se te da bien hacer las cosas por cuenta propia... yo también puedo...– le contesto Erza, su voz tenia un toque de amargura y frialdad... intento nuevamente soltarse del agarre pero Jellal la tenia bien sujeta... si no estuviera en su condición, lo habría derribado... le dolía... el golpe que le habían dado... estaba preocupada... quería tener a ese niño...

–No solo es cosa tuya– soltó furioso Jellal...

–Tengo que ir... con mis amigos...– le dijo entre dientes, débil pero a la defensiva... sus brazos inmóviles... sentía en su espalda el pecho de Jellal, quien la sujetaba firme, casi dañándola... era cálido... sin desearlo... comenzó a recordar toda su vida...

–No quiero lastimarte... pero no dejare que le hagas daño a nuestro hijo...–le aclaro... se sentía fatal... el sabia que el gremio siempre fue mas importante para ella que el mismo... pero era sobre su hijo... le dolía pensar que no le importaba perderlo en esa batalla... que no le importaba morir con su hijo en el vientre... Erza dejo de intentar soltarse... por el contrario, se dejo caer... Jellal la soltó, confundido... la mujer cerro sus puños y golpeo el suelo furiosa... Jellal la miraba... primero confundido... después un sentimiento extraño lo invadió... ¿pena? ¿tristeza?... no lo sabia, pero lo odiaba... detestaba ver a Erza así... su flequillo tapaba gran parte de su rostro... pero pudo ver lagrimas correr por sus mejillas... mantenía la cabeza gacha y poco a poco las gotas tintineaban en el suelo, el chico se poso frente a ella... levanto su mentón y la mirada que le dio la pelirroja lo dejo helado... sus mejillas y su nariz estaban rojas... sus labios húmedos y temblorosos... y sus ojos... rojos... llenos de lagrimas que bailaban entre sus párpados luchando por no caer... "Nunca te he visto tan indefensa..." pensó Jellal... limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas y la atrajo hacia su pecho... quedando su barbilla sobre su rojo cabello, le acaricio la nuca... el que la chica le correspondiera no le sorprendió... ya se había dejado ver con la guardia baja... estaba claro que le estaba pidiendo ayuda... sin palabras... solo con una mirada... cerro sus ojos con fuerza y poso sus labios sobre su cabeza, intentando transmitirle un poco de paz...

–No quiero... que les hagan daño...– susurro la mujer escondida en su pecho... aprisionando las ropas del chico entre sus manos... mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente... Jellal entre abrió los ojos y se separo un poco de ella, quien lo imito, sus miradas se encontraron... el chico poso sus manos en los hombros de ella, se acercaron, olvidando por un momento el infierno que se había desatado... Erza lo amaba... siempre lo había amado... era el único chico en el que había podido confiar de niña... su mejor amigo... quien a pesar de todo... estaba aquí... y a quien en el fondo amaba como loca; Lo besó... recordó aquel día que se marcho... cuando sintió miedo... un miedo que enterró en lo mas profundo de su corazón como muchas otras emociones... como hiciera años antes... aceptar su dependencia de el la hacia débil... no había dejado ver sus sentimientos mas profundos... no quería parecer débil.. no quería parecer humana y frágil... pero lo era... lo sujeto fuerte, Jellal la acerco mas a el haciendo que se inclinara sobre sus rodillas... se separo unos centímetros de ella...

–No dejare que nadie dañe a tu familia...– le dijo antes de posar su mano en la frente de la chica... haciendo que esta cayera en un sueño profundo... la recostó en el suelo... sabia que ese lugar nadie lo conocía... estaba segura... y desapareció...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Gray sama... no intentes nada– advirtió Juvia quien al ver el rostro del chico supo que planeaba atacar a los recién llegados que tenían a Jun y Happy cautivos –Esa red es peligrosa...– continuó –Esperemos el momento indicado para atacar...– ella y Gray estaban espalda contra espalda, cubriéndose... su atención fue atraída por una llamarada en el cielo... la pelea de Natsu... quien caía a una velocidad increíble seguido por Zeref... al parecer a Natsu no le estaba yendo bien... cayo en picada directo al suelo, dejando resonar un golpe seco y sordo, seguido por una explosión...

–Maldición...– mascullo Gray quien sin pensarlo dos veces fue en esa dirección –Levanta... levanta...– murmuraba entre dientes corriendo a toda prisa... pero fue interceptado por dos de los magos y bestias que se fueron directo hacia el... logrando congelar gran parte de sus oponentes, pero incapaz de avanzar mas... los magos restantes avanzaban directo a Zeref, quien venia a toda velocidad dispuesto a rematar a Natsu quien seguía en el suelo inmóvil... la apariencia de Zeref cada vez era mas bestial... sus brazos y piernas se deformaban... ya no era humano... y sus enormes alas negras y huesudas lo confirmaban... tenia un aura negra invadiendo gran parte de su diámetro... sus ojos ahora rojos sobresalían de su rostro que se oscurecía cada vez mas... antes de llegar a Natsu vio a sus aliados, con una presa muy peculiar, se detuvo en pleno vuelo y se mantuvo a una distancia considerable para admirar su presa...

–Maestro... lo encontramos...– le dijeron al mago oscuro sosteniendo la red frente a el... Jun furioso y temeroso se encendió nuevamente intentando librarse nuevamente... lo que resulto inútil...

Zeref cambio su semblante lúgubre a uno de pánico... y ordeno sin vacilar...

–¡MATENLO!– grito gruñendo... con su voz descompuesta y brutal...

_**Continuara...**_

**Esta vez tarde mas de lo que imagine que tardaria, mil disculpas, espero que les guste el capitulo, nuna había escrito batallas pero hice lo que mi cabeza me dio a entender, muchas gracias por sus reviews, esta vez no los leí tanto por que me remordia la consciencia no poder continuar! les mando un beso muy grande, GRACIAS POR LEERME...**


	21. La Decisión más Importante

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo. **_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo XXI**

**La Decisión más Importante**

–El cielo... – Murmuro Wendy... las bestias poco a poco cesaban, al parecer no eran infinitas como pensaron... siguió mirando el cielo hasta que dejaron de emanar los animales voladores, se habían detenido... pero aun libraban batalla con los que quedaban y los pocos que estaban llegando...

–Esto es extraño...– murmuro Juvia que se acerco a ella, había perdido de vista a Gray...

–Hasta hace un momento seguían apareciendo en la misma cantidad... – contesto Wendy

–¿Gray sama?– grito la peliazul quien prestaba mas atención a Gray imaginando tragedia y media en su cabeza... que a lo que estaba sucediendo... volviendo a la realidad miro el cielo y noto a lo que Wendy se refería...

–Es verdad...alguien los tuvo que detener...– murmuro Juvia que miraba al cielo desconcertada... peor después de unos segundos sorprendida, el cielo se vio opacado con el inmenso armatoste que ahora sobrevolaba entre las nubes grises... era nada mas y nada menos que el enorme barco- ave volador...todos excepto Natsu, Zeref y compañía miraban con un reflejo de esperanza al barco volador de Blue Pegasus... no tardo en dejarse ver las pequeñas figuras descendiendo... unas lentamente otras saltando directamente a la batalla... á saber que habrán hecho para detener el flujo de sus contrincantes, era lo que la mayoría se preguntaba... pero una cosa era segura, les debían una y bien gorda...

–Gildartz...– Hablo Levy al castaño, quien sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia Natsu para ayudarlo...

–Gray que aun tenia problemas con sus oponentes se mantenía firme pero su fuerza cada vez disminuía, en si los animales no eran poderosos, era su gran tamaño y cantidad lo que los hacia perder tiempo y fuerza, como una plaga que no se podía contener... Juvia llego a su lado una vez lo diviso, uniendo fuerzas lograron congelar y atrapar mas de uno...

–Creo que hay mas problemas...– dijo Gray corriendo junto a Natsu al igual que Gildartz, tenían a Jun de rehén y Natsu no movía un solo músculo...

–¡Gray sama!– grito Juvia que fue interceptada por tres bestias terrestres que agrietaron el duro suelo para lograr salir y abrir una nueva salida... la tomaron de sus pequeños pies y la azotaron contra un árbol, sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar a tiempo para ayudarla... Juvia se convirtió en agua... Gray que alcanzo a ver todo, no pudo reaccionar pues las bestias de tierra eran rápidas, mas que las voladoras quienes se desplegaban mejor en el aire...

–¡Juvia!– grito desesperado corriendo hacia ella en lugar de con Natsu, notó como el agua (Juvia) comenzaba a fluir dentro de las bestias que la habían atacado sin que estas pudieran evitarlo... Gray reaccionó a lo que Juvia intentaba hacer y sin dudarlo ataco...

–ICE MAKER– grito convirtiendo el cuerpo liquido de Juvia en filosas lanzas de hielo que los atravesaron desde el interior... los cortantes pedazos de hielo comenzaron a derretirse y a salir del cuerpo de las bestias Juvia comenzó a formarse muy lentamente pues el primer ataque que recibió fue letal y no lo pudo esquivar... Wendy corrió a ayudarla echando una mirada hacia Jun quien estaba a punto de perecer a manos de los magos oscuros...

–Jun...– dijo Wendy sin saber que hacer... cerca de ella estaba Makarov y Polyushka, no tenia idea de a que hora habían llegado, pero estaba claro que no los había visto en ningún momento...

–Wendy...– le hablo la anciana acercándose a ella con su semblante serio y mirándola directo a los ojos le dijo – Es el momento... Juvia sobrevivira– El maestro que no la había mirado hasta entonces asintió... Wendy no comprendía... hasta ese instante lo que estaba por suceder... Gildartz sabia que cualquier cosa que intentase hacer para salvar a Jun era inútil pero aun así corría con todas sus fuerzas esquivando bestias y magos que no eran fuertes, pero ganaban en cantidad... Gildartz estaba agotado pero no se rendía...

Gajeel destruía contrincantes y a la vez miraba hacia Natsu con un sentimiento de impotencia... buscaba a Levy con la mirada... tenia un nudo en la garganta... sentía que algo malo sucedería como la mayoría presentía... y si algo salía mal, ella quería que fuera lo ultimo que viese... no tuvo que buscar mucho... ella se acerco a el con una mirada indescriptible... le tomo de la mano y lo besó en medio de la batalla... Gajeel notó que estaba mal herida... Lissana... Mirajanee y Elfman se tomaron de las manos agotados a punto de rendirse... mirando la batalla principal... Los recién llegados luchaban con más ganas, dispuestos a cubrir a sus camaradas que estaban desanimados, cabizbajos y débiles... pero su temor principal no eran las bestias ni los magos, sino la batalla que libro Natsu... y el destino de Jun...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escucharon la orden de Zeref como un eco tenebroso en todo el bosque, poniendo alerta a todo el gremio... –¡MATENLO!– Volvió a ordenar con su voz bestial... cuando Gildartz estaba a unos cuantos metros de atacar a Zeref... comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado... Y mucho antes de que el captor pudiera agredir o lastimar a Jun... todo comenzó a ir lento... la brisa dejo de correr... el aire se hacia pesado... los movimientos de todos eran como en cámara lenta... Happy dejaba de removerse entre la red...pero nadie excepto Gildartz lo sintió... no sintió el cambio en sus movimientos... sintió una presencia extraña... ¿Que les estaba pasando?... sus pensamientos... su respiración... se detenía... sus miradas se perdían en algún punto en la distancia...cada quien con sus propias preocupaciones... con sus propios miedos... el gremio nunca antes temió tanto por su vida, nunca se vieron tan indefensos como ahora... silencio era lo que había... la ultima brisa de aire corrió meneando lentamente los cabellos de Jun... quien había cerrado los ojos ante la idea de su pronta muerte esperando el ataque... nadie se movía... Jun con los ojos bien cerrados sostuvo el aire... la ultima bocanada que pensó haría en su corta vida... los integrantes de Blue Pegasus que recién llegaron unos quedaron suspendidos en el aire... otros que habían llegado a tierra estaban pausados... todo se había congelado... las expresiones de terror de todos quedaron grabadas y detenidas en ese instante... Jun lo vio... cada una de las personas que fueron parte de el... parecían piedras... y sus rostros... temor... miedo... angustia... eso lo hacia sentir indefenso... y un intenso dolor vino con la idea de que se quedaría solo...

–Es la hora...– habló una voz dulcemente... Jun al escucharla abrió los ojos de golpe... la misma voz que escucho por primera vez... la voz que lo educó y lo crió... la misma que lo regañaba y mimaba... no tenia dudas... era ella...

–¿Mamá?– preguntó... ¿es que acaso había muerto también? ¿Ahora estaba en el cielo?... sus dudas se fueron disipando conforme logro enfocar su alrededor... no... su triste realidad estaba presente... nadie se movía... ¿Que les había sucedido?

–No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo Jun...– hablo nuevamente... llamando la atencion del niño nuevamente –Éste es mi ultimo regalo...– Jun giraba su cabecita esperando ver a la mujer que mas quería en el mundo... y cuando lo hizo estiro una mano intentando tocarla... pero la mujer que el tenia enfrente no era la misma que el conocía... ésta lucia más joven... con el cabello más largo... y parecía no ser ella quien hablaba... puesto que la voz la identificaba perfectamente... era la voz de su madre... pero no era su cuerpo... esta mujer era distinta...

–Mamá... ¿Ya puedo irme contigo?– le pregunto inocentemente, esperando una respuesta afirmativa... huyendo de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor... queriendo escapar de esta pesadilla...

–Pronto volveremos a estar juntos... pero no para siempre... tu debes volver... tienes un largo camino que recorrer... –le dijo mientras atravesando la red acariciaba su mejilla tiernamente... a Jun se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas...

–Nunca mencionaste esto... nunca me dijiste que nos íbamos a separar...– sollozaba removiéndose dentro de la red que comenzaba a desaparecer... Ultear lo miraba intentando contener el dolor, actuando lo mas dura que podía... a ella le dolía mas que a Jun lo que sucedía... pues ella había tenido gran culpa de muchas cosas que nublaron el futuro de Jun... y su propia felicidad... que ahora también era la suya...

–Eres tan pequeño... desconoces tu poder... desconoces tu misión... pequeño mío... no quería que cargaras con el dolor de saber que nos íbamos a separar... nunca habrías accedido... eres terco como tu padre... pero tienes ese corazón bondadoso de tu madre...– le decía firme... pero sus ojos vidriosos decían mas de lo que su valor y orgullo le permitían...

–¡Yo no tengo otra madre que no seas tú!– le grito estallando en llanto... intentando acercarse a ella quien lo detuvo...

–Ya no hay vuelta atrás...– le dijo levantando la voz y conteniendo las lagrimas...–Ya no la hay... este es el ultimo regalo que tendrás de mi... tu felicidad... y tu familia... es tú decisión ahora... completarlo...– Jun que la miraba desconcertado vio como de su mano comenzaba a salir una luz cegadora que lo hizo cubrir sus ojos rápidamente... Ultear posó la palma de su mano, de donde provenía la luz, en el pecho del niño... que la miraba a los ojos con mil preguntas por hacer... pero no dijo nada... segundos después... Ultear le sonrío y le acaricio la mejilla... y comenzó a desvanecerse... –No olvides... lo mucho que te amo...–susurro antes de que el tiempo comenzara a regresar a la normalidad... la luz comenzaba a dispersarse... y Jun poso sus pequeños ojos en Zeref... quien poco a poco comenzaba a moverse... su rostro desencajado por el temor que le ataco segundos antes seguía igual... sus gestos comenzaban a moverse... miro alrededor... todo comenzaba a moverse... las peleas... el cielo... los truenos y las bestias que aún rondaban cerca... comenzó a temer... tuvo tiempo necesario... podía correr y esconderse... podría buscar a su madre y huir... ella estaba ahí... el la había visto... la red había desaparecido... comenzó a pensar en su propia felicidad... luego miro hacia Natsu... inmóvil aun... y sintió una punzada de dolor... "El no es el Natsu que conoces" se dijo a sí mismo intentando borrar cualquier muestra de debilidad... pero aún así... recuerdos... imágenes venían a su mente... los días que paso con Ultear... en aquel extraño lugar... lo que aprendió de ella... cuando conoció a su padre por primera vez... su padre... quien día con día le enseño el amor de tener un hogar de verdad... rodeado de gente que te ama y protege... Fairy Tail... no eran ellos... pero pudieron ser... los mismos que lo acogieron estaban en ese lugar luchando por su vida... "¿Por qué dices que tengo que decidir?" pensaba...

–¿¡Por qué!?–grito con todas su fuerzas... en el preciso instante en que los presentes lo escucharon... ellos que no habían presenciado su encuentro con Ultear... pensando que estaba loco... Zeref noto que la red había desaparecido...

–¿¡No me escucharon imbéciles!?– les repitió Zeref, sabia que algo extraño había sucedido... noto la presencia de Ultear... pero sabia bien que ya no estaba cerca...

–¿Por que no me matas tu? ¡Cobarde!– le grito Jun furioso... estaba enfadado con la vida... no era justo... no lo era para nada... pensaba con furia y coraje... todos los presentes estaban asombrados por su repentina actitud retadora...

–¿Qué le pasa a Jun?– dijo Gray que se mantenia a un lado de una malherida Juvia... –¿Estas loco?– le grito al niño desconcertado, Zeref sintiendo humillado por un simple niño fue directo a el... tenia escrita la palabras muerte en su mirada... Natsu abrió lentamente los ojos mirando lo que estaba a punto de acontecer... abrió de golpe los ojos cuando reacciono por completo y se movió con las pocas fuerzas que tenia... directo hacia Jun... dispuesto a protegerlo con su vida... pero fue tarde... Zeref había clavado su mano transformada en garra en el corazón del niño... ante sus ojos... frente a el... sin que pudiese hacer nada...

–No...– murmuro Natsu en shock...–¡No!– grito tan fuerte que las pocas aves que rondaban a lo lejos se dispersaron como si un cañonazo se hubiera dejado escuchar... Gray... Jellal... Gildartz... Gajeel... Levy... Mira... Lissana... Elfman... Charle y Lily los que estaban mas cerca miraron con desconcierto... todo sucedió tan rápido... Mirajane a lo lejos se llevo las manos a la boca incrédula... y miro al maestro... que estaba rodeado de integrantes de otros gremios... al parecer había pedido ayuda... pero... ¿Por qué tenia ese semblante tan tranquilo?... Mira no soporto y se fue directo a el... olvidando que era su maestro lo tomo de sus ropas –¡Sabia que esto iba a suceder! ¿Por qué no hizo nada? ¿Por qué...?– le dijo terminando con un susurro soltando al anciano que no hizo por defenderse... Mira comenzó a llorar... la lluvia comenzó a caer... y pareciera como si los oponentes también sintieran pena pues nadie se movía... Zeref saco el corazón del niño... y lo alzó victorioso... provocando repudio entre los presentes... Natsu se arrastro apunto al suelo con su puño en llamas... y lo dejo caer clavándolo en la tierra que comenzó a retumbar... debajo de Zeref se abrió el suelo y salió una llamarada que lo cubrió completamente... el corazón de Jun estaba intacto... a pesar de las llamas... estaba intacto... y misteriosamente comenzó a brillar de un color azul... Zeref quien apretaba los dientes por el dolor del ataque de Natsu soltó el corazón ahora azul de Jun... como si lo quemara... el cuerpecito del niño comenzó a moverse para sorpresa de todos... comenzó a moverse de una forma tenebrosa... como un cuerpo sin vida... se inclino y en sus ojos habían llamaradas azules... El maestro se dirigió hacia mira... y le dijo –Ese... es el poder del guardián de las llaves del inframundo...– le susurro mirando al niño... Mira incrédula solamente miro y no volvió a decir palabra alguna... todos presenciaban algo nunca antes visto...

–¿Pero qué?...– dijo Zeref retrocediendo... Natsu miraba con la boca abierta... Jun se levanto completamente y fue directo a su corazón lo tomo en sus manos y conjuro...

–Llaves del inframundo... préstenme el poder... para regresar a las bestias... para juzgar el mal... para quemar el pecado...– murmuro, mientras de el corazón salían siete llamas que flotaban alrededor del el...

–El es el segundo hijo de Lucy... Juneel...– murmuro el maestro ante la sorpresa de todos...

–¿El segundo?– pregunto Mirajane extrañada

–Lucy tuvo dos hijos... gemelos...– hablo nuevamente atrayendo la atención de Levy quien ya sabia parte de la historia...

–Pero ¿Qué dice maestro?– dijo Levy que se había acercado curiosa sosteniendo su brazo herido

–La leyenda que encontraste habla sobre una hija... que murió... mas bien... la mataron...– continuo el maestro... –Pero no dice nada de su hermano... el guardián de las llaves del inframundo... porque nadie supo de su existencia... el... quien tiene el poder de usar las llamas purificadoras del mal... el fue salvado pero nunca conoció su poder... nunca pudo renacer por que se encargaron de que Lucy y Natsu nunca se conocieran... dispersaron las llaves de Lucy por distintas dimensiones... distintos mundos... pero de una u otra forma... las llaves llegaron a su portadora... nadie puede retar al destino... – finalizo... mirando el escenario al igual que quienes le escuchaban... solo Levy comprendía lo que el maestro decía, los demás no sabían pero podían imaginarse a lo que se refería... lo que todos sospechaban, Jun era hijo de Lucy...

–¿Cómo sabe todo eso?– pregunto Levy, ella que había pasado tanto tiempo estudiando libros y libros para conocer un poco de esa historia...

–Porque el maestro fue quien lo salvo...– dijo Polyushka que hacia su aparición junto con Wendy a quien se le notaba que había llorado... seria por pensar que Jun había muerto...

–¿Usted?– pregunto Wendy, Makarov solo asintió...

–Yo salve a Jun... me encargué de que nadie supiera de él para que no lo buscaran y lo mataran... como habían hecho con su hermana... Jun creció y murió de viejo... mucho después que yo... mi misión es y a sido siempre velar por este niño...– dijo frunciendo el ceño...– no es algo que yo decidiera... es algo que simplemente pasó... como muchas cosas en la vida... que nunca sabes... pero tu estas ahí.. para llenar ese hueco... que mueve el mundo... que crea un balance... lo comprendí al ver a este niño crecer... solo... alejado del mundo... y de las personas... por ese gran poder que guarda... mi misión era cuidarlo... y desde que tengo razón... decidí entrar a un gremio con la intención de buscar a los personajes de aquella leyenda... Zeref estaba vivo y con el tiempo se hacia mas poderoso y malvado...– confesó... ante la sorpresa de todos... solo él... – dirigió su mirada a Jun...– soló el podía derrotar a Zeref... para siempre... todos miraron a Jun... las llamas que convocó comenzaron a bailar alrededor de su corazón... mientras se hacían mas grandes... al punto de rodear a Zeref a Natsu y a Jun... Happy quien había aprovechado que la red desapareció pudo mantenerse a distancia... presenciando todo... estaba shokeado... y tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas al ver a Jun y a Natsu envueltos en llamas... tenia un mal presentimiento... Levy comprendió... Makarov era consciente de sus encarnaciones pasadas... su misión era encontrar al Rey dragón y a la princesa para que el guardián del inframundo renaciera y pudiese destruir a Zeref... solo Natsu y Jun podían acabar con el... pero Natsu no tenia la potencia ni el valor que solo adquiría de la persona que más había amado... Lucy... ahora... todo estaba en manos de ese niño...

La brillante luz que desprendía el corazón de Jun llamo su atención... Polyushka y Wendy se tomaron de las manos... creando una barrera que cubrió varias hectáreas... la luz azulada comenzó a hacerse densa y a expandirse rápidamente... todos perdieron el sentido del tiempo y del espacio... Natsu cerro sus ojos... y lo ultimo que vino a su mente fue Lucy... sonriendo dulcemente... después... nada...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Entonces ¿Te quedaras a cargo de la casa?– pregunto Frida a Celeste mientras remojaba toallas limpias en un balde metálico... Celeste no había querido hablar del tema... y era normal, pero tenia que asumir pronto su lugar como heredera y hacerse cargo de la casa... cosa que no era tan sencilla como sonaba...

–Lo haré...– fue el ligero susurro que dejo escapar...

–No estarás sola...– fue la voz de Ryu la que se dejo escuchar...

–Ahora que mi hermano se fue con su novia mi padre estará satisfecho... o eso espero... yo no pienso dejarte sola...– dijo mirando la preocupación en los lindos ojos de su novia que le sonrío agradecida... segundos después miró a Lucy... no volvieron a saber de Natsu... cuando estuviera consciente... quizá la noticia la haría sentir peor y volvería a recaer... miro a la chica moverse inquieta...

–¿Lucy?– pregunto Celeste al verla revolverse en la cama...

–Tiene fiebre– dijo Frida poniendo el paño húmedo en su frente...

–Celeste... tienes que descansar... no has dormido bien... puedes enfermarte...– le rogaba Ryu bastante preocupado...

–No... ya no me queda nada mas que Lucy... es mí única amiga y necesita mi ayuda... – le dijo enfrentándolo... Ryu suspiro y la abrazo...

–Celeste...– le habló Frida... –Celeste– insistió al ver que la chica no reaccionaba... Celeste miró a Lucy en la segunda llamada y vio como poco a poco... el cuerpo de Lucy se desvanecía...

–¿Lucy?– pregunto Ryu anonadado... mirando como la chica desaparecía ante sus ojos... la única que no parecía sorprendida era Frida, mas bien estaba resignada...

–Las llaves...– dijo Ryu al ver como las llaves que encontraron en los escombros comenzaban a perder su forma material y se volvían como pequeñas estrellas que poco a poco se fusionaban con el cuerpo de la rubia... el sonido del paño húmedo al caer sobre la almohada fue lo único que se escucho... como si Lucy se hubiera llevado cualquier sonido con ella dejando silencio...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3 años después...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Por si estaban preocupados (cof cof) estoy vivaaa! Gracias por sus comentarios y sus ánimos, algunos me han pedido que lea sus historias pero créanme, estoy apretada de tiempo y no he podido escapar de mis responsabilidades, a duras penas pude escribir este capitulo, pero les prometo leer sus historias y dejarles un review, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ya que ustedes se toman su tiempo en leerme, y no pienso dejar la historia pero se me esta complicando subir capítulos nuevos, así que no se cuando subiré el próximo, que por cierto, solo faltan dos capítulos para el final... espero no defraudarlos y no haber dejado cabos sueltos por aquí o por allá... el próximo será una explicación de lo que paso por debajo del agua, cómo quién ayudo a Lucy... como pudo llegar la llave a Lucy... como se comunicaban la Ultear del futuro con la del pasado... y la historia de Makarov con los dragones... les mando un beso gigante, sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidos... hasta el próximo capitulo :)**_


	22. El abrigo de la noche

_**Esta historia trata un poco los temas actuales de Fairy Tail, si no vas al corriente con el manga o no quieres enterarte de detalles mejor evita leerla. Está historia es para ustedes, espero que les agrade y que me lo hagan saber, acepto sugerencias, sin embargo la historia ya tiene un rumbo.**_

_**Tiene contenido no apto para menores de edad, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y recuerden hacerlo con la luz encendida y no a escondidas de sus padres.**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, uno que otro es de mi imaginación.**_

**Capítulo XXII**

**El abrigo de la noche**

Son las 10:00 de la noche… por decreto oficial las calles están vacías… todos están en casa, resguardados… la seguridad se volvió mas férrea, después del suceso de hace tres años… por lo que me dicen… mucha gente resulto herida y otros mas extraviados, quienes luego aparecieron con una ligera amnesia… hace tres años que comenzó todo de nuevo, mi vida, mi sentido de vivir… por un momento desee morir con todas mis fuerzas… pero no pude… no volví a tocar una hoja y un lápiz hasta hoy… quiero hablar contigo, es por eso que lo hago, aun sigo huyendo de mi realidad… solo por las noches, cuando ellos duermen… mi felicidad duerme con ellos… sueño contigo cuando consigo conciliarme con el insomnio… es dulce… pero despertar es doloroso… solo tengo pocas razones para estar aquí… de otra forma desearía estar contigo, donde sea que estés… a veces te siento tan cerca… y otras tan lejos...

Volví de aquel lugar llamado tierra, entre caos… nuestro gremio y otros mas estaban heridos… ellos y mucha gente que se encontraba detrás de la barrera de protección… pensar qué tal poder pertenecía a un pequeño niño… sé qué él no deseó lastimar a nadie… ni deseó exterminar con los magos oscuros… eran magos que merecían ser castigados, pero no morir… nunca te volvieron a ver después de eso… ni a Zeref… Wendy y Polyushka lograron protegerlos, de otra manera muchos, por no decir todos habrían muerto… no puedo decir que a este punto de mi vida muchas cosas me causen impresión, después de todo lo que viví, pero mirar a nuestros amigos y compañeros mal heridos a tal grado me dejo en shock, caí enferma por varios días… Wendy y como ella la llama, Grandine, nos ayudaron… en mi condición… no pude hacer mucho por los demás, en cuanto me puse de pie ayude en lo que pude… sabes que nunca se me dio muy bien lo de ser muy útil… pero definitivamente mi magia había incrementado monumentalmente… fue una sorpresa… muy grata… ya no necesitaba las llaves para convocar mis espíritus, no volví a ver mis llaves desde que regrese de la tierra… por ende Plue esta conmigo ahora… no desaparece como lo hacia… ha cuidado bien de mi… y de ellos… es mi amigo mas cercano aparte de Levy… es difícil contarte tantas cosas que han pasado… si no me estas contestando… pero lo intento… ahora las lagrimas corren sin cesar… sería lamentable que lo vieras… mas si pudieras verlo no estarían… en su lugar solo habría una enorme sonrisa… nunca supe como regrese… me explicaron muchas cosas cuando estuve emocionalmente estable… Ultear nos ayudó… no se sus razones, pero le debo una… y muy grande, porque a pesar de que tú no estás no estoy sola… y ellos están a salvo… mi única razón de respirar cada día… no es fácil cargar un hijo tuyo… ahora te puedes imaginar lo que es cargar dos… de no ser por que Wendy me cuido durante todo el embarazo… no se que habría sucedido dentro mío… Junel fue desde el principio el mas hiperactivo… he tenido que cambiar una y otra vez los muebles de la casa… ¿Te imaginas por qué? y Layla… era y sigue siendo una niña tan tierna… definitivamente ella salió a mí… hasta el día de hoy se me hace increíble que con solo nombrarlos toda la tristeza se borra de mi cara… mis espíritus aman a nuestros hijos tanto como yo… y tanto como sé que lo harías tú… ahora tengo a Piscis y Libra también… Erza me contó lo que sucedió con aquella mujer llamada Yukino… la maga celestial que estuvo oculta por mucho tiempo con tal de protegernos… posiblemente solo se protegía a si misma… y hablando de Erza… ahora esta con Jellal… logro perdonarlo una vez que nació su bebé… pienso que lo hizo porque se parecía mucho a él, de todas formas aun que Jellal no estuviese con ella lo vería todos los días en el rostro de su hijo, ahora de 3 años al igual que los nuestros… Todos viven felices… por decirlo así… ¿Quien no lo sería? con una familia… una familia formada con la persona que amas… Gray y Juvia son ahora padres de una niña de 1 año llamada Ul… a pesar de que han sucedido tantas cosas Juvia sigue pensando que soy una amenaza a su relación… en su embarazo se volvió mas dramática… acercarme fue algo difícil… pero Gray siempre estuvo de mi lado, lo que empeoraba las cosas… sus discusiones son muy continuas pero vamos… estamos hablando de Juvia y Gray… son una pareja increíble, no por ser la pareja perfecta.. si no por que a pesar de todo, han salido adelante en todo este tiempo… Juvia persevero mucho hasta que Gray dejara de ignorarla, se lo mucho que se aman… y siento algo de envidia mirarlos tan felices y pensar que yo era así de feliz a tu lado… siento estar reclamándote… pero si estuvieras aquí… definitivamente te golpearía… me haces tanta falta…

–Mamá… – La pequeña Layla le habló a su madre entre las sombras de la noche… Lucy rápidamente se seco sus lagrimas y aclaro su garganta para hablar dulcemente…

–¿Que sucede mi niña, tuviste pesadillas otra vez…?– Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella entre la penumbra, sin encender la luz en un intento de que su llanto pasara desapercibido… La levanto en brazos y la acuno mientras la llevaba a la cama… guiada por las sombras que reflejaban los muebles…

–Mamá… ¿Por qué lloras todas las noches?– Le pregunto entre sueños… Lucy sintió que se le rompía el corazón…

–Duerme amor mío… estoy aquí…– Le dijo ignorando su pregunta… no sabia que contestar a su pequeña hija… dijera lo que dijera no lo entendería…

–Yo se que Loky no es mi padre mamá… también se que Gray no es mi verdadero tío… –Le murmuro dejándola perpleja… nunca le dijo que Loky fuera su padre… pero era normal que lo pensara… era el chico con el que pasaba mas tiempo y el que más la ayudo a cuidarlos… a comparación de los otros… ellos ya tenían sus familias… y Loky nunca negaba ser padre de los niños cuando alguien le preguntaba… –No quiero verte llorar por papá…– continuo abriendo sus ojitos que reflejaban tristeza…

–Layla…– no soportó y su voz se quebró… respirando profundo continuo – Yo no quiero que les falte nada a tu hermano ni a ti… no quiero que sientas que te falta algo… me tienes a mi… tienes a Fairy Tail… tienes todo el cariño del mundo… nunca te hable de tu padre mi amor… por que eras muy pequeña para comprenderlo… eres tan pequeña… pero se que algún día tenia que hablarte de esto…– le dijo acostándose a un lado suyo en su pequeña camita junto a la de su hermano, quien dormía profundamente… Layla era sumamente perceptiva… no le extrañó que fuese la primera en notar que Loky no era su verdadero padre… Durante las siguientes dos horas Lucy le contó la historia de ella y Natsu, sus aventuras… sus vivencias… hasta que durmió profundamente… Lucy la miro con melancolía y se acurruco a un lado suyo… no sin antes ir con el pequeño Jun y darle un beso de las buenas noches…

–Natsu… acompáñame en este sueño… te necesito más que nunca…– susurro acurrucada entre sus niños…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día era soleado… fresco como la primavera que era bienvenida nuevamente, como todos los años anteriores… así como los años que vendrían… En la tierra, Celeste y Ryu no volvieron a saber de sus gemelos aventureros…. pero aun así, ellos construyeron su propio imperio de felicidad y amor…

Sobre las sabanas blancas yacían dos cuerpos sudando…. cálidos y encendidos de una pasión mutua… una pasión sin fin…

–Celeste… sabes…– le decía entre gemidos – Nunca me canso de estar así contigo… eres la mujer mas maravillosa que pude conocer…– le susurro antes de desplomarse entre las blancas piernas de la rubia… aquella rubia que conoció en aquel campo… la mujer que nunca pudo olvidar… aun que ciertamente nunca lo intentó….

–Ryu… te amo…– le dijo la rubia bajo el pesado y musculoso cuerpo de su ahora esposo… una ves que recuperaron el aliento Ryu se levanto sosteniendo su peso con los brazos alrededor de la chica…. –¿Que… que era lo que ibas a decirme?– le preguntó recordando la razón de que ahora estuvieran así… Celeste tomo su mano y la poso sobre su vientre desnudo y le sonrío… el rostro del chico cambio de éxtasis a felicidad… abrió los ojos sorprendido y feliz… se acerco a ella y la besó nuevamente… lo demás… es historia….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche era larga en Fairy Tail… a pesar de que las reglas dicten lo contrario… almas y cuerpos se mueven entre la oscuridad de la ciudad...

–Wendy… tengo que admitir que te has convertido en una gran maga… gracias a ti pudimos proteger Magnolia… ¿sabes la catástrofe que hubiera sido?– habló la mujer de ahora escasos cabellos rosas a su pupila, la dragón slayer que heredo sus métodos de curación, los mas antiguos y secretos, que muy pocos magos podían dominar…

Wendy cabizbaja le brindo una sonrisa amable, pero sus ojos tenían esa escacés de emoción, la misma que se presentaba cuando hablaban del tema… esos temas que por mas que se hablen nunca dejan de salir a flote, en algún momento… aun si se desean esconder en lo profundo del corazón…

–No pongas esa cara…– le dijo alzando la voz, intentando reñirla… sabia lo mucho que significo para Wendy aquel suceso… no podía evitar hablar del tema… se sorprendió del poder de la ahora mujer de cabello azul…

–No fui capaz de proteger a Natsu ni a Jun…– susurro sin levantar la mirada –No se que de grandioso tiene lo que hice…– Polyushka suspiro se inclino sobre la mesita de te y dejando caer las palmas sobre la misma se levanto de golpe mirando a Wendy con una indescriptible mirada…

–¡Ya es tiempo de olvidar Wendy!– le grito –Solo yo soy consciente de lo que hubiese sucedido aquí de no ser por tu ayuda, deja de lamentarte y sigue adelante…– finalizo bajando la voz… le tenia mucho cariño a Wendy, pero verla así de triste le rompía el corazón, no sabia de que otra forma reaccionar…

–Solo quería que Natsu y Lucy fueran felices….– murmuro cortándose su voz con intenciones de llorar –Los finales felices deben existir… siempre pensé que ellos serian felices juntos… – siguió con la voz quebrada…– Ahora Lucy esta sola… con sus dos hijos…– soltó…–Natsu ni si quiera los conoció…

–Sabes perfectamente que Lucy no esta sola… tiene a Fairy Tail…. tienes a sus espíritus…– le recordó para dejar el tema anclado… pero sabia que no sería fácil… se arrepentía de haber abierto el tema nuevamente….

–Cuando la persona que amas no esta mas contigo… aun que estés rodeado de gente siempre te sientes solo…– le dijo defendiendo su posición…

–Wendy… ahora que te vas a casar siempre hablas del amor… te estas volviendo muy blanda…– le recalcó, Wendy se sonrojo pero mantenía su rostro contraído por las lagrimas, después de un largo silencio se animo a hablar…

–Romeo no tiene nada que ver con esto… Grandine… aun que el también piensa lo mismo que yo… el quería mucho a Natsu… siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir…– le dijo a su maestra que ahora se encontraba mas relajada y se había vuelvo a sentar…

–Wendy… si quieres encontrar la felicidad y hacer una familia sana… tienes que olvidar… tienes que aprender a ser fuerte y a seguir adelante con la misma fuerza con la que iniciaste este viaje llamado vida… es lo que hace Lucy…. ella es fuerte… ella sufre mas que nadie pero si todos nos ponemos a llorar a un lado suyo no encontrará felicidad en ningún lado… Lo único que Natsu te hubiese pedido como amiga suya que eras, es que cuidaras de Lucy y de sus hijos, que los hicieras feliz… al menos el tiempo que pases con ellos… – le dijo serenamente sin mirarla a los ojos, levanto la vista y prosiguió –Ahora estas a punto de crear tu familia, y tienes que limpiar tu corazón de culpas inexistentes… y darle cabida a la esperanza de un nuevo mañana… el mundo es mágico, este y todos los mundos que existen con todo y sus distintos portales desconocidos… es magia, y de la vida uno nunca sabe que esperar… mira hacia el mañana… i siente la vida dentro de ti…

–¡Wendy!– se escucho una vocecita chillona y simpatica en la casa…

–¿Lulu?– dijo Wendy sorprendida al ver a la pequeña gatita entrar por la puerta como Juan por su casa (dicho mexicano que significa como si fuera su casa) Lulu la gatita blanca hija de Charle y Happy, con la voz chillona de su madre y la torpeza y simpatía de su padre

–Aye– contesto yendo volando hacia la peliazul –Te fui a buscar a tu casa pero no estabas– le dijo quitada de la pena

–Lulu, sabes que la hora de queda no excluye a nadie en Magnolia, es peligroso que salgas– le riño Wendy, Polyushka solo suspiro pensando quien sabe que cosas…

–¿Charle sabe que ibas a mi casa?– le preguntó preocupada

–Aye…– contesto efusiva para después detenerse a recordar…– no…–rectifico con la voz baja y apenada

–Tengo que llevarte…–le dijo tomándola en brazos –Grandine… mañana es el gran día… – la miro a los ojos y sonrío – Espero verte en primera fila…– le dio una sonrisa y se despidió, antes de cerrar la puerta escucho la voz áspera de la pelirosa –Ten cuidado Wendy… el que conozcas los mejores atajos de la ciudad no significa que no haya peligro… se cuidadosa…

–Lulu… como deseo que Magnolia vuelva a ser lo que era… una ciudad libre… – le decía a la gatita que ya se había dormido en sus brazos…. Wendy llevaba una capa azul como la noche, sobre su largo cabello posaba el gorro de la capa que escondía su rostro, la capa mágica permitía neutralizar los sensores de magia que usaban los vigilantes… caminaba sigilosa entre los altos arboles, en medio de la oscuridad… soltó un suspiro cuando sintió las garras que penetraron su blanca piel lo suficiente para salir unas gotas de sangre…

–Ayu…dame…– escucho en su oreja… presionando a Lulu contra su pecho intentando protegerla….

**Continuara...**

Hola chicos, hoy si me vole la barda con la demora... pero muchas gracias a lo que me enviaron ánimos de seguir, en verdad, son ustedes los que me animan a continuar, se siente bonito tener reviews :3, casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, pero no dejare mi hobby preferido, aun que demore, siempre volveré a intentar hacer volar su imaginación... les mando un beso enorme, gracias por seguir la historia.

pd: siento lo corto de la historia, pero siento que en ese punto tenia que acabar... el próximo, es el final :,)


End file.
